Harry Potter and the Lost Sister
by Little Puff
Summary: Harry Potter has discovered he is not alone and has an American sister. The greatest battle will engage as the two Potters get together to free the Magical World from the evil wizard Voldemort. Violence and death later.
1. Who knew?

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

It was a bright, clear morning. Harry rolled over, opened his eyes, and stretched. He sat up and stared out of the open window which they left open so that a breeze may come through since it was so hot in the house at nights. After a while, Harry got up and went over to his trunk to find his clothes and trainers so he could get ready for another glorious day with the people he loved most in the world.

It was summer time before Harry's last year at school at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sometimes, Harry was sad that after this year he would never go back, but another part of him was ready to go out into the world and show everyone what he could do. He planned on becoming an Auror after he left school, but those dreams had been kind of dashed after his fifth year at school when Dolores Umbridge had been Hogwarts' temporary Headmistress. However, when she left and the Ministry finally believed that Harry and Dumbledore had been right, and they were not simply crazy like Fudge had told everybody, becoming an Auror seemed like a good career path once again.

Despite his mixed feelings about leaving Hogwarts after this year, he was very happy to be going back. He was going to see the rest of his Gryffindor friends, be at home in a familiar castle and dormitory, and he was going to see Hagrid too. The only problem with returning to everything that was comfortable and familiar to him, one thing would be very different. Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts most beloved Headmaster died last year atop the tallest tower by none other than Harry's enemy, Snape. Harry had watched in horror as Dumbledore had been caught in the chest by Snape's Killing Curse, and was thrown mercilessly from over the ramparts, and fell to the ground. Ever since that night Harry had had an immeasurable hatred and loathing for Snape that was only matched by the hatred between God and Satan. Dumbledore had been the one person that really helped Harry in destroying Voldemort, and now with Dumbledore gone where Harry, even with his strongest love, could not call him back. Harry was all alone in this. Well, not entirely. He had Ron and Hermione who were always there to help him when they could and to give advice when he was confused and to give him guidance when he was lost. They were the two best friends Harry could have ever asked for. Speaking of which, he was late to see them for breakfast.

Harry finished getting ready and with one last look out into the glorious morning, Harry ran down a couple of flights of stairs until he came to the Weasley's table. The Weasleys were a fine family, and even though they were poor when it came to money and expensive possessions, they were rich in love and family. Being one of the last Pure Blooded families in England did not seem to matter to them much. They were friendly and kind to anybody they met whether they be Muggle, half and half, or Mudblood. The Weasleys, unlike other Pure Blood families, such as the Malfoys, were not concerned with a persons' ancestry, if that person was decent and fought for the right reasons, that person was welcome with the Weasleys.

Harry loved it here at the Weasley's house, the Burrow. It was his most favorite place in the world outside of Hogwarts. He was happiest most here, and Harry was glad that now since he was seventeen he could go wherever he wanted in the summer, and not back to the Dursley's house. Now that his mother's protection had finally worn off, Harry would have been no safer at the Dursleys than at the Burrow. Here he was protected by wizards who would give their lives for his, which Harry was tired of people doing. He loved these people so much and if any of them ever died for him, he would never forgive himself.

Harry took a seat between Mr. Weasley and Hermione who both bade him good morning when he sat down. He said his good mornings as well, and he really meant them. For the first time in as long as Harry could remember, he was truly happy. For once he was enjoying his summer, enjoying his life all though he knew it would eventually come to an end. However, for the time being he was going to be happy and live life to its fullest. Harry had just laid his napkin across his lap when Mrs. Weasley came bustling over with two skillets, one with eggs and the other with bacon and sausage.

"Good morning, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she usually did. "Here you are." She filled Harry's plate with two eggs, four sausages and four pieces of bacon. Again this summer she had gotten on Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny for how skinny they all were, and this summer she fully intended to get them where she thought was a healthy look.

Harry thanked her and began eating his eggs. They laughed and ate and were happy when Ginny glanced out the window and saw the Weasley's new Owl, Hopper, because when he landed he hopped, coming down out of the sky towards there kitchen window. "Here comes the mail, Mum," Ginny said and went back to her sausages.

Mrs. Weasley looked up and bustled over to the kitchen window to open it so the owl would not crash into the glass and break it. When Hopper landed on the kitchen cabinet where Mrs. Weasley had taught him to land, she had been so tired of Errol making a mess of things when he landed, he held up his right leg which was laden down with mail. Mrs. Weasley untied the mail from his leg and let him go to go get a drink and catch a mouse to eat. Mrs. Weasley stood in her place sorting the mail.

"Here's one for you, Arthur, and one for me, and the rest of you each have a letter from Hogwarts."

She went around the table passing out their letters to them one by one. She reached Harry last, and everyone else had already opened their letters and were reading what they needed for school. Harry noticed that his looked a little thicker than the rest of theirs but not by much. It was like he was accidentally sent an extra letter. Before Harry could even unfold his school supplies letter, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all exclaimed at the same time, "Oh, no!"

"What's wrong," Harry asked, quickly unfolding his letter and searching through it to find what had caused everyone such trouble. It did not take him long to find it. Looking at the D.A.D.A books they needed for next year, the titles themselves gave away who was back to teaching at Hogwarts. They needed books for this year titled, "The Practical Way Around Practical Spellcasting" and "You Don't Need Practice, You Need Discipline". It was only one person who would pick out such books for them of this nature.

"What's that old toad Umbridge doing back at Hogwarts," Ron shouted disgusted still looking at his letter. "I thought we got rid of that hag two years ago!"

"We did," Hermione now chimed in, folding her letter back up and looking at her breakfast with a queasy expression on her face, as if hearing Umbridge's name had soured her appetite, which it had a habit of doing. "Now we're gong to have to put up with that loathsome woman all this year!"

"What say you, Harry," Ron asked him, staring at Harry's right hand where the words _I shall not tell lies_ still shown faintly on the back of his hand. Harry had had the toughest time with Umbridge, but Harry was no longer paying attention. He was reading the other letter that had come with his school supplies. He recognized the first page of this letter as Professor McGonagall's handwriting which read:

"Potter,

I found this letter from Dumbledore to you. I give you my deep apologies for I opened the envelope and read its contents. I was very shocked by this letter and I don't know how true it is. When you get to Hogwarts, we will discuss this in more detail, I promise. After the Sorting and the Feast, I will collect you and we will talk.

I hope you are having a wonderful summer so far!

M. McGonagall"

Harry was deeply interested now. He opened the second letter which had been written by Dumbledore himself. Harry was certain because Harry had seen Dumbledore's writing so many times that it was hard to mistake. Dumbledore's letter read:

"**Dear Harry,**

**I am writing you this letter shortly after I dropped you off at your Aunt and Uncle's house. I hope you will forgive me for leaving you in such a horrible place, but now I trust I have told you the reason why. Anyway, I have kept many things from you whether it was to protect you, or because I just forgot which happens when you get old. Harry, you are not the only child that survived Voldemort's sabotage on your home. Another also survived thanks to your father. Harry, you have a sister named Amelia Lilianne Potter. Where you look like your father with your mother's eyes, she is the exact opposite. She looks like your mother with your father's eyes. I left only you with your Aunt and Uncle that night for fear that they would not take in two magical babies. You went with your relatives while I took Amelia to America. I left her with a very capable adoptive parent, or grandparent I should say. I am not sure whether or not her grandfather has told her she is adopted or not. Please do not hold this against me, Harry. I did it for her safety. Voldemort knew that I would raise you against him and if he ever got his hands on Amelia, he would use her against me. You would have been pitted against each other. Now you see I simply could not allow two Potters to be at each other's throats. I'm sorry I have not told you before now, Harry. You need her now more than ever. You must find her and let her help with this war. She is a very capable witch now. She is eleven months younger than you. I hope you both like each other. Take care and give her my best wishes.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Professor Dumbledore"**

Harry sat stunned at this news. It was shock like he had never experienced. He was not alone. The Dursleys were not the only relatives he had. He had a sister who was in America. He was happy yet confused. How exactly had she survived? How come there was no mention of her by people who had written about that night in books? Why did anyone not know about the Girl Who Lived?

Everyone was staring at Harry now. It was an uncomfortable few seconds before Mr. Weasley asked tensely, "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry simply nodded and passed both McGonagall's letter and Dumbledore's letter to Mr. Weasley who handled it like he was handling a bomb. Mrs. Weasley read over his shoulder, her eyes growing larger as Mr. Weasley's grew smaller as they read both letters. Finally Mr. Weasley whispered, "Great Scot!"

"That's not possible, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said in a shocked voice. "We haven't heard her name for years. We thought she died!"

"Apparently not," Mr. Weasley said, looking Dumbledore's letter over again. "It says right here where he hid her and how old she is. Maybe she is alive, you know?"

"What the bloody hell is going on," Ron asked angrily, looking from Harry to his parents. "What are you guys talking about?"

Hermione and Ginny agreed with Ron, and Mrs. Weasley reluctantly handed the letter over to Ron for the three of them to read. Hermione and Ginny crowded around Ron, their eyes growing bigger with every sentence they read. Finally Ron looked at Ginny and then at Hermione before he looked at Harry and said in a serious voice, "Bloody hell, Harry."

The girls had their hands over their mouths in shock as they too stared at Harry.

"I know," Harry said meeting all of their eyes, "I have a sister."


	2. In America

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Amelia Potter walked into the American Magical Government Building at seven o'clock sharp. She was always prompt wherever she went; it was a habit about the Aurors. Amelia Potter, or Amy as she was most often called unless she was in trouble or receiving an award, was the youngest Auror in American Magical history. Many of her fellow Aurors had had a bad feeling about letting her become an Auror when she turned thirteen, but she had turned out to be a valuable asset to them.

It all started with her grandfather. Amy's grandfather, Eli Truman, was the General of all of the Aurors, and he worked closely with the American Magical President discussing battle tactics, war negotiations, and so forth. He was very devoted to his work, and when Amy had been a small child, he had started teaching Amy minor magic like Levitation and that sort of magic. He raised Amy as if she was an Auror, but at the same time he treated her like a grandfather should treat his only granddaughter. He spoiled Amy with love and sometimes possessions. He was a sweet man to Amy and she would not trade him for the world.

Eli had brought her to work with him on many occasions when she had been too small to leave at home by herself. The first time she ever laid eyes on the Aurors, she was hooked and wanted to be as strong and tough and swift as all of them were. One night when they had come home from the AMG (or American Magical Government Building) Amy told her grandfather how she would love to be an Auror just like him, and do all of the stuff he could do. Eli gave this statement some thought, and with Amy's help, founded the Junior Auror Training Camp. Every summer they would enroll children who were old enough to do magic and they would hone their magical skills while teaching them the ways of the Auror. Amy had attended the camp with her grandfather anyway, even though she was only five, and practiced with the other kids. Eli thought that it was a bad idea since Amy was too young to do any magic, but she surprised him. Amy performed a lot of magic that summer, enough to defend herself anyway. Every year after that the camp got bigger and bigger and bigger and Amy attended them all. Every year Amy got stronger and was able to perform more complex magic. Eli noticed that she was performing magic that most eleven year old kids could not do in their first year of magical schooling. The next summer Amy was no longer Dueling against her peers, but against Eli's Aurors. The first time she went up against them, she lost some and she won some. Amy felt discouraged and the next summer when she was eight, she beat all she was pitted against.

Eli marveled at his granddaughter's magical ability, and when she turned nine, Eli had her training with young wannabe trainees who wanted to become Aurors. Amy was not as accomplished as most of the trainees, but that was to be expected since she was only nine and the other trainees were in their twenties. However, Amy never gave up. Even when she went home, she made Eli practice with her and show her tricks and the like. When she was ten she out did all of the trainees. However, being an Auror is not just about Dueling, an Auror has to have an excellence in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and of course Defense Against the Dark Arts is a must. Amy went well beyond her classmates and extensively studied Muggle Studies, Astronomy, Occlumency, Legilimency, and how to master a broomstick. By the time she was eleven, Amy had completed her text book studies and she was about to complete her field work, and the week before her first day of magical schooling at Washington Magical School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she graduated as a fully qualified Auror at the top of her class.

When Amy got to school, she found that she was not challenged enough and she had already completed the course work that the teachers were teaching up to the last year of schooling which was seven years. Eli pulled strings with the School Board, and after a series of tests, the School Board realized that Amy knew all she needed to know about magic, and she was able to graduate early and dedicate her full time to being an Auror. She job shadowed her grandfather for two years learning the ropes and assisting him on minor missions before she was finally allowed to have her own job when she was thirteen.

She had been an Auror for three years and during that time she had earned a couple of ranks and at the moment she was Lieutenant Amelia Potter, and with that rank she had five other Aurors at her disposal, they were her very own team. She and her team had been together for about a year and a half. During that time they had been on about fifty missions to all different parts of the world. She and her team were not only close comrades but were also brothers and sisters. The people in her team were, Jake Mathis, Penelope Johnson, Kristi Douglas, Nat Thomas, and Ray Lopez. She would giver her life for any of these people and she knew they would do the same for her.

Amy walked into the Auror Wing of AMG and was bid good morning by all of the other Aurors. Amy was well respected by the other Aurors, not just because she was the General's granddaughter, but because of the respect she had earned for herself. She had worked hard gaining everyone's trust, friendship, and respect and she did not take it lightly. She was taught that love, trust, friendship, respect, courage, virtue, and so on and so forth were to be gained and important to shaping a person's outlook and personality.

Amy walked into her office (in her opinion this was the best part of being a Lieutenant because she no longer had a cubicle) and closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat behind her desk and started to read through her mail. After five minutes of reading letters, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Amy called not looking up from the letter she was reading.

The door opened and in stepped her grandfather. He was about six foot one, and he was a heavy man. He had a short, gray beard and gray hair, steel blue eyes, and was slightly wrinkled. He was about seventy-six and used a cane because last year he had sustained an injury to his knee while on a mission in Africa. He walked (or limped more likely) over to Amy's desk as she looked up and smiled at him.

"Good morning, sir," she teased him acting like all the other employees acted around him trying to gain favor, "and where would you like me to kiss your butt this morning?"

Eli chuckled a little and then teased back, "Good morning, miss. I don't want you to kiss it this morning; I want you to bite it."

Amy laughed out loud as she got up and went to hug him good morning. He kissed her on the cheek and then asked, "So what are you up to this morning?"

"Reading through mail, finishing the report on the success of my mission to the Netherlands, and I thought about going to the gym and working out a little bit," Amy answered looking at the work on her desk with her hands on her hips. "Why do you need me to do something?"

"No," Eli said looking down at her. "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me for lunch before you go to the gym."

"Sure," Amy said, relieved it was not more work like he usually gave her, "but why though?"

"I can't simply take you out to lunch," Eli asked sounding slightly offended.

"No, you can," Amy assured him.

"Good," Eli said putting on his General voice, "I expect you in five hours sharp in my office."

"Yes, sir," Amy said, giving him one last hug then circling around to the back of her desk where she remained standing. "I'll be there."

"See you then," Eli said, stumping out the door and closing it behind him. Eli had not wanted to tell her the real reason behind his wanting to take her out to lunch. He had received a letter from Dumbledore's successor, Minerva McGonagall, and she now knew that Amy was a sister to the Boy Who Lived, and they needed her now to fight in the war against the tyrant who had killed Amy's parents, and had almost killed her and her brother. This was not as bad as the fact that Eli had yet to tell Amy any of this, let alone that she was adopted, and he knew that Amy would not be happy with him because she hated being kept out of the loop.


	3. The reactions

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Harry had remained silent all through breakfast, and when he was finished he walked outside. Harry walked the Weasley's property aimlessly thinking about the information he had just received. He had an American sister. He finally had a relative who understood what he had been through, who understood what it was like to grow up not knowing their past, and most importantly, who understood the pain and torture caused by Voldemort.

Harry had hardly realized that he had walked to the edge of the Weasley's property where back a couple of years ago, he, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins had played Quidditch. He stopped in the middle of the opening and sat down on the grass letting the sun's warm, golden rays warm his body and hopefully help him to relax. Looking around the old field, Harry wondered if his sister knew how to play Quidditch or if she was like Hermione and did not care for it. He sat there in the same spot for he did not know how long wondering what his sister was like. Was she pretty or homely? Was she a good witch or was she average? Did she know she was really British and not American? Would being a different nationality than him cause problems between them? Was she like their mother or father? Did she act like him or would she be completely opposite? Harry pondered these questions and so many more that he did not realize that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all walked up behind him.

"Harry," Hermione said trying to get his attention, "are you alright?"

Harry started and looked wildly around searching for the source of the voice. When his eyes settled on the other three he loosened up a bit and smiled, "Yeah, I'm alright. I was just thinking."

"Oh, I wish Dumbledore wouldn't have kept your sister a secret from us," Ginny said, sitting beside Harry in the grass. Taking on a more cheerful voice Ginny added, "At least we'll probably get to meet her this year. Do you think McGonagall will summon her to Hogwarts to help us?"

"I don't know," Harry said thoughtfully.

"It's going to be weird though," Ron interjected, crossing his arms and looking at Harry. "I never thought we would have two Potters."

"Why is that so weird, Ron," Hermione asked him in an annoyed tone. "I think it's great that Harry has a sibling who understands him."

"How do we know she'll understand me though, Hermione," Harry asked, with his anxiety rising. "She's American. We've grown up thousands of miles apart. How do you know that she'll understand us or me for that matter?"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione snapped loosing her patience, "so she's American, that doesn't make her an alien! She has feelings and she may just remember a little of her life here in Britain."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ron said, now taking a seat in the grass beside Ginny. "Dumbledore's letter said that Amelia was eleven months younger than Harry. If Harry was a year old when his parents died, Amelia would have only been a month old."

"That's true," Ginny piped in, nodding in agreement, "but that was such a traumatic event that she could possibly have _some_ fuzzy memories."

Harry nodded. What had been excitement upon learning he had a sister slowly started to turn into fear. Ron was right; Amelia would have only been a month old at the time of their parents' murder. She could not be expected to remember any of her life in Britain. As far as Amelia knew, she was an American and nothing else.

Hermione kneeled down next to Harry when she saw the fear in his eyes, "Don't worry, Harry. Even if she doesn't remember her life here, that doesn't make her less of a sister. She is the only magical family you have left; you must meet her and talk to her."

"What if she doesn't want to meet me, Hermione," Harry asked staring her straight in the eyes. "What if she's comfortable being an American with her grandfather, and she doesn't want to be tied with anyone from her distant past? What if she doesn't want any part of this war? She might feel like this has nothing to do with her, and she may not want to come! To her none of this exists, I don't exist."

With that Harry got up and walked away from his friends, and back towards the Weasley's house where he had some questions to ask of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

---

"Hey, Gramps," Amy said happily as she sat in the chair opposite her grandfather's desk. "Where are we eating?"

"I thought we would go to the Blue Jay Diner," Eli suggested.

"We haven't been there in ages," Amy said excitedly, her eyes starting to twinkle with memories. "The last time we ate there we were celebrating me getting a job as a full time Auror."

"That was the last time, wasn't it," Eli thought out loud, furrowing his brow trying to remember.

Amy nodded. However, as she thought about all the times they had went to the Diner, it had had something to do with a special occasion. Amy could not possibly think of an occasion that was today. It was not either of their birthdays, neither he nor she had got a raise or anything job related, no one had died that they knew, or a couple at work had not had a child. Amy was puzzled so she asked, "Why are we going to the Diner for? Has something happened that I don't know about?"

Eli turned his attention to the ceiling and replied without looking at her, "I guess you could say that."

Amy was as confused now as ever, but she shrugged it off and guessed she would just have to wait.

She and her grandfather left the office five minutes later and started their trek towards the Blue Jay Diner that was about six blocks up from the AMG (which looked like an out of business shopping mall to Muggles). Amy and Eli walked side by side until they reached the Diner and sat opposite each other in a booth they had been shown to by one of the hottest waiters Amy had ever seen. Eli cleared his throat as he noticed her staring after him with one eyebrow arched which meant she was thinking about something. When Amy heard him, she reluctantly looked away and picked up a menu to cover up her face which felt rather warm despite the cool air in the Diner.

Ten minutes later they had placed their order and had made small talk until Eli figured it was time to tell her.

"Amy," Eli started out nervously, "you know I love you more than anything in the world and there is nothing that could ever change that."

At these words Amy's face turned from happy to expressionless in a split second. She felt that the rug was going to be pulled out from under her so to speak. She listened intently as Eli blundered on, "And you know that I try to keep you up to date with everything, and I would never dream of disappointing you---,"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake," Amy growled, loosing her patience with him beating around the bush, "would you just come out and say what you want to say for the love of it."

Eli stared at her for a few moments hesitating on whether to say what he needed to or not, and he wondered just how he would say it.

Choosing his words carefully, Eli whispered so that Amy had to lean in to hear, "I received a letter from a lady called Professor Minerva McGonagall. She is the Headmistress of a school in Britain called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She contacted me the other day to tell me what has been going on in magical Britain, and well, they are in the mist of a war against the Dark Lord Voldemort, and they need all the help they can get. I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't like to go and help them out with this."

Amy continued staring at him with her mouth slightly open. So this was all the hassle to merely request that she help an Allie country with a war against evil? Amy had helped many countries fight for their freedom in some form, and when Eli had asked her to go fight those he had just come out and said it. Why was he acting all weird over this war?

"Okay," Amy whispered slowly, "but why are you acting all funny? How is this war different from any other I've ever fought in?"

"Well," Eli said carefully, "you are tied to this war in more ways than you know."

"What do you mean," Amy asked confused.

"I mean," Eli said, "that you are tied to _Britain_ in more ways than you know."

"I'm not trying to be ditzy here," Amy growled, starting to get annoyed with his dancing-around-the-truth jig, "but I still don't know what you're freakin' talking about!"

Eli sighed, "Amy, you were born in Britain, and when your parents died a man named Albus Dumbledore brought you over here to America to find a suitable home for you. He came to the AMG and stumbled across me. He thought that I would be the perfect guardian for you. I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you."

She was wide eyed with her mouth hanging open as finished by saying, "Amy, you are adopted."


	4. Then and now

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Harry opened the backdoor that led into the Weasley's kitchen where Mr. Weasley was still sitting at the table while Mrs. Weasley was at the sink magically cleaning the dishes. When Harry shut the door behind him, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked up towards him. As soon as they saw him they quickly averted their eyes and busied themselves with something else.

Harry walked further into the kitchen and stopped when he was right in the middle of husband and wife. He crossed his arms and said to no one in particular, "Is there anything either of you wish to say?"

Neither of the Weasleys said anything nor did they turn around and look at him. Harry, with an air of impatience in his voice exclaimed, "Well?"

"Oh, Harry," Mrs. Weasley shouted out of exasperation and wheeled around to face an expressionless Harry. "Don't you think that if we had known your sister was alive we would have told you?"

"That," Harry said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "is a matter of opinion."

"Harry," Mr. Weasley exclaimed sounding offended, "are you suggesting that Molly and I would have lied to you?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley," Harry whispered facing the older man, "you, and many others, have lied to me before. Why is this time any different?"

Mr. Weasley was breathing heavily while Mrs. Weasley stared at Harry's back with her hands over her mouth.

"Alright," Mr. Weasley shouted evidently hurt, "what do you want to know."  
"Why did Dumbledore send her to the States? Why not find her a Wizarding family here in Britain?"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at one another for the longest time before Mrs. Weasley crossed the kitchen and took a seat, while she gestured that Harry should do the same. Reluctantly, Harry took a seat next to her while Mr. Weasley remained standing as he explained, "Dumbledore did not think it was safe to have both of you in the same country where desperate Death Eaters were running rampant after the defeat of You-Know-Who. Dumbledore feared that while you were safe at your relative's house protected by an ancient spell that Amelia would be more open to attack. He did not want three Potters dead on the same night. Shortly after he dropped you off, he had Hagrid bring Amelia to him at Hogwarts. The next morning, Dumbledore set off to the one country he thought she would be most safe in, the United States. He told the Order that he was going to find a suitable guardian for her in America. We argued against it saying that we could take care of her and protect her. All of the Order agreed that surely all of us, including Dumbledore, would be more than enough protection for her in case of an attack. However, Dumbledore ruled against us. He said that by growing up away from all of this, she would live a longer, happier life."

"But she wouldn't know any of us," Harry interjected, angry at how Dumbledore, for as smart as he was, could be so blind when it came to family. "She wouldn't know her past or her family!"

"That's exactly what we said back all those years ago," Mrs. Weasley said nodding in agreement as all the memories of that Order meeting flashed back into brain after so many years of laying dormant and forgotten. "But, still Dumbledore ruled against it. All he said was that he had his reasons, and that when we were sure Britain was safe again that we could then invite Amelia back to live with us. In the mean time, she was to stay in America with the guardian he picked out for her. Oh it was sad the day he took Amelia away. We all took it hard, us, Sirius, Minerva, the Longbottoms, and especially Severus---,"

"Snape took it hard," Harry exclaimed, looking bewildered at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in turn, trying to imagine Snape showing any sort of emotion other than hatred, loathing, and despair. When he could not think of any he said, "Why would Snape take it so hard? If I had gone he would have rejoiced!"

"We don't know," Mr. Weasley said scratching his head thinking. "He took it the hardest out of all of us, I think. While she was at Hogwarts, all Severus did was play with her. He was quite taken with her, and when Dumbledore said he was going to take Amelia to America, Severus went mad."

Harry shook his head completely lost and confused. He then looked back up at Mr. Weasley when he asked, "You said you would have told me I had a sister if you thought she was alive. Why would have reason to believe she wasn't?"

"When Dumbledore handed her over to the guardian he had picked out for her, Dumbledore told her guardian, who I believe is named Eli that every month he wanted a letter telling him how Amelia was getting along. Eli agreed and for four years wrote every month on the day. When Amelia turned four, Dumbledore, Minerva, and Severus went and visited her in America during the summer holiday. When they got back, all of them said she was happy and looked healthy, and that she was the cutest and sweetest little girl you had ever seen. Minerva said Amelia had dark-blonde curly hair and big, dark brown oval shaped eyes. Severus said she looked exactly like her mother except for the hair and eye color. To make a long story short they were pleased. Then when the day of the monthly letter came around, no letter was received. Dumbledore put it off figuring that since they had just seen Amelia that she was fine; however, months turned into years. Dumbledore sent many letters asking what happened and if everything was alright. Three years ago, Dumbledore, Minerva, and Severus decided to go back to America to see for themselves what had happened to Amelia and Eli. Well, you know what happened that summer three years ago. Strange things started happening to our people and Dumbledore figured he should stay, and that Minerva and Severus should stay as well to help with the crisis here at home. Still when no word came from Eli or from Amelia, for she would have been thirteen, Dumbledore pronounced her dead."

"That explains that," Harry said, still trying to absorb all of this information, "but that still doesn't explain why Dumbledore wouldn't have told me."

"Well, Harry," Mrs. Weasley chimed in after listening to her husband and thinking back, "you were getting all this other information about You-Know-Who, Sirius died, Umbridge came along, and whatever else you had going on to cap that. Do you honestly think you could have handled Dumbledore telling you that you had a sister on top of all that stress?"

Harry thought good, long, and hard about that question, then he sighed, "No, I suppose I wouldn't have."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled understanding smiles at him as Harry asked desperately, "Do you have any idea what happened to her at all?"

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said softly, thinking if she had heard anything over the years that may have linked Amelia to something conclusive, "all we know for sure is that her grandfather was, or is, an Auror. He could have possibly been hunted down by a criminal and been killed along with Amelia, or on a happier note, Eli just stopped communicating all together."

"Why would he cut us off though," Harry asked, trying to think of some reasonable explanation. "I mean, we're really all she's about. She's British for bloody sake's!"

"No, she's not, Harry," Mr. Weasley growled, looking Harry straight in the eye.

"Well, why isn't she? She was born here! She's a native British," Harry shouted, unable to understand why they were saying she was not.

"Harry, she was brought up American," Mrs. Weasley whispered, putting her hand on Harry's arm. "She eats, breathes, sleeps, and thinks American. All she's ever really known is America, and since she has lived in America practically all her life, she has undoubtly been made an American citizen. She is not British, Harry. If she is still alive, she will not claim Britain as her home, she'll claim America. That makes her American, and she will never be British again."


	5. The decision

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

"I can't believe you kept this from me for all these years!"

Amy stormed through her office door with Eli right on her heels. When Eli had told her she was adopted, she had raced out of the Diner and Eli had somehow been able to keep up with her. 

"Well, honey," Eli said breathless falling back into a chair opposite Amy's desk. "I was going to, but then we became a family and one thing led to another and I just didn't want to tell you."

"Why though," Amy yelled, "there has to be another reason that you didn't want to tell me! What is it?"

"I didn't think that you would handle it very well," Eli gasped, looking up at Amy with eyes that seemed to say 'And I was right.' "I thought you wouldn't love me like a real grandfather and I didn't want to ruin our relationship."

"Gramps," Amy stared at Eli her voice and look softening slightly, "you will always be my grandfather. I mean, you are the one who raised me, loved me, and was always there for me. I would have loved you just the same, but you LIED to me! How do I forgive you for lying to me about something as important as this?"

Eli looked down at the carpet before answering, "I don't expect you too. I'm sorry and that's all I can say. I can't go back and change anything or say anything different that would make you forgive me. However, is there anything I can do now in the hope that you will forgive me?"

Amy looked at him then into the empty fireplace and said with no emotion in her voice, "You can leave me alone while I think."

Eli stared at her back with a mixture of shock and hurt on his face. He slowly got to his feet, attempted to say something to her, but then turned and left her office shutting the door behind him. 

Amy circled around to the back of her desk and sat down in her chair. She could not believe that this was happening to her. _You idiot, _she thought to herself, _you should have known something was wrong. _It all made sense now as to why Eli did not her parents names, had no memory of her until she was a month old, how he did not know how her parents had died, and when she had asked about her parents and who she looked most like, he did not answer her. 

Amy put her head in her heads in frustration. After all these years of believing she was Amy Potter, granddaughter of Eli Truman, the first ever Underage Fully-Qualified American Auror; and now she was not. She knew she was still Amy Potter and all that, but her personal identity had been taken away. She felt like a completely different person. 

Amy took out the letter from Minerva McGonagall that Eli had shown her when they had been at the Diner. Amy had not read it yet, but she had snatched it up off the table and had run back to her office. She unfolded the letter and read:

Mr. Truman,

Hello, I don't know if you remember me, but I came with Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape on our visit to America twelve years ago to check on Amelia. Having never heard from you again I was just wondering if both of you were alright. I also wrote to inform you that last year Dumbledore was killed, and we are now desperate for any help we can possibly find. I know you are an Auror so I am requesting your help and Amelia's if you will allow it. 

Mr. Truman we are facing dark times. I don't know if you have told Amelia about her past, but I assure you that if you haven't now would be a good time to. Her past family and friends are being hunted down by the Dark Lord who you know killed Amelia's parents, and nearly killed her if it had not been for her father, James. I beg of you to come and help us, please. 

Albus left me a letter telling me to contact you and Amelia and ask for your help if the time came to do so. I do hope you will help us. As Albus said you and Amelia are our last hope!

Sincerely Yours,

Minerva McGonagall

Amy sat back in her chair reading and rereading the letter that was a desperate cry for help. In the Diner Eli had told her that he wanted her to help them with this war since she was so closely tied to it, and indeed she was. Her parents had been killed by this Dark Lord. Amy knew absolutely nothing about this wizard, but from McGonagall's letter could sense that he was a powerful, murderous, and evil presence that was feared by every wizard in Britain and if not contained, could be a threat to America and other countries. 

Amy let out a deep sigh, her conscience waging an internal battle. She fought with her self wondering if she should go or not. On one hand, she was an Auror of America, and her duty was to help all other countries in need to help fight for their freedom against evil such as the Dark Lord, and these people needed it and were her past. They were the ones to which she belonged. They were her parents' friends and family and her friends and family as well. On the other hand, they were complete strangers to her in a different society and a foreign country. Their affairs and wars were none of her concern really, and they should not put that kind of weight on her shoulders calling her "their last hope". 

Amy let out another deep sigh. As far as her personal wants went, she wanted to go and meet the people that held the answers to her past. She wanted to meet the people who had personally known her parents and had known her when she had been her true self. Most of all, she wanted to meet her only blood relative, Harry. She had had no idea that she was a sibling. She wondered what he was like. She wondered if he knew how to play Quidditch or if he was like most of her friends and thought it was a stupid game. Was he handsome or fugly? Was he a good wizard or was average? Did he know his sister was American and not British? Would being a different nationality than her cause problems between them? Was he like their mother or father? Did he act like her or would he be completely opposite? Amy pondered these questions and so many more until she made up her mind on what she was going to do.

Amy decided that she would find out the answers to her questions first hand. Getting excited and rebellious, Amy yanked open the top right hand drawer of her desk, and pulled out a piece of parchment and an ink pen (she hated quills), and started writing a response letter to Minerva McGonagall which said:

Dear Minerva McGonagall,

I have thought about joining your cause and have accepted. You will forgive me for not knowing more about the enemy we are fighting. I would be most grateful if you would fill me in when I arrive. I will be leaving the American Magical Government Building at around two o'clock in the afternoon my time tomorrow. I believe that will be around nine o'clock your time in London. I will be traveling by Port Key since it's too long to travel by Apparition, and there are no fireplaces that connect America and England. I will be arriving at the Ministry of Magic and will stay at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley until the Hogwarts Express leaves for Hogwarts. I will take the train and blend in like any other student. 

If this will not suit you, please let me know as soon as possible.

Respectfully,

Lieutenant Amy Potter

Amy rolled up her letter and whistled for her bird to deliver it. However, Amy's bird was not an owl, it was a young phoenix. Amy had found the phoenix abused in a house owned by a wizard who dealt in the Dark Arts, and when Amy had busted his place on a suspicion of Dark Magic, she had discovered the sick and dying phoenix and had nursed her back to health. Ever since then Amy and Felicia (girl Latin name for lucky) had been good friends.

Felicia flew down from her perch that hung from the ceiling and landed softly on Amy's desk. Amy held out the letter and Felicia took it in her beak, and then cooed softly as if to say, "Where am I taking this?"

"This goes to Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. Take this to her quickly, but don't burn anything!"

Felicia cooed again as if to say she understood and flew up to her perch, and in a ball of gold fire she disappeared to Hogwarts. 

Amy smiled to herself as she leaned back waiting for Felicia to return with a response from McGonagall. She was finally going to learn about her past. She was going to Hogwarts! 


	6. Coming to England

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Harry went up to his room at the Weasley's after his conversation with the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and stayed there the rest of the day. He sat on his bed watching the sun slowly sink behind the horizon and saw the stars start to twinkle as they came out for the night. 

Little bits and pieces of the conversation played in his mind as he thought about them in greater detail. Amelia could be dead; he could be just as alone as he was before. He had lost everyone he had ever cared for, his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and now maybe his only magical-blood relative. 

Harry laid back on his bed and slowly fell asleep with the feeling of sadness and loss building up inside him again.

---

While Harry was in England feeling loss and despair, Amy was in America getting packed to go to visit him. Without a word to her grandfather, Amy had rushed upstairs to her room, shut the door, and had not come out since. 

Even though she was excited about finally meeting everyone that Time had allowed her to forget, she was also beginning to get nervous. She was going to face her past. Not only would she be facing her past, she would helping them fight a war against an evil wizard. _Oh, well, _she thought, a triumphant smile playing across her lips, _I've faced many bad wizards and I'm still here._

Amy went through her room and bathroom once more just to make sure she had not forgotten anything. When she was sure she had not, there was a knock on her door.

"Amy," her grandfather's muffled voice asked through the door, "can I come in?"

"Sure," Amy said shortly, zipping her suitcase.

Eli slowly opened the door and when he saw the suitcase asked concerned, "Where are you going?"

"Hogwarts," Amy said heaving her luggage off her bed so she could sit down, "I plan on leaving tomorrow from work at around two. I'll be traveling by Port Key."

Eli blinked a few times in disbelief before he asked, "Does anyone at Hogwarts know about this, or are you just planning on showing up and saying here I am."

"McGonagall knows," Amy said crossing her legs and staring at Eli. "I wrote her a letter and sent it with Felicia. Felicia brought back a letter ten minutes later with her reply. She said that it was fine and that it actually worked out perfect because that's when she was going to talk to Harry about me. She thought it would be good if I was there, but that we would be speaking privately before the Sorting, or whatever she called it."

During Amy's explanation, Eli's eyebrows had gone up a considerable height. "Well," he said taking a seat next to Amy on her bed, "it sounds as if you have everything figured out."

"Yeah," Amy said still looking at him without any emotion on her face. "I do."

Eli gave a small smile then stared hard at the carpet as if he were thinking of something really good to say. After a minute or two he looked at Amy with a stern expression on his face, "I want you to be careful, Amy."

"I will," Amy said slightly taken aback by his gruff order. "I always am."

"No," Eli growled in a low voice, "this time is different."

"How so," Amy asked confused. "It's another war in another country just like I've done many other times. Why is this so different?"

"People know you," Eli frowned at her, "the enemy knows you. Just be careful, Whirlwind, okay?"

"Alright," Amy accepted taking in the full worry and concern in his voice.

"And if you need me," Eli continued, "you know you can always call me anytime and I'll be right there."

"I know, Gramps," Amy whispered, and for the first time since Eli had told her she was adopted, Amy hugged him. "You always have. Thanks, Gramps and I love you."

"Oh," Eli said chuckling glad that Amy had finally forgiven him, "I love you too, Whirlwind. I'm sorry I never told you."

"That's alright," Amy said looking her grandfather in the eye, "thinking back on it, I probably wouldn't have handled it that well."

Both of them laughed and hugged each other again.

---

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley's concerned voice said through the door, "are you feeling alright? You're not sick are you, dear?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley," Harry hoarsely yelled back, "I'm fine."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, not sounding at all satisfied with his answer, "breakfast is downstairs, dear! Also we're going to Diagon Alley today to get your things!"

Harry grunted "okay" and did not hear Mrs. Weasley leave for another minute. Harry waited a few seconds before he lifted himself out of bed and cleaned himself up for the day. Twenty minutes later he went downstairs into the Weasley's kitchen where the talking quickly subsided. Harry rolled his eyes in frustration as he walked over to the stove and said, "I hate it when you guys do that sort of rubbish!"

Almost immediately everyone in the kitchen picked up their conversations where they had left off. When Harry had fixed a plate for himself, he took his usual seat between Hermione and Mr. Weasley. Both said good morning like they usually did and Harry eased off a little bit. After a quite pleasant breakfast, everyone got their money and their cloaks together and filed in line before the Weasley's fireplace. 

"Alright everyone," Mr. Weasley yelled over the chattering crowd. "You know the routine, say Diagon Alley nice and clearly!"

"We know, Dad," Ron said impatiently as he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "DIAGON ALLEY!"

The next instant he was engulfed in emerald flames and then was gone. Turning from the fireplace, Mrs. Weasley held the flowerpot out to Harry and said, "Your turn Harry." 

Harry took a big handful himself then stepped into the fireplace as Ron had done. In the same loud, clear voice Harry shouted, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

The next thing he saw was emerald flames enveloping him as he spun around and around. Then before he knew it, he slid out of another fireplace and unintentionally knocked a girl over.

---

As Harry was getting up to start his day, Amy's day had already begun. When Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were leaving for Diagon Alley at nine o'clock, Amy was leaving for England at two o'clock.

Eli had helped Amy with her luggage and ran through a very long list of what she should have with her. 

"Gramps," she finally yelled when he started to just then go through the Cs on his list after ten minutes, "I think I have everything I need. If I forgot anything I'll have Felicia come over here and grab what I left."

"Alright," Eli said giving her a nervous smile. "I'm just scared for you. Please promise me that you'll come back in one piece."

"Promise," Amy said giving her grandfather a reassuring smile. "Gramps, nothing is going to happen to me, I promise."

"Good," Eli replied pulling Amy into a big bear hug, "because I don't know what I would do without you. You're my life, and I have enjoyed every minute of being your grandfather. I love you so much, Whirlwind."

"I love you too, Gramps," Amy said gasping for air. "Let me go, Gramps. I can't breath!"

"Oh, sorry," Eli said and dropped her.

Amy gave Eli one last kiss on the cheek then grabbed her Port Key, her stuffed dog Eli had gotten her when she had turned two, which would also serve as her ticket home. 

"Later, Gramps," Amy said taking hold of her animal. "Could you count off for me?"

"Sure," he agreed, "three…two…one…"

A split second later Amy felt what she called the Hook, hook her stomach and she fell through space. It seemed to go on for several seconds and then as suddenly as it had started, she made a firm impact with the ground.

"Ouch," she groaned getting to her feet. From what she could see she had held onto all of her belongings, and she looked around to see where she was. The old sign above the building she was standing in front of read The Leaky Cauldron. Amy narrowed her eyes in dismay. "Well," she mumbled quietly to herself. "This is home sweet home for the next week." Quickly Amy shoved her stuffed animal into her suitcase before entering the building

Slowly and cautiously, Amy stepped inside to the dirty, smoky atmosphere of the pub. When she stepped inside, all eyes turned toward her. Not realizing what she was saying, she stared around at the small crowd of regulars and said, "'Sup?"

The whole crowd cocked one of their eyebrows as they could easily sense that she was not British, Irish, Scottish, or anything else from around their neck of the woods. Looking down at her suitcase, Amy shrunk it without muttering a word or using a wand. Just then Amy thought of her wand which she had stuck in the right back pocket of her American Eagle jeans, and gripped it reassuringly just in case. 

Lacking confidence, yet acting like she had some, Amy strolled up to the barman and asked in her American accent (since she figured she already blown her cover with her greeting), "Do you have any rooms available?"

"I believe I do," the hunched over barman replied, "who's the room for?"

"Me," Amy told him, wanting to smart off so bad and say _it's really for my imaginary friend here._

"Who's me," the barman asked, sounding as if he was getting suspicious.

"Amelia Truman," Amy said thinking quickly.

"Alright, Miss Truman," the barman said taking a key down off a peg. "Follow me this way."

Amy followed him nervously. She felt all eyes watching her and the barman disappear upstairs. He stopped in front of room thirty-seven and said, "I hope this room is to your liking. My name is Tom if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks, Tom," Amy said quickly stepping aside to let Tom through the tight hallway. Amy walked into her room and thinking of the Cheer commercial thought out loud, "Well this room as a wee bit of the dingies."

She took her shrunken luggage out of her pocket, returned it to full size, and set it up against the wall out of the way. She decided she would unpack later and explore now. She had been to England before once on a very short visit and had not gotten to see the sights. Now that she was going to be staying here for a while, she figured she would have a look around Diagon Alley.

She walked downstairs and yet again all eyes were on her. She walked over to the bar where Tom was stationed again and said, "Hey, Tom, how do you get to Diagon Alley?"

"I'll show you, but I'll only show you once," he said impatiently, and led Amy out into the backyard to a brick wall. "This is what you do to open the wall into Diagon Alley."

He slowly showed her which bricks to tap and then the wall started to rearrange itself into an archway leading into a bustling Diagon Alley.

"Thanks, Tom," Amy said breathless without looking at him. He grunted a "You're welcome" then shuffled back inside and slammed the door shut.

Amy stepped out into the crowd and was swept up the Alley. She explored shop after shop after shop after shop. This place seemed to never end, it was kind of like New York. After a while she got tired and hungry and stopped at an ice cream parlor. She ate outside since the day was so pleasant, then after she had rested she started exploring again. 

She finally came to a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts and decided to investigate it as well. She stepped inside and saw books stacked in the oddest fashion. In America everything was always neat and orderly, here in England everything so far in these establishments was flung everywhere and magically stuck together and just sloppy. She wandered between the shelves and ended up in front of the fireplace looking at a book titled "What Animagus Would You Be?" Amy thought this was funny since she already knew what her Animagus would be since she was one. As she went to put the book back, green flames shot from the fireplace and nearly scared her to death. Out of the fire stepped a tall, skinny, carrot top boy brushing off ash from the front of his clothes. Deciding she should hurry and step away from the fireplace before someone else flew out, it was too late. As soon as she walked across the path of the opening of the fireplace, out came another boy who wore glasses, was skinny also, and was a little shorter than the other. Instead of gracefully walking out of the fire like the other boy had, this one just sort of slid out, crashing into Amy and making her fall over on top of him.


	7. The meeting

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Everyone in the bookstore looked around wide-eyed at the pair of them, one lying on top of the other. Quickly getting up off the boy, Amy brushed off her hoodie, glared down at him, and in her best British accent yelled, "Don't you know how to bloody well get out of the Floo?"

"Sorry," he said hurriedly, scrambling to his feet, "I didn't mean to."

At that time two girls stepped out of the fireplace and looked between Harry and Amy. With a confused expression on her face, Hermione stared at Ron who was laughing and asked, "What happened?"

In between breaths Ron tried to explain, "Harry just completely clobbered this girl! He flew out of the fireplace and bowled her over!"

"Oh my gosh," Hermione squealed, looking around at Amy who was still fuming. "I'm sure he's terribly sorry! Aren't you, Harry?"

"I've already apologized," Harry barked at her. 

Hermione looked to Amy as if to clarify that he did and Amy nodded.

This time more green flames erupted and out stepped Mrs. Weasley who also stared at the small crowd. "What happened?"

Again Ron explained and with a worried look on her face, swiftly walked over to Amy as she asked, "Are you alright, dear?"

Before Amy could answer another green flame erupted and out came Mr. Weasley. Amy raised an eyebrow to Mrs. Weasley and asked still in her British accent, "How many more people you got comin' out of that thing?"

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "That's all of us."

Amy nodded still staring at the fireplace expecting more people to join there group. When she was convinced no more would be coming, she looked back up at Mrs. Weasley who was studying her with a shrewd expression on her face, "You look familiar, dear. Have we seen you somewhere before?"

"No," Amy answered, scared that they may indeed recognize Amelia Lilianne Potter. "I don't believe so."

She looked over at Mr. Weasley who had the same look. Feeling kind of awkward Amy said, "Well, I had better be going."

"Oh, no, dear," Mrs. Weasley objected, knowing that her and Arthur's staring had caused the discomfort. "We're sorry; we didn't mean to stare at you like some sort of wild animal. Are your parents around?"

"No," Amy said. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at her again she quickly explained, "They're at home. I came by myself today."

"Oh, are you going to Hogwarts," Hermione asked hopefully.

"You could say that," Amy said.

"We've never seen you around Hogwarts before," Ron questioned her. "What year and House are you in?"

"Year and House," Amy asked him starting to panic.

"Yeah," Ron confirmed.

Amy had to think fast. She did not know Hogwarts had Houses. She knew they had years and if she was still going to school she would be in her sixth year. However, she did not even know the names of the so called "Houses". She looked around the bookstore for something that may help her. She quickly caught sight of a banner above the front window that read "Do you know what House you want: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw." _Oh, thank you, God,_ Amy thought letting out a mental sigh.

"I'm in…Ravenclaw and I'm a sixth year," she rattled off.

For a moment, the crowd around her seemed to be considering her answer until finally Hermione thought out loud, "That may explain why we've never seen you."

Amy bowed her head so they could not see her close her eyes in thanks that they did not suspect her yet. When she looked up she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione all staring at her wearing smiles as if to say they accepted her.

"Would you like to walk with us…?" Mrs. Weasley asked, pausing as she did not know Amy's name.

Thinking it would be too dangerous to use any of her real name, Amy told them an alias, "My name is Penelope Cruz."

She had not intended to use a movie stars name, but that had been the first name to pop into her head. Besides, she figured she was safe with this name since she severely doubted that any of them knew an American Muggle's name.

"Well, nice to meet you, Penelope," Harry said shaking her hand. "Sorry about knocking you over like that."

"Don't worry about it," Amy smiled. As he was shaking Harry's hand she noticed for the first time since their encounter the lightening shaped scar on his head. Amy knew from the scar which Harry this guy was. Amy had finally, after sixteen years, was shaking hands with her brother.

---

Amy had a marvelous time with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys. After they had bought their books for school, (Amy made up the lie that she had already bought her books and they were at home) they made their way to the other shops on Diagon Alley, some that Amy had already been in and others she had not, one of them being Ollivander's Wands. 

"We come in here at the beginning of every school year to get our wands serviced by Mr. Ollivander," Hermione explained as she, Amy, Harry, Ron, and Ginny crowded into the shop and waited for Mr. Ollivander. "Just to make sure they're in top shape. He sold all of us our wands, you know? You probably do since he sold you yours"

Amy smiled. She remembered when Gramps had taken her to get her wand at Vulcan's Emporium. She had been so happy that day because she was going to be a big girl and be strong and powerful like her grandfather. It made her happy to think of Gramps and she wondered what he was doing now.

"Good day," a soft male voice said from somewhere in the depths of the darkness between the rows of wands making Amy jump. "Can I help you?"

An old man came into the light. He had gray beady eyes, fly away gray hair, and looked as old as his store was. When the old man whom Amy assumed was Mr. Ollivander set his eyes on her he exclaimed, "Why, do I have a new customer?"

All the kids looked around at Amy who hastily explained, "I bought mine in America."

Amy saw Mr. Ollivander's eyes widen slightly as he strode over to Amy and held out his hand, "May I see your wand, miss?"

Amy looked at Mr. Ollivander then down at his hand as though she was unsure. Mr. Ollivander replied somewhat impatiently, "I'm not going to break it. I just want to examine it, I'll give it right back, you know?"

Amy reluctantly reached to the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her wand that had saved her life more than once. When Mr. Ollivander saw it his eyes went as wide as they could go.

"Well, my dear," he whispered gruffly, taking it by the handle and giving it whirl. A silver arrow shot out of the end and struck the wood above the door where it sunk a good two inches into the wood. Mr. Ollivander and the rest of the kids looked at the arrow then back at Amy in awe before Mr. Ollivander whispered in his deep, gruff voice very seriously, "This is a mighty wand you wield her, miss. It is black gaboon ebony wood, twelve and a half inches, with an essence of phoenix talon. This is a very powerful wand, and has limitless power as well as unprecedented protection qualities. You must be a powerful witch, miss."

Mr. Ollivander carefully handed Amy back her wand as though he was handling a bomb. He then quickly turned to Harry's wand and busied himself with it. 

When Mr. Ollivander had checked everyone else's wand and they were all getting ready to leave Mr. Ollivander called, "Miss, may I speak to you a moment alone, please?"

Amy turned around to face him and he had a very grave expression on his face. Amy then turned back to Ron who said, "We'll wait for you out there, Penelope."

Amy nodded then walked over to where Mr. Ollivander was sitting behind his counter.

"Yes, sir," she asked trying to act more British now than she had acted all day.

"You can't fool me," Mr. Ollivander whispered pointing a work-worn finger at Amy. Amy was thoroughly taken aback as she asked innocently and a little panicky, "What do you mean?"

"The minute I saw you I recognized who you were," Mr. Ollivander said, a triumphant smile spreading across his lips. "You are Amelia Potter!"

"How did you know," Amy asked dropping her British accent.

Mr. Ollivander laughed or wheezed more like as he said, "You look like your mother with your father's eyes. I would have recognized you anywhere."

"The Weasleys don't seem to," Amy protested.

"No," Mr. Ollivander disagreed shaking has shaggy head, "they do. They just don't know what to make of you. You mark my words, by the time you say goodbye to them today, they'll ask you about yourself; just you wait."

Then with a twinkle in his eye he said, "Don't worry, Miss Potter, your secret is safe with me. I'm glad you're here to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. With a wand like that he'll have a tough time handling you."

With a smile Mr. Ollivander nodded a goodbye to her and disappeared into the darkness between the rows once more, leaving Amy standing alone staring after him.


	8. Discovering the truth

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

"So what did Mr. Ollivander want," Harry asked when Amy walked up beside him.

"Oh, just to talk about my wand, you know," Amy replied putting her false British accent back on. "So where do we go to now?"

"Well, I've got to go to the Magical Menagerie to get some bug and flea drops for my cat," Hermione answered looking at what looked like a To-Do List.

"That thing's a bloody monster it is," Ron leaned over and whispered into Amy's ear. 

"He is not, Ron," said Hermione defensively. "You know if it hadn't been for Crookshanks we would never have found out about Peter Pettigrew."

"Who's that," Amy asked tilting her head to one side.

"He used to be one of my Dad's best mates," Harry explained calmly, "until he betrayed him and ended up getting him and my Mum killed."

"He's quite a pathetic git, really," Ron added.

Amy was very interested now since this conversation was getting around to her parents so she asked, "So what happened to him? Did he get caught?"

"No, unfortunately," Harry whispered. "He got away from us since we had a…distraction you could say."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at each other and then just as quickly looked away. Amy raised an eyebrow to Hermione, but when Hermione offered no explanation to their odd behavior, Amy did not press it.

The entire time they had been talking, they had wandered up the street and were at the doorstep to the Magical Menagerie before any of them knew it. Harry reached the door first and held it open for Amy, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. When Amy got inside she had a bad feeling about this. Since she was an Animagus, animals often times acted strange around her. Unfortunately, today was no exception.

Hermione walked up to the shopkeeper and told her what she needed. The shopkeeper nodded then disappeared into the back of the shop giving them all time to look around. Amy noticed on a shelf a cage full of mice with little plastic swords like people used to stick party snacks with. Two of the bigger mice seemed to be having a Duel with them, and when Amy approached their cage, they stopped what they were doing and all the mice stood and bowed to her. 

"Why are they bowing to you," Harry asked walking up beside her.

"Haven't got a clue," Amy said without hesitation and walked away to a cage full of cats. These cats seemed to be ordinary housecats, but they to stopped whatever they were doing and bowed to Amy also. Amy's eyes went wide and quickly walked away from them also coming to a fully enclosed case with a rather large snake inside it. Amy heard it hiss, _My Queen, help us!_

"I'm going to be waiting outside," Amy whispered into Ginny's ear since she was closer.

Harry watched Amy leave and narrowed his eyes. He had heard what the snake had said.

---

"I'm telling you something isn't right," Harry told Ron as they stood in an isolated corner of the shop where they would not be over heard.

"You're sure you heard the snake say that to Penelope," Ron asked his eyebrows disappearing into his bangs.

"Yes," Harry almost shouted out of aggravation, "the snake said 'My Queen help us!' I'm a Parselmouth, I know these things!"

"Yeah," Ron agreed in a sort-of kind-of voice, "but how do you know Penelope understood? You may have indeed heard the snake say that, but how do you know Penelope heard that snake say that and not it simply hissing?"

Harry thought about it long and hard for a moment before he replied in a sigh, "I suppose you're right. It's just that when she heard it she left. Personally, I think she understood just fine. I mean why else would that snake call her its Queen?"

Ron shook his head as Hermione and Ginny joined them, Hermione with a small purple phial in her hand and said, "I'm ready."

The four of them walked outside and saw Amy standing waiting for them across the street. She had her nose pressed against the glass of the Quidditch shop. She seemed to be staring at the Firebolt that was on display. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny hurried across the street and soon joined Amy on the other side.

"What are you looking at, Penelope," Ginny asked looking in the window too.

"The Firebolt," Amy replied simply. "I have something similar to it."

"Nothing rivals this broom," Ron stated matter-of-factly. "This is the fastest broom in the world. Harry here has one!"

"Yeah," said Harry in a dream like tone. "I love riding it. I beat everyone out on the Quidditch field."

"That's cool," Amy said excitedly staring at him. So her brother did play Quidditch. "What position do you play?"

"Seeker," Harry said, "and Ron plays Keeper, and Ginny here plays one of the Chasers."

"Sometimes," Ginny cut across him. "Harry's the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year like he was last year."

Amy beamed at Harry before she said, "Yeah, I actually need to go in and buy me some new gloves. Mine are worn thin."

"You play too," Hermione asked sounding a little disappointed, "Now I feel really left out."

Amy laughed, "Yeah, I play when I have the time. I play Chaser too."

Ron looked down at his wrist watch and yelled, "Oh, man! I told Mum we'd meet her at the Leaky Cauldron in time for supper! We're already ten minutes late!"

"Then we'd best be getting on then," Amy said as all five of them started running down the street.

---

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," Mrs. Weasley yelled at all of them as they came huffing and puffing to a table in the pub. "WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT ALL OF YOU, EVEN YOU!"

She pointed at Amy who jumped, not at all expecting that to come out of Mrs. Weasley's mouth. 

"These are dark and difficult times," Mr. Weasley calmly explained to all of them. "You may feel safe in Diagon Alley, but remember Knocturn Alley isn't far from here and that is just full of Dark Wizards."

Amy was holding on to Mr. Weasley's every word. All the other kids were hanging their heads in shame for making the Weasleys worry.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley fumed, her voice thankfully having gone down a few octaves, "are you all hungry?"

All the kids nodded as Mrs. Weasley filled each of their plates telling each and every one of them that they were too skinny. When she got to Amy it was no exception.

"Darling, you're as thin as a broom handle too; however," Mrs. Weasley said taking Amy's hand and pulling her into a standing position, "you're rather muscular for a girl. You hardly have any fat on your bones only muscle."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and pushed Amy back down onto the chair. As she filled Mr. Weasley's plate then her own she asked taking a seat, "What do you do, dear that requires you to be so fit?"

"Nothing," Amy lied, cramming mashed potatoes in her mouth for an excuse not to talk.

Mrs. Weasley continued to stare at her all through dinner. However, everyone had a fun time. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all told stories on themselves of their adventures at Hogwarts (even though they were careful not to say too much in front of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley). 

Two hours later, they were all fit to burst. When the food and dishes had been magically cleared off the table, Mr. Weasley stood up and said, "Well, we had best be off."

Then looking down at Amy who was staring at him, he whispered "But not before we talk to you first."

Amy looked at him puzzled and furrowed her eyebrow. Why did everyone in this freakin' Alley want to talk to her? Slowly she got up and shrugged, "Okay."

Mr. Weasley nodded and left first, leading Amy into a side room off the main room of the pub. Mrs. Weasley followed close behind, and when all three of them were in the room, Mr. Weasley shut the door.

"I wonder what everyone wants to say to Penelope," Hermione asked looking at the door that now hid Amy and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "She seems to be awful popular today."

"Yeah," said Ron lazily, reclining his chair back stretching his stomach, "knowing Mum and Dad though they're probably just asking her some questions about where her folks are or something of that nature."

However, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were asking no such questions. When Mr. Weasley had shut the door and put a Charm on it so they could not be over heard, Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"What are you yelling about," Amy asked, covering her ears with her hands trying to save her hearing.

"Now, Molly," Mr. Weasley said from the door, "let's not deafen her before we get answers out of her."

"What are you to going on about," Amy asked, fearing she already knew the answer, thinking about what Mr. Ollivander had told her earlier. 

"Oh, drop the accent, dear," Mrs. Weasley suggested trying to act sweet and motherly.

Trying to act confused, Amy looked at Mr. Weasley who was staring at her and said, "We already know who you are…Amelia Lilianne."

"How does everyone know who I am in this freakin' country," Amy asked, dropping the accent and acting like her usual self. "I swear, even Mr. Ollivander knew who I was. What gives it away?"

"Your looks," Mrs. Weasley said smiling. Just then she started to tear up and ran over to Amy and gave her a hug, "you look just like your mother with your father's eyes. Oh, Amelia it is wonderful to see you again after all these years. We thought you were dead."

"No, I'm still very much alive," Amy squealed as she was being crushed to death by Mrs. Weasley's hug, and did not know how much longer she would be alive if this kept up. When Mrs. Weasley released her, Mr. Weasley crossed the room and hugged Amy as well. When Mr. Weasley let go Amy asked, "Where do you know me from?"

Mr. Weasley then explained their relationship with her parents, what had happened after they had been killed, the Order of the Phoenix meeting and Dumbledore who had decided her fate.

Amy was speechless as she took all this information in. When Mr. Weasley had finished Amy asked, "Why did Dumbledore get rid of me?"

"We don't know," Mrs. Weasley confessed. "That's what we told Harry too."

"He doesn't know who I am yet, does he," Amy asked panicked.

"No," Mrs. Weasley laughed at her urgency, "not that we know of. Why don't you want him to know who you are?"

"I wrote to Professor McGonagall to tell her I was coming since she contacted Gramps to ask him if I could come and help you guys with the war. She told me she'd tell Harry when he arrived at Hogwarts, and that she wanted me there when she told him. So please don't tell him."

"We won't," Mr. Weasley winked, "but why would Minerva ask you to help us? What can an American Underage witch do?"

Amy explained to them about her being an Auror, and what she had done her whole life. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in awe as they listened to her tell her story, and watched as she did a few demonstrations to help convince them she was not lying. When she had finished they were speechless.

"Never mind then about what I said earlier," Mr. Weasley said almost apologetically.

"Don't sweat it, Mr. Weasley," Amy said shrugging her shoulders. "It's all good in the hood, dude."

Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow and said, "I can't bloody figure out how you Americans talk."

Amy laughed. Now that they knew who she was, she felt much more at ease around them. 

"How will you be getting to Hogwarts, dear," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The Hogwarts Express," Amy told them. "Now that I've told them all that I'm a student, it would look suspicious not to ride the train there, you know?"

"How will you convince them you go to Hogwarts if you don't have any Hogwarts things," Mr. Weasley asked concerned.

"Hey, I'm pretty good at Magic, don't forget," Amy said, putting a finger to her temple as if to gesture that she was smart.

"Alright, dear," Mrs. Weasley said giving her another hug, "we've pestered you enough tonight. Where are you staying until the Express leaves?"

"Here," said Amy simply.

"Alright, dear."

As the two Weasleys left, Mrs. Weasley turned back to Amy and said, "It's nice to have you back with us, Amelia Potter."

Amy smiled at them both as she watched them leave the room.


	9. Dark Wizards and Animagus

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

While Amy, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were enjoying themselves, miles away from the Leaky Cauldron, Voldemort was hard at work training his army of Death Eaters and other magical creatures he had convinced to join him.

Voldemort wandered throughout his camp surveying his army. At his side was Pettigrew or Wormtail as he was often called, who carried out Voldemort's every wish and command. Tonight Voldemort was extremely happy with the progress that his army was making. 

"Look at them, Wormtail," Voldemort whispered in a soft voice. "This is the army that will render the Wizarding World helpless and will kill Harry Potter."

Wormtail laughed a small, mirthless laugh and said, "Yes, my Lord."

The corners of Voldemort's mouth twitched as he said, "I'll be at my quarters sleeping. Watch them, Wormtail."

"Yes, my Lord," Wormtail said and he started walking through the camp alone.

Voldemort watched him go for only a few seconds before he turned towards his tent to get a good nights rest. He settled down onto the cushions and fell asleep.

_He was in Diagon Alley for some reason he did not know of. He wandered up the street till he came to the Leaky Cauldron. He walked through the wall and saw a table full of people sitting around it, most of them with flaming red hair. Only three other people had black, brunette, or blonde hair. Voldemort recognized the red haired group as the Weasleys whose son helped Harry, he recognized the black haired boy as Harry, the brunette as Harry's other sidekick, the filthy Mudblood, but he did not recognize the blonde haired girl. Even though there was something familiar about her, he could not quite place her. However, the longer he floated there looking at her, the more she seemed to realize that someone was there. She looked around, squinting her eyes until her gaze finally fell on him. The look on her face told him who she was; this was the child he had wanted to raise for his army. This was the child whom he wanted to bring up against Dumbledore and Harry. Now she was finally back in England and he may just do what he had always waned to do with her. _

_Without muttering a word or showing any emotion on her face, she continued to stare at him. Then, all of a sudden, a blinding light seemed to emanate from her that the other people in her group did not seem to notice. The light seemed to push him back out of the pub, out of Diagon Alley, and back into his body. _

Voldemort came to and sat bolt upright on his bed. He simply sat there a moment thinking about what he had just seen. Quickly realizing what this meant, he gracefully walked out of his tent to find Wormtail. Voldemort found him talking to another Death Eater outside of a dragon's pen. They seemed to be in a heated discussion which involved Wormtail showing the other Death Eater a singed sleeve and red flesh.

"Wormtail," Voldemort shouted causing both Wormtail and the other Death Eater to freeze in mid argument. They both turned to face Voldemort and said at the same time, "My Lord."

"Wormtail, Lucius," Voldemort whispered addressing the other Death Eater as well, "I need you to go to Diagon Alley."

"Why," Lucius Malfoy asked trying hard not to sound nosy and insubordinate, "if we are found in Diagon Alley the Wizarding community would most certainly kill us."

"I hope that you are more powerful than most of the Wizarding community," Voldemort drawled causing Malfoy to look away. "What you will do in Diagon Alley is find a blonde-haired girl, about sixteen years old. You will bring her to me alive."

Wormtail and Malfoy looked at each other before Wormtail asked, "What would you want with a sixteen year old girl? Besides there must be loads of young witched who fit that description, how will we know when we have found her?"

"Oh, _you'll_ know, Wormtail," Voldemort sneered, "it will be like looking back at your pathetic past with your school friends."

Malfoy snickered seeing Wormtail turn beet red. Voldemort continued in a deadly whisper, "If you don't bring her back, you will face the _consequences_. Now _GO!_"

Both Wormtail and Malfoy nodded and Disapparated. Voldemort smiled a lipless smile before looking up at the heavens and whispered to himself, "You're mine now, Amelia Potter!"

---

It was getting late and Mr. Weasley announced to the group, "Well, I think it's time we headed home."

"What about Penelope, Dad," Ginny asked turning to look at Amy. "Her parents aren't here yet."

"We've contacted her parents," Mrs. Weasley lied giving Amy a very small wink. "They'll be here in a moment."

Ginny nodded her head satisfied. All the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione stood up, and to be polite Amy stood up as well. 

"We'll see you on the Hogwarts Express then," Harry asked her gripping her hand in a gentle handshake.

"Absolutely," Amy confirmed grinning. "I'm looking forward to it."

Harry smiled. Amy shook everybody else's hands and hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who both whispered very quietly, "It was nice to see you again, and we'll see you off onto the Hogwarts Express."

Amy smiled at them and one by one, all of them grabbed a handful of Floo Powder that Mrs. Weasley had brought and disappeared after they shouted, "THE BURROW!"

After three minutes Amy was by herself. 

"Well, good night, Tom," Amy told the barman making her way upstairs. "See you in the morning."

"Night, Miss Truman," Tom hollered back.

Amy let out a small snort of laughter, she had so many aliases here it was hard to keep them all straight. She walked to her room, opened the door, and flung herself on top of the covers. This day had been fun, but it had been mentally exhausting thinking up all those stories and lies. Amy situated herself into a more comfortable position and slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, outside Wormtail and Malfoy had just Apparated into Knockturn Alley. They slowly crept to the place where Knockturn Alley opened up into Diagon Alley and saw that despite it being late at night, Diagon Alley was still pretty busy. Deciding to find this girl by force, neither of them removed their Death Eater cloaks or masks, and charged into the street throwing fire onto the shops and causing a panic. 

Inside the Leaky Cauldron, Amy heard the commotion outside and when her eyelids snapped open; her eyes were no longer deep brown but light blue.

---

Amy ran downstairs unseen by Tom who was taking cover under the bar after hearing someone yell outside that there were Death Eaters in the Alley. She threw herself through the back door and silently sent a spell flying towards the brick wall and blasted a hole through it. She jumped through the hole and ran up the street where all the action seemed to be. 

As she ran she noticed that the beautiful storefronts she had seen that morning now had broken glass, their merchandise thrown every where, and some of their shops were burning. Amy knew she had a long night ahead of her. 

She raced through the throng of people going the opposite way to try and get away from the Death Eaters. She jumped on top of a pile of wood that seemed to have blown out of a store. Once on top she had a height advantage and began looking around for the people responsible for this. It did not take her long to find them. Amy could see that they had another teenage girl by the hair, and from what Amy could hear were deciding what color her hair was. 

A howl pierced the night and shook the air as the two Death Eaters and other innocent civilians looked up into the sky and saw two bright blue eyes staring down at them all. The two Death Eaters never knew nor saw what had hit them as they were forcefully thrown backwards into a brick wall. The two were dazed as they looked up and saw the face of a beast glaring at them and growling. It did not take long for them to get their consciousness back as they ran down the street and Disapparated into the night with the huge, furry creature howling in triumph behind them. 

This had all taken place in front of the Magical Menagerie where the animals were going wild. The beast heard the creatures chanting, "Our Queen has returned! Our Queen has returned! The Magical World is saved! The Magical World is saved!"


	10. Ministryof Magic

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

After a long night of helping clean-up, salvaging, and repairing, Amy was finally able to return to her room and catch a few winks…literally. No sooner had Amy dragged her worn out and weak body onto the bed, about five minutes later her alarm clock buzzed. Barely able to open her eyes, she looked around at the hands on the old looking clock which said it was seven o'clock. 

Amy groaned. She wanted to sleep so badly, but she knew she had other business to attend to that could not wait. She had made plans to visit the Ministry of Magic to register as a guest Auror so that way she would have full Auror rights like she did back home, and so they would take the Trace off her since to them she was Underage. 

Reluctantly, Amy heaved herself off the bed again, her body feeling very heavy. She wobbled and stumbled to the bathroom where she was relieved to see this place had running water. She took a quick shower, dressed, and went downstairs to ask Tom where she could find breakfast.

"I'll fix you up something," Tom said almost cheerful like. Amy frowned at him as he disappeared into the kitchen and came out a minute later with something gray in a bowl. "Here you go, miss," Tom said proudly, laying the bowl down in front of her.

When she peered inside she almost gagged. Not only did it look like something that had spoiled like milk, it smelled spoiled as well. Not wanting to sound rude but knowing it did anyway Amy asked, "Tom, may I ask what it is?"

"Certainly," Tom answered with his back to her wiping a glass, "that there is a British breakfast called Bangers and Mash."

Amy had no idea what that dish was, but she did agree with the mash part. Still staring oddly at it Amy confessed, "To be honest with you, Tom, I have no idea what Bangers and Mash is."

"Well," Tom said turning around to face her, "it's sausage and mashed potatoes."

Amy nodded staring down again into the bowl full of this dish and quietly said, "Oh, I kinda see that."

"Well eat up 'cause there's more where that came from," Tom explained happily, turning back around to his sink full of dishes. 

Staring at Tom's back with wide eyes, Amy Apparated outside to get away. _Thanks but no thanks, Tom_, Amy thought as she headed up the Muggle London street looking for a McDonald's. 

---

Throwing away the wrapper to a hash brown, Amy found the phone booth that sunk into the Ministry of Magic. She went inside and shut the door. Amy then realized she needed a password, or more like a phone number to get the booth to sink. She stepped back a little ways, closed her eyes tight, and when she opened them they were that light blue again instead of her usual dark brown. Amy stared hard at the number pad seeing faint traces of red on some of the numbers, and since Amy was seeing the numbers using thermal sensing, these seemed to be the numbers that were used most. The shade of red on the numbers used told Amy in which order they had been used and how many time they had been pressed. Amy picked up the receiver and dialed six…two…four…another four…and lastly another two. 

A woman's voice echoed from inside the box and said, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Amy Potter American Auror coming to see the Minister for full Auror rights…."

"Thank you," The invisible woman said, "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

Amy looked down at the square silver badge which read on it _Amy Potter, Auror Business. _Amy pinned it to the front of her Hollister hoodie as the voice continued, "Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The telephone booth started to shake and Amy noticed that the ground was moving up before she realized she was sinking. Before any wizards could see her, she closed her eyes tight again and when she opened them again her eyes had returned to their dark brown color. The booth thudded softly on the Ministry floor as the woman's voice said, "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

The door flew open allowing Amy to step out. Once she had, the doors snapped shut and the booth started to float back up to the street where someone else could use its services. 

Amy looked around the ministry and noted how huge it really was. Amy guessed this Atrium was a little bigger than the American Magical Government Building's. She followed the bustling crowd to the end of the Atrium where the woman had said to register her wand. She easily found it since the desk had a sign that hung over it which read _Security._ Amy stepped up to the desk where an unhappy and somewhat ugly wizard with warts all over him sat picking his nose. 

"Tissue," Amy said conjuring one out of thin air, "they come in real handy in times like that."

The old wizard glared at her and snatched the tissue out of her outstretched hand. He wiped his finger off and them looked up to find Amy holding out a travel sized bottle of GermX, "You'll need this too because I don't want your snot and booger germs all over me or my wand."

The old wizard grabbed that out of her hand as well and squeezed out a few squirts. He rubbed his hands together and then offered it back to Amy who said, "That's okay, it's a gift, Merry Christmas!"

At that the wizard rolled his eyes and roughly asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes," Amy said, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her wand, "I'm a visitor here and I would like to register my wand."

"Over here," he grunted, standing up and pulling out a slender golden rod, much like a car antenna, and passed it up and down Amy's front and back. Then the wizard held out his hand and Amy placed her wand in his palm. He then put it on a strange brass scale with only one dish which began to vibrate when he dropped Amy's wand on it. A second later, a narrow strip of parchment came speeding out at the base. The wizard read it to Amy. 

"Twelve and a half inches, phoenix talon core, and been in use for eight years. Is all of that right?"

"Sure is," Amy said lazily staring at him.

"Alright, I keep the parchment, you get the wand back."

"Thanks," Amy said, tucking it back into her back pocket. As she was about to walk away the old wizard said, "Wait a minute, your badge says Potter on it…."

"Later, dude," Amy said quickly and walked away towards the elevators a little farther on down the Atrium. Amy followed everyone else through Golden Gates which on the other side had about twenty elevators waiting to be used. Not sure which one to get on, Amy decided to ask a nice looking witch who had bright bubblegum pink hair.

"Excuse me," Amy said gently touching her arm. The witch jumped and flung herself around almost tripping over her own feet.

"Wotcher, mate," the witch said seeing Amy. "What can I help you with, then?"

"I've come here to get my full rights as an Auror," was all Amy could say before that witch laughed.

"You're an Auror too? So am I! You look kinda young though."

As the witch circled around her, Amy explained, "Yes, I became an Auror when I was thirteen, and I am now sixteen."

"Jeez," the witch said, coming back around so that she and Amy were again face to face, "where are you from? Let me guess, let me guess. From the accent I'm going to say that you're from...the States."

"That would be correct," Amy said grinning.

"Wow," the witch whispered thrusting out her hand towards Amy. "Nice to meet you fellow Auror, my name is Nymphadora Tonks, but everyone calls me Tonks. Who are you?"

"Amelia" was all Amy offered, "But everyone calls me Amy."

Tonks roughly shook Amy's hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Amy. I suppose you're wondering how to get to the Minister's Office?"

"Yep," Amy confirmed.

"Come on," Tonks invited, grabbing Amy by the shoulders and leading her to the elevator on the far right, "I'll take you there myself."

Together, Amy and Tonks crowded into the elevator with about ten other wizards. A few seconds later they were rising to Amy did not know what floor, but they seemed to go on forever. Finally, the elevator stopped with a thud and a bang, and the people poured out with Amy and Tonks in the back.

"Whew," Tonks sighed then looked back at Amy, "nice to get some fresh air, isn't it?"

Amy only had time to nod before Tonks took her by the hand and dragged her down the hall to a large oak door. "Now just remember his name is Scrimgeour," Tonks reminded Amy as they stood outside the door.

"I know," Amy said smiling.

"Alright," Tonks said and winked at Amy, "Catcha later, Amy. Good luck!"

Tonks walked back up the hallway and turned the corner out of sight. Amy then turned and knocked three times. A few seconds later Amy heard little, delicate foot falls coming to the door. Amy was rather puzzled since that was not what she would have expected a big, grown man's foot falls to sound like, but she soon got her answer as a little woman answered the door.

"Yes," the lady asked in sweet tones, "can I help you?"

"Yes," Amy answered the short witch that strongly resembled a toad, "I've come to talk to the Minister."

"Do you have an appointment," the lady asked softly.

"No," Amy said.

"Well then," the witch simpered, "may I ask your business?"

"I've come to talk to him about getting my rights as a full time Auror," Amy answered confidently.

"Oh," the woman smiled a wide, toad like smile, "well then come in, dear."

"Thank you," Amy replied crossing the threshold, and the woman shut the door behind her.

"The Minister will be out in a moment," the woman explained, sitting behind her desk, the nameplate said _Dolores J. Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister_. 

Amy nodded politely and remained standing looking around at the kittens in the office, as she could see out of the corner of her eye Umbridge watching her. After a moment Umbridge said, "Why don't you take a seat Miss…."

"Oh," Amy started, "forgive my manners, Madam Umbridge. My name is Lieutenant Amelia Potter, United States Auror."

Amy held out her hand to Umbridge who stared at it with a faint smile. At last she shook Amy's hand for only a few seconds before she asked, "Are you related to anyone here in Britain by chance, dear?"

"Yes," Amy said, figuring she should be honest with the government since they had the power to revoke her guest Auror privileges, "that's why I'm in Britain to be honest."

Umbridge nodded as a gesture to go on. When Amy did not oblige Umbridge asked, "Are you any chance related to Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Amy nodded, "he is my brother."

Umbridge's eyes widened reminding Amy of a toad that had just laid eyes on a particularly juicy fly. Almost immediately Amy felt as if she had made a mistake.

At that moment, the doors to Scrimgeour's office opened and out marched Scrimgeour leading a house elf out who had on a shirt and a nasty looking sock. The elf was crying and pleading, "Sir, I am a good house elf! I was freed, sir!"

"I highly doubt that," Scrimgeour said not bothering to look at the elf. "No Wizarding family in their right mind would free a house elf. I am placing you under a human's ownership as of right now!"

Amy could not believe how the Minister was speaking to this poor and frightened creature. Amy had always believed in treating both humans and magical creatures with respect and friendship until they proved themselves unworthy of such privileges. Amy felt sorry for this little elf. As Scrimgeour was about to head out the door with it Amy shouted, "Wait, Minister!"

Both the elf and Scrimgeour turned towards Amy, both unaware that she had been sitting there and had just witnessed what had happened. Amy got up from her chair and walked quickly over to the elf who cringed when she knelt beside it. 

"Don't be scared," Amy said holding out her hand to it, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The elf slowly put his hand in hers and she smiled at it, "What's your name?"

"Dobby, miss," the elf quietly answered.

"Well, Dobby it is a pleasure to meet you," Amy told him, continuing to smile to relieve some tension. 

"Same here miss," Dobby whispered looking down at the floor. 

"Minister," Amy asked looking up at Scrimgeour but not standing up to her full height, "did I hear you say you were giving this elf away into human custody?"

"Yes," Scrimgeour answered sounding a little confused.

"Well, I'm visiting here and I sure could use some help getting settled since I'm going to be here a while," Amy told him looking back down at Dobby. "Do you think I could have him?"

Scrimgeour thought it over for a moment before gruffly replying, "If you want him take him."

Scrimgeour then released Dobby's shirt and Dobby ran behind Amy for protection. Amy then straightened to full height and said, "Thank you, Minister."

Scrimgeour gave a curt nod then Amy turned to Dobby who was still taking shelter behind her and quietly asked, "Dobby, could you wait outside in the hall while I talk to the Minister a few minutes?"

Dobby gave a quick nod and smiled as though thankful to Amy that she had excused him to get out of the room. Dobby hurried over to the door, opened it, and quickly stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

"Who are you," Scrimgeour asked suddenly. This did not help Amy's impression of him. Not only was he unjust he was rude. 

"I am Lieutenant Amelia Potter, United States Auror," Amy answered with every ounce of pride she could muster. "I am here to see you about getting my Auror rights approved for use here."

Scrimgeour's eyebrows rose as high as they could go before he asked trying to sound more polite, "Why would an American Auror need those rights if she is visiting another country?"

Amy raised one of her own eyebrows at him as she asked, "Surely you are aware of the war going on in your backyard, Minister. If I need to help someone or myself, I would hate to be arrested because I am not approved."

"What war," Scrimgeour asked, sounding genuinely puzzled as he looked over at Umbridge who smiled. "I was not aware of a war in my country. No, no Miss Potter, you must be confused. Why don't you go on back to America and not worry your pretty little curly head."

Amy bristled immediately and her anger was evident in the room. She hated when she was talked down to and treated like she was dumb. Scrimgeour and Umbridge were no longer smiling.

"Minister," Amy said trying to keep her cool, "I know for a fact that there is a war going on. Just last night I had to frighten off two Death Eaters who came into Diagon Alley terrorizing the people. They were obviously looking for someone. You may want to shut your eyes and wish this all away, but some of us are taking this seriously and are deeply concerned. I highly doubt these people are putting on cloaks and masks for sport. Now, I didn't come here only for the concern of British citizens but American citizens too. If Voldemort is not contained he may wander over into America and start terrorizing my people and my home. Trust me Minister when I say I will not allow that to happen! Now grant me my privilege and let me help!"

Ten minutes later, Amy walked out of Scrimgeour's office with full Auror rights, and she was beaming as she remembered the just-slapped-in-the-face looks they had on the faces after she had told them off. 

"Come on, Dobby," Amy said holding out her hand so the elf could take it. "Let's go home."

They walked together to the elevator, through the Atrium, and as they were about to take the phone booth back up into the Muggle world, Amy heard someone calling her name. As she looked around the Atrium she saw a portrait beckoning her to come over. When she reached the portrait she got a good look at what he looked like. He was an old man who wore half moon spectacles, had a crooked nose, and had long, silver hair and beard. 

"Yes," she asked him uncertainly.

"I just wanted to say that I saw your performance in Scrimgeour's office, and just wanted to say that that was a splendid show. Well done indeed! I tip my hat to you, Amy Potter. I'm truly glad you're here, it's been too long. I shall see you soon, and I am always around for people who need my help."

He did indeed tip his hat to Amy then stepped sideways out of the portrait and was gone. Before Amy walked away she looked down at the nameplate which read, _Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, member of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. 


	11. A McGonagall Meeting

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

A week went by since Amy had been at the Ministry of Magic and all had been well. She and Dobby became good friends as the days wore on, and Dobby decided that if Amy was going to be his master, then he did not mind servitude. His like for her also increased when she told him that she was Harry Potter's sister.

"You is the sister of Harry Potter, the noblest wizard that ever lived," Dobby asked her, his tennis ball shaped eyes massive with admiration.

"Yes," Amy confirmed chuckling. She had never known a house elf to praise a human so much. Sure they respected their masters and other humans, but this was beyond respect.

"Then I is truly a lucky elf, Amy Potter!"

To kill time, Amy often wandered away from the Wizarding World into London, exploring the sights, sounds, and smells of England. She loved this country and was glad she was a little part of it.

She also kept in touch with her grandfather who was happy that she was getting along and liked England, both the Muggle and Wizard parts of it. He said that he was going to give her a little space to find out what she wanted to know and discover her past. Amy greatly appreciated it. He also wanted to know what she had done so far, and Amy told about how the Death Eaters came into Diagon Alley and how she had told Scrimgeour and Umbridge off and got her rights. All of this got Eli worried.

"So you haven't been there hardly a week and a half, and you're already fighting the enemy and telling off their governments' highest officials," Eli asked incredulously.

"That's right," Amy replied happily, "and I'm lovin' every minute of it."

A couple days later, Amy got a knock on her door. Dobby scurried over and opened it and said, "Ah, yes, come in, Professor."

_Professor_, Amy thought puzzled. She quickly hurried into the main room and saw a tall witch with square spectacles, a pointed hat, and long green robes. She was a rather stern looking woman, and right away Amy had a good idea who this professor was.

When the witch saw Amy she stopped and stared, her eyes becoming watery. She marched up to Amy and pulled her into a quick hug, released her, and said, "Oh, Amelia Lilianne Potter. My, my, my how you've grown into such a pretty young woman."

"You must be Professor McGonagall," Amy said smiling up at her. "You'll forgive my surprise, but I was not expecting you at all."

"Yes, well," McGonagall said crisply, turning back into her stern and to the point self. "I figured we would have more time to talk here and now. Even though I do not have to do the Sorting anymore, I would still like to be present for my first year as Headmistress."

Amy smiled, "Yeah, I suppose so. It wouldn't be a very good first impression if the new Headmistress wasn't there."

McGonagall chuckled. Then she barked, "Now, let's talk business."

"Alright," Amy agreed, looking around her room for a place for them both to sit and talk. When she could not find anything she said aggravated, "Ah, screw it!"

Amy snapped her fingers and a table appeared in the middle of the room with two comfortable looking chairs that looked like the ones in an office. McGonagall raised her eyebrow and the corners of her mouth twitched as if to say she was impressed. Amy gestured for her to have a seat and asked, "Would like anything to eat or drink while we're talking?"

"Water would be fine," McGonagall obliged.

"I've got it, Dobby," Amy said to the elf and she snapped her fingers again, and a bottle of water appeared on the table beside McGonagall, as cool as if it had been chilling in the refrigerator.

McGonagall thanked her and Amy had a seat.

"Now," McGonagall said after taking a sip of water, "first off I would like to thank you for helping us."

"It is my pleasure," Amy said smiling.

"We are having an awful time containing the Dark Lord," McGonagall whispered then looking up at Amy asked, "You do know who that is, right?"

"Yes," Amy answered then sitting up a little straighter said, "I have done a little research on him since my arrival. He was formally known as Tom Riddle, an orphan, belonged to Slytherin House, Head Boy, descendent of his House's founder, Salazar Slytherin. After leaving Hogwarts he traveled all over England learning everything he could about the Dark Arts and immortality. He wanted to be different from all other wizards, so after going under a terrible transformation he resurfaced as Voldemort. He has rained terror on the Wizarding World ever since with his band of followers known as the Death Eaters. Further more, he is after Harry because of a prophecy made shortly after his birth. I do not know what this prophecy contained, but he went after our family where my father died to protect me and my mother died to protect Harry. After Voldemort killed Mom, he unknowingly attacked Harry when Harry was protected by Moms' sacrifice. He was nearly killed. Fourteen years later he rose again, and has been up to his old tricks ever since and here we are. Did I get everything?"

McGonagall was staring at Amy wide eyed with shock. Amy laughed and said, "I like to know who I'm going up against."

"I should say so," McGonagall agreed finally tearing her eyes away from Amy. McGonagall was impressed.

Amy smiled. Then she asked more seriously, "What would you like me to do, Professor?"

McGonagall surveyed her for a moment thinking. Finally she said, "I want you to stay at Hogwarts and sort of watch out for us."

"You mean like a Security Guard?"

"Yes," McGonagall nodded. "From what I can see and have seen already you are a very powerful witch. I believe you would make a great defense for Hogwarts. You seem to know what you're doing magically, and even though I haven't seen you in a while, I trust you. Besides, this would also give you time to get to know Harry."

"That's true," Amy thought out loud, "but where would I stay?"

"At Hogwarts of course," McGonagall shouted. "If you agree to protect my school, then I will agree to give you anything you need."

"Alright," Amy said a little stunned, "I'll guard your school, but where in the castle will I stay is what I meant to say earlier."

"Oh," McGonagall said sounding a little embarrassed. "You will be a guest in my quarters. Gryffindor has no extra room, and besides it's against school policy to allow anybody who is not a student to stay in the dormitories. I have an extra room in my office that you are more than welcome to."

"Thank you, Professor," Amy said. Then furrowing her brow she asked, "Just so I'm better prepared to do this job properly, who do you expect to show up at Hogwarts? Has any unwelcome guests broke into the grounds before?"

Without hesitation McGonagall replied, "Yes, Death Eaters have been coming onto the grounds this summer. They broke into the grounds at the end of last year too and that is how Dumbledore was killed. I am just worried that if more than a couple of Death Eaters decide to show their faces while there are children at school…I'm afraid the rest of the professors and myself won't be enough to hold them off. I just need extra help and I hate to call on any of Scrimgeour's Aurors. That's why I need you."

Amy narrowed her eyes slightly as she considered McGonagall's answer. Slowly Amy explained, "Professor, you know I am only one more person. I can be beaten like anybody else. Not to boast or brag or anything, but I know that I am a very capable Auror, but that doesn't mean I haven't gotten my fair share of butt kickin'."

"I know, Potter," McGonagall sighed. "I have checked up on you just to make sure you could do the job. Your superiors tell me that you are one of the most powerful Aurors at the American Magical Government Building, and that you don't go down easy. I need that at Hogwarts to protect my students. Amy, me and the other professors may be experienced, but we're not as young as we used to be. We wear out easy and when we're down, we're down. You on the other hand are not only young but experienced as well. I need you, Amy. Please help me look after innocent lives."

"Professor," Amy whispered, leaning across the table towards McGonagall, "I have never had a doubt in my mind that I would help you. That's what I do. I protect the innocent from evil. I stand for all that is good and right. I am with you to the death if it comes to that. I will always help you."

"Thank you, Amy," McGonagall whispered back, tears starting to form in her eyes, "I appreciate you saying that. It means so much."

"Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I would hate to ask anymore of you since you're putting your life on the line for us."

"Well if you think of anything else," Amy told her standing up, "don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," McGonagall said standing as well and heading for the door, "you've turned out wonderfully. You're parents would be very proud of you."

With that McGonagall patted Amy on the shoulder, opened the door and said, "I'll be looking for you. After you get off the Hogwarts Express, come up to the High Table where I sit so I can introduce you to everyone."

"You mean the entire school," Amy asked letting out a mental groan.

"Yes, they should know who is going to be protecting them this year. Then you will join me at the Feast at the High Table, and afterwards we will call Harry to my office where you two can talk," McGonagall snapped, and closed the door behind her.


	12. Going to Hogwarts

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

The day finally came to leave for Hogwarts. Amy was in her room packing her belongings, and making sure she had everything she needed to do her job properly at Hogwarts. Meanwhile miles and miles away, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were packing their stuff as well, all under the watchful eyes of Mrs. Weasley.

"Now you four are sure you have everything," Mrs. Weasley asked for perhaps the one hundredth time, bustling over to each and every one of them. "You all have robes, extra clothes, pajamas, outer wear, socks, underwear, books, parchment, quills, scales, potion ingredients, telescope…"

"Mum," Ron said between gritted teeth, "you tell me one more thing we should have packed and my head will explode."

"Well I don't want you to get to Hogwarts and send me an owl because you forgot something," Mrs. Weasley barked back.

Ron rolled his eyes to Harry as Mr. Weasley called up the many flights of stairs, "Molly…kids! It's time to go!"

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley called back as everyone closed their trunks, and she ushered everyone downstairs to a waiting Ministry official. The official did not make eye contact with any of them as they all filed and squished into the car. Ron then turned to Harry grinning and stated, "This reminds me of when we took Dad's car in second year."

"Yeah," Harry said remembering that like it was yesterday, "me too. That was kind of fun actually."

"Yeah, all except for that mad tree."

Harry laughed in agreement.

Just then the official sat himself in the driver's seat, turned the ignition, and they started off to King's Cross Station.

_Aw, man! _Amy thought to herself once she had arrived at King's Cross Station. A day after McGonagall had visited her at her room in the Leaky Cauldron; she had sent Amy a letter and inside had been a ticket to the Hogwarts Express. McGonagall had written in her letter that this ticket would be important and would tell her where to go.

Amy looked down at the ticket again and saw the platform number, nine and three fourths. She was standing between platforms nine and ten, but she was a little puzzled as to how to get to the three fourths part.

She let out a frustrated sigh. She looked around for a magical family also heading to Hogwarts, but from what she could see and sense there was none to be found. Just when she had lost all hope, she turned around again and saw a few heads of red hair. This time she let out a sigh of relief, it was the Weasleys.

Harry saw Amy first and called out, "Hey, Penelope!"

Amy was slightly confused for a minute before she remembered that that had been the fake name she had given them. She gave Harry a big toothy grin, and then she saw Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family with all of their trolleys.

"Uh, Penelope, darling," Mrs. Weasley stammered, apparently shocked to run into Amy here. "How have you been?"

"Good, thank you," Amy answered hesitantly in her fake British accent.

"Well," Mr. Weasley said, coming to stand next to his wife looking equally as awkward. "Shall we go on through?"

_Through_, Amy thought, trying hard not to look confused or stupid.

Noticing the expression on Amy's face Mrs. Weasley ordered, "Harry, Ron, why don't you go first."

"Okay," the boys said together as they lined their trolleys up with the brick wall that stood between platforms nine and ten. Harry and Ron glanced at each, nodded, and ran full force at the wall. Amy watched them intrigued as they melted into the wall upon contact rather than smashing into it.

_Oh I get it_, Amy thought rolling her eyes at herself. _This is a magical barrier. You'd think after all these years of being an Auror I'd know this by now._

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said shortly, "Ginny, Hermione it's your turn."

The girls nodded and did exactly as the boys had done. When the girls had dissolved into the wall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned their attention to Amy.

"Amy, Professor McGonagall told us what you are going to do for Hogwarts this year," said Mrs. Weasley close to tears. "We want you to be careful and to take good care of our children and everyone else."

"Yes," Mr. Weasley agreed, "our thoughts are with you. We hope you all come back safely."

"We will," said Amy winking, "I have never lost or left behind a person in my whole Auror career. If I need you, I will let you know."

"We appreciate that," Mrs. Weasley said, scooping Amy up into her arms. "Just take care, Amy."

"Of course," Amy grinned. "I always do."

"Alright, Amy it's your turn to go through the barrier now," Mr. Weasley smiled.

Amy nodded; stood in the spot the others had stood, and then ran full out at the wall. Almost expecting to smack face first into the wall, Amy merely sank through and ended up on another platform very different from King's Cross.

She gaped in awe at the beautiful scarlet train waiting to transport students to Hogwarts. As Amy observed everything going on around her, she heard her alias being called from somewhere behind her. Amy spun around to see Harry poking his head out of a compartment window. She walked up to him and he yelled over the whistle, "You had better get on because the train is about to leave!"

Amy nodded and walked up to one of the conductors who said automatically, "Ticket, please?"

Amy dug in her pocket and produced her ticket. He took it from her and she boarded the train and began her search for the compartment with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. It was the fifth one down from the entrance on which she boarded.

"Come on in, Penelope," Hermione invited. Amy let herself in and sat down beside Ginny who smiled at her.

The train gave a final whistle when they caught sight of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were telling them all that they loved them and to be good, and that they would see them at Christmas. Slowly the train began to chug along, getting faster and faster until finally they sped out of King's Cross and were on their way to Hogwarts.

For an hour Harry, Amy, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny laughed, talked, joked, and had an all around good time. Amy seemed to really get along with them, but she wondered how long that would last once they discovered who she really was when McGonagall introduced her to the whole school as American Auror, Lieutenant Amy Potter. However, she did not let that get her spirits down since right here and now they were having fun, something Amy had not enjoyed in a long time.

Then the food trolley came around and they all pitched in and bought some weird food and candy that even Ron had not tried yet. Another hour passed as they dared each other to eat a piece of candy that would make their head swell like a balloon or a chip that would make their tongue long and purple. Amy was not used to such foods since they were not eaten in the U.S. Even though she tried not to show it, she got the biggest kick out of it.

Another hour passed as they let their swollen heads, long purple tongues, green skin, continuously growing limbs, and smoking nostrils go back to normal; however, when all had been returned to normal someone came into their compartment whom, in Amy's opinion, was not normal in the slightest.

"Well, well, well," a tall, greasy, blond haired boy drawled, "if it isn't Potty, the two Weasels, and a Mudblood. Who's this poor girl you've dragged into your little loser circle?"

Amy really wanted to say, _I'm Lieutenant Amy Potter and I'm about to pop a spell in your ass! _Miraculously, Amy was able to bite back her retort and said in her accent, "I'm Penelope Cruz and these people are not losers!"

"Ohhh," Malfoy pretended to be surprised to Crabb and Goyle who chuckled dumbly behind him, "really, well that's my mistake. If they're not the losers you_ must _be!"

Amy knew that since she was going to be protecting this guy this year that she should not physically harm him; however, she whipped out her wand and advanced on him and whispered in a dangerous tone, "If you don't clear out of this compartment you'll have trouble with magic you can't compete with."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her and said, "This isn't over, Cruz!"

He then turned and left with Crabb and Goyle walking stupidly behind him. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all stared at Amy. She looked around at them with one eyebrow raised and asked, "What?"

"Blimey," was all Ron could say.

"That was brilliant, Penelope," Hermione beamed.

"Excellent," Harry grinned.

Ginny clapped and smirked, "We may have a place for you yet."

The corners of Amy's mouth switched.

Three more hours passed as all of them talked about how Amy should be the one to fight Malfoy, and how remarkable she had been.

Just then Hermione squealed, "Oh look, there's Hogwarts!"

They all turned and stared out of the window at the majestic castle that rested on a hill, and was surrounded by the most beautiful scenery Amy had ever seen with mountains and lakes and forests and fields. Amy tried not to act too taken by it since after all this was supposed to be her sixth year here.

"Well," Ginny chimed in breaking the silence, "shall we get dressed then?"

"Oh, yes," Hermione agreed, and opened her trunk looking for a robe to put over her street clothes. Amy silently cursed herself. How was she supposed to transfigure her clothing without anyone seeing her do so? Amy then made up a story of how she had to go to the bathroom and once in there transfigured her hoodie into a school robe with the Ravenclaw crest.

When Amy came back into the compartment, the train was about ten minutes away from the Hogwarts platform in Hogsmeade. Amy was feeling a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Not only were the people in Hogwarts going to tell her about her past, but Amy was going to have to be the one to protect them against Voldemort, perhaps the only one to protect them, and that was definitely going to be a challenge.

"Oh I'm so excited," Hermione squealed positively bouncing up and down on her feet. "It's another year at school."

Ron groaned. He looked at Harry and Amy who were standing closes to him and rolled his eyes and mumbled, "She's mental."

Finally the train pulled into the platform where Amy heard a booming voice start yelling, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years over here!"

Amy looked out of the window to see who was roaring for the first years when she saw a massive eight foot six man walking along the platform with a lantern with a few first years already behind him. Amy hated to ask who this was, but soon got her answer when the other four shouted, "There's Hagrid!"

To Amy he seemed intimidating because of his height, but was soon proven wrong when she saw Hagrid catch sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and wave great big with a smile to match. Amy was a pretty good judge of character, and knew he was misunderstood and that they would probably get along just fine.

Soon the five of them were jumping off the train and in a group were moving over to carriages pulled by thestrals. Harry looked at Amy and asked, "Can you see what's pulling the carriage?"

"It's a thestral," Amy answered, "you can only see them if you have seen death."

"If you don't mind my asking who did you see die?"

"A very dear friend," Amy whispered softly, "I had known him since we were little."

Amy got silent as they all climbed into the next carriage, shut the door, and were off to the main entrance to Hogwarts. Thinking of the death of her friend like she had not for many, many years, Amy became more determined than ever to keep from repeating her past deadly mistake.

Before she knew it, they had stopped again at the entrance hall and the other four were jumping out. Amy followed them through the two oak front doors and into a much larger hall where off to the left older students were sitting down at their tables and chatting. Amy looked around the Great Hall as they followed the bustling crowd and took in the floating candles, the enchanted ceiling, and what she assumed were the four House tables, along with the High table as Professor McGonagall had described when she and Amy had visited.

The other four then turned to Amy and Hermione said, "Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye for now. We hope we get to talk to you more during the year."

"Oh," Amy chuckled, "you most definitely will, trust me."

Just then the crowd came between them separating the four from Amy. When the throng of people had passed, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny tried to find Amy again, but she had disappeared with the crowd. They all looked at each other, shrugged, and went to the Gryffindor table to sit with their other friends.

While the other four were not paying attention, Amy snuck up to the High table where she and McGonagall formulated a proper introduction. At the end, Amy nodded and left the Great Hall to change into something more suitable for the occasion.

Amy stayed away until the first years were brought into the Hall and were Sorted into their new Houses, where they would remain for the rest of their school days. Then Professor McGonagall came forward and addressed the students.

"Welcome to a new beginning at Hogwarts," she began, "I have a few messages I wish to announce."

Amy listened as she went through the rules with the new first years, reminded them of all the toys they were not to have in the corridors during passing period, and what places at Hogwarts were forbidden, and the kind of punishment received if they failed to obey. Then Amy heard the beginning of her cue.

"My students, as you know our world is being threatened more and more each day by the Dark Lord. It is not my intention to scare you, but during the summer holidays, Death Eaters broke into the grounds and attempted to overthrow all of us teachers in the hope of taking over Hogwarts. Fortunately we were able to hold them off this time; however, it opened my eyes to the possibility that next time we may not be so lucky since we barely won this time. The thought occurred to me to call in some help from our Allies from across the Atlantic. While taking care of Professor Dumbledore's affairs, I stumbled across a letter that held the name of a potential guard for the school this year.

She was originally born here in England, but under certain circumstances was relocated to the United States. She is a very capable, not to mention a very young Auror; however, she is very accomplished, and her superiors had nothing but good comments to say about her. I trust her completely. Some of the professors here may remember this young lady who left us so long ago. I have had the pleasure of already meeting her this summer and seeing her magical abilities. I feel very comfortable with her here protecting you. Now while she is here I have given her professor rights. If she believes you are endangering yourself or others, believes you are up to something, or are causing her problems of any kind, she has the right to take House points, give detentions, and come to me if she has a severe concern, which I trust in her judgment. She has traveled a long ways in order to help us, so I advise you to listen to her and cooperate with her; she does not have to do this, and she can walk away if she wishes. Just remember that she is putting her life on the line for yours. Without further a due, may I ask her to come in here?"

Amy took a deep breath, magically opened the heavy oak doors, and briskly walked into the room with her head held high and full of authority. She walked up to Professor McGonagall and hugged her, then turned her attention back to the crowd as McGonagall went back to her podium and said, "Students, professors, I would like to introduce you to your new school guardian this year, American Auror Lieutenant Amelia Potter!"


	13. Lieutenant Amy Potter

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

The Hall was silent only for a moment before a buzz like a thousand bees started over the four House tables and the High table included. McGonagall only let it go on for a minute before she finally yelled over everyone, "Silence that will be enough!"

The buzz died down immediately from the students and the professors. Now all eyes were on McGonagall and Amy. Even though Amy looked calm, her insides were full of what felt to her like big, squirmy bugs trying violently to get out of her stomach. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw McGonagall turn towards her and heard her ask, "Amy is there anything you wish to add?"

Amy locked eyes with McGonagall only for a few seconds before she slowly nodded. McGonagall nodded and stepped back from her podium allowing Amy to use it. Gracefully Amy walked behind it and nervously addressed the students and faculty, "Good evening everyone. As Professor McGonagall told you my name is Lieutenant Amy Potter, but you can call me Amy. From what just happened I can only imagine how shocked some of you are to hear the name Potter attached to anyone else besides Harry. Some of you may be asking if we are in any way related and I think it is important to tell you the truth. Approximately two weeks ago I was told by my grandfather that I was adopted and my reaction was about the same as yours. He told me that I originally was born here in England, and that he did not know much about my family or my life here, but he said that he knew I had an older brother named Harry. He also told me that shortly after the attack on my family that a man named Albus Dumbledore took me to the United States hoping to find a guardian for me, and so he found my grandfather who was at the time and still is the General over all the American Aurors. I have been in Gramps' care ever since."

Amy paused for a moment allowing everyone to catch up and absorb this mountainous amount of information. The audience chattered briefly and fell silent again when Amy continued with the story, "Anyway, Gramps was supposed to keep in touch with Professor Dumbledore, but after about four years stopped the communication altogether. My grandfather feared that if I ever found out I was adopted that I would not love him as much as I did thinking that he was my biological grandfather. That's all he said about that, but personally I believe there is more to it than that. However, when he finally revealed this news to me, I was shocked, angry, confused, but most of all curious. All of a sudden I was this new person with a little known of past. Days before Gramps told me I was adopted, Professor McGonagall wrote to him and told him of the war that was going on here, and how she hoped that we would be able to help fight. I replied to her letter, and told her that I would. The next day I left for England, and for two weeks I have been exploring England, both magical and non-magical, and I have been gathering bits and pieces of a past which I plan on knowing more about."

She paused again letting people catch up and whisper; again the talk died down when she began talking once more.

"Now, let's talk about my protecting Hogwarts. Like Professor McGonagall has already told you, I will be staying here at Hogwarts this year keeping an eye on you to protect you from Lord Voldemort. Some of you may be wondering how I could possibly keep you safe having never fought with him, or even really hearing of him before coming to England. Well, I have done research on him, and I believe I have a good gist on how he operates. Whereas the Dueling part of this is concerned, being an Auror for three years and having trained with them practically my whole life, I have had my fair share of Dueling bad wizards. I have beaten Dark Wizards either single-handedly or with a team. Dueling is nothing new to me; it comes just as natural to me as breathing does.

However, I have some rules. Being a Lieutenant I am used to giving orders and expecting them to be followed. If you have a problem with that, you can either talk to me or Professor McGonagall. Mind you that the only orders I give will only be ones that concern your safety. That's why I'm here. I do not tolerate insubordination, and it will not be taken lightly. I do not have to tell you that these are dark and dangerous times. Any foolishness on your part could result in injuring or possibly killing another student or teacher, and I don't know about you but I don't want that to happen. Now I am also aware of some of your parents being known or listed Death Eaters, and I won't say who, but I did check the list at the Ministry when I got my Auror rights, and I know who those individuals are. Just a warning for some of you who _think_ you are invincible and immune to what's going on around you. However, if you follow my instructions and don't fight with me and keep your nose clean, I can't see why we wouldn't get along. Some people know just how easy going I can be."

At that Amy stopped and looked over at the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all staring at her with rapt attention. She then looked back at McGonagall and said, "That's all I've got to say."

McGonagall smiled at her and yelled, "Let's eat!"

Immediately food appeared on the golden plates and platters, and as if nothing had happened those past five minutes, everyone dug in and talked loudly about whatever. McGonagall ushered Amy over to the High table where teachers held out their hands to her, and reminisced about the last times they had seen her and how much she had matured. Amy took her place between McGonagall and a greasy haired teacher that McGonagall introduced her to and whose name was Severus Snape, the Potions Master. While all the teachers wanted to talk to Amy during dinner, Snape merely stared at her with interest. The expression on his face was indifferent.

The giant of a man she had seen on the train and whose name she had been told by the other four was Hagrid, scooped her up in a back breaking hug and sobbed, "Little Amy I haven't seen yer in forever! Las' time I saw yer, yer was jus' a little thing with no parents and no one to look after yer! Yer have grown so big!"

Amy decided that if he did not crush her that she would enjoy his company very much. She was also introduced to a little dwarf teacher named Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor, the little plump Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, a skinny and tough looking teacher, Madam Hooch, who taught first years how to fly, the Astrology teacher Professor Sinister, the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawny who predicted Amy's death at the end of the year, and lastly the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge.

"Madam Umbridge I thought you were the Minister's Undersecretary?"

"I am, dear," she simpered, "but Scrimgeor wanted me to check into Hogwarts. I didn't know you would be here either, dear."

Amy said nothing and started eating her food before another teacher wanted to know how she was doing, wanted to know about her being an Auror, and if she could show them extraordinary magic in whichever subject they taught.

"Professor," Amy asked sounding confused, "the only kind of Professor I haven't been introduced to is your Transfiguration professor?"

"Oh," McGonagall squeaked shocked, "he isn't here yet, Amy."

Amy nodded. She then looked at Snape who rolled his eyes. Amy frowned slightly and continued to eat.

After the dinner had been eaten and cleared away and the dessert had appeared on the tables, Amy was helping herself to pudding when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Most of the students screamed, and Amy, with the aid of her chair, cleared the table and held out her wand ready to fight should a Death Eater set foot through those doors. However, it was not a Death Eater that walked through the doors, but a man badly misshapen and limping on a peg leg. When he saw Amy standing at the bottom of the wooden stairs that led to the platform to where the High table was, with the agility of a much younger man, whipped out his wand too and fired a spell. Amy knew this man was no Death Eater and that he looked oddly familiar. However, when he cast the full Body-Bind curse, Amy merely deflected it, and afterwards lowered her wand. McGonagall came around from her place at the table and shouted, "Alaster, for heaven's sake, put that wand away before someone gets hurt!"

"Who is that girl with her wand pointed menacingly at me!" he yelled back to McGonagall with his wand still raised.

McGonagall rolled her eyes and shouted back, "This is the American Auror I told you about who is going to be stationed at Hogwarts this year looking after the students! This is Lieutenant Amy Potter, Moody!"

_Moody_, Amy thought, and then it clicked. This was the famous British Auror who was not only famous for all of the bad wizards he had brought in through his career, but now was known by many as Mad-Eye Moody for his paranoia of dark wizards sneaking traps into his everyday life trying to kill him.

Amy put her wand away in her back jeans pocket and walked up to Moody who now stood in the middle of the Hall. She walked slowly towards him so as not to alarm him by thinking that she might attack. She held out her hand to him and said, "Mr. Moody, I'm Amy Potter, and I'm sorry about raising my wand to you. Professor McGonagall has told me about the Death Eaters coming onto the grounds, and I thought you might be one the way you blasted the doors open."

He narrowed his eyes at her before taking her hand, but then shook it. While still holding onto her he asked, "So you are an Auror, eh? You can't be over seventeen? No wonder America is in a mess, they're letting damn kids do their fighting!"

Amy tried not to smart back, and succeeded. Then he said a little less roughly, "That was good though how you thought on your feet. Anyone could have barged through those doors. That's good."

He let go of her hand, side-stepped her, and made his way towards the table with the other teachers. Amy trailed behind to resume her place at the table as well. When both Moody and Amy had situated themselves, McGonagall shouted to the students, "I would like to introduce you to your new Transfiguration teacher, Alaster Moody!"

The students and the teachers and Amy gave him a polite applause then went back to eating. Down at the Gryffindor table Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were talking.

"That is amazing that Amy is your sister, Harry," Ginny said before taking a bite of a tart.

"Yeah, mate," Ron agreed stuffing his face with pudding, "she seems really cool."

"Well," Hermione piped in not eating any dessert, "I think that Amy should have told us who she was. I mean, that's not fair to Harry!"

"Maybe she didn't think it was the right time," Ginny suggested shrugging.

"Yeah, with everything she told us tonight, maybe everyone had her keep her mouth shut," Ron thought out loud through a mouthful of pudding.

"Still," Hermione groaned aggravated, "what do you think, Harry? You haven't said anything since McGonagall introduced her."

Harry was not listening to any of them. He had been watching Amy the entire time talking to teachers, laughing and joking, and had seen how ready she was to defend them when Moody had entered unannounced. For some reason he was not as mad at Amy as thought he ought to be. As a matter of fact, it did not bother him at all because if he would have known who Amy was back a week ago, he may have been so consumed with his own thoughts that he may not have had such a great time with her as he did.


	14. Truths and Nightmares

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

After the last remains of the dessert had been cleared away from the tables, McGonagall rose from her seat and addressed the students one last time that evening, "Alright everyone it is time to say goodnight so that you may be rested for your first day of lessons tomorrow. Now go on, scoot!"

With much scraping and banging of benches, the many students rose as one student body. Amy heard the prefects yelling for the first years to follow them to their new dormitories, the older teens griping about lessons tomorrow, and how bad they dreaded seeing certain teachers, and how in return some of the teachers were also complaining about how they dreaded class tomorrow, and the return of some of their students.

Amy smiled to herself somewhat amused. This was typical school, and for a brief moment was sorry she had missed her own opportunity to be with her peers and be "normal". She let out a mental sigh and her exhaustion finally hit her like a ton of bricks.

McGonagall noticed her action and leaned down and asked, "Would you like to talk to Harry tomorrow?"

"Oh," Amy's head snapped up, she had completely forgotten about Harry. "No, I want to speak to him tonight and only him."

McGonagall gave her a curt nod and was about to yell for him when he came to Amy's place at the table completely on his own. Before Amy could even utter a syllable Harry barked, "You have questions to answer."

Amy raised an eyebrow and said in a more authoritative tone, "You continue to speak to me like that and you may not get anything from me. I answer questions when I'm ready too."

Harry blinked as if he had just been slapped in the face. He was not used to being put in his place like that. It was usually him who was putting others in their places and jumping down their throats. Harry cleared his throat correcting himself and restated, "What I meant is I have some questions for you that I hope you answer."

The corners of Amy mouth twitched as she replied, "That's more like it. I would be glad to answer any and all questions you have to the best of my ability. Perhaps you would like to discuss this in Professor McGonagall's office?"

Harry then glanced at McGonagall who was listening in. She nodded at the suggestion and together all three of them exited the Hall and made their way to McGonagall's office. For Amy it seemed like the longest walk she had ever taken in her life. She hoped the office was not too much farther since she felt like she was a prisoner walking Death Row. Finally they turned a corner and faced a gargoyle. McGonagall and Harry stopped directly in front of it while Amy stood behind them unsure of what to do.

"Safety," McGonagall spoke loudly and clearly to the gargoyle. Its eyes seemed to sparkle for a second as if it had recognized some sort of password or voice recognition. All of a sudden the gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside to reveal a spiraling, upward moving staircase. McGonagall and Harry automatically stepped onto it, Amy following and learning behind them. Then Amy heard a rustling behind her and whipped around while she rode the staircase up. She quickly scanned the corridor before it disappeared out of sight. She did not see or hear anything else, but she had the impression that they were being followed.

When the stairs stopped they were facing a large wooden door. McGonagall marched forward and pushed the door open, Harry and Amy hot on her heels. When all three were in the circular office, McGonagall took her place behind her desk while Amy and Harry occupied the two seats opposite her. After they had situated themselves into comfortable positions, McGonagall cleared her throat, looked at Harry and asked, "Would you like to start?"

Harry nodded, turned to Amy and said, "Why did you not tell me who you were in the beginning?"

Amy knew that would be one of the first questions asked. Before she answered she mulled possible answers around in her head before finally replying, "I did not know how you would handle such information. I did not know whether anyone had told you that you had a younger American sister, and if no one had I certainly was not going to be the one to undo anything."

Harry stared at her for a moment. He seemed satisfied with her response so he asked his next question, "Do the Weasleys know who you are?"

"Yes," Amy answered without hesitation, "they had an idea of who I was but were not willing to bet their lives on it. Also I know you are going to ask about Mr. Ollivander, and yes, he knows who I am too."

Harry showed no reaction to this news, but inside of him she guessed every kind of emotion was beginning to surface.

"What about the animals," Harry asked narrowing his eyes slightly. "I saw you leave the Magical Menagerie after the snake talked to you and called you his Queen. Care to explain that?"

Amy studied Harry for a minute contemplating on whether to confide in him or McGonagall just yet. Just as she was about to answer a small noise unnoticed by the others made her sit straight up and draw her wand.

"It was only a question," Harry explained quickly, thinking she had drawn the wand on him. Amy glanced at McGonagall before staring at the door. Slowly, Amy got up from her seat and moved to the side of McGonagall's desk and whispered so only she could hear, "We have a visitor."

McGonagall looked puzzled and alarmed when Amy sent a spell at the door. There was a yelp of pain from the other side and Amy rushed to thrust it open and surprise their unwanted guest. However, when Amy opened the door, she found Umbridge standing a ways back from the door now rubbing her right ear which had become red and raw looking where Amy's spell had burnt it, while her left hand looked the same way where she had pressed on the door when she had been eavesdropping.

"Professor Umbridge," Amy said with coldness in every syllable, "may I ask what you are doing eavesdropping on a private family conversation?"

"Well…I was," Umbridge stuttered, trying to make her story sound more convincing to Amy who stood glaring at her with her arms folded. "I wanted to see Professor McGonagall about my post and when I heard voices coming from the office I…"

"Decided this conversation should be part of your business," Amy cut across her, tired of her lying. Above everything else, lying was one of Amy's biggest pet peeves.

"Well, no," Umbridge stuttered again surprised by Amy sudden accusation.

"Professor Umbridge," Amy continued, advancing on the cowering, toad-like woman, "I knew someone was following us up here, and I would be willing to bet my ass it was you. If I ever find you sneaking around my affairs with anyone again, I will personally see to it that you are removed from Hogwarts. I will not tolerate someone nosing where they shouldn't."

Umbridge looked as if she had just had the full Body-Bind curse put on her. After a few seconds of silence Umbridge seemed to sense it was time to leave, and she whispered to Amy in a deadly tone, "Watch your back, Potter!"

"That's Lieutenant Potter to you," Amy shot back without looking down at her. Umbridge's face swelled up and Amy pushed the door closed in her face from where she stood and let it slam; the looks on Harry's and McGonagall's faces shown a mixture of shock, praise, and amusement.

"Brilliant," was all Harry could say as he watched Amy take her seat again.

McGonagall remained silent after a moment before she finally said smiling, "Amy, I believe we are going to be great friends."

Amy smiled to both of them as she explained, "Sorry you had to see that, but I just can't stand it when someone not only makes another's business his own but then lies about it."

Amy shook her head then turned to Harry and asked, "What was your question again? It was about the snake and the animals, right?"

Harry nodded and sat back down himself having stood up when he had seen Umbridge on the other side of the threshold. His breathing increased as she said, "Well, the animals act the way they do because I am an Animagus. However, my Animagus somewhat resembles a mythical creature that the animals have come to call their Queen. My powers while I am an Animagus are almost like this mythical creature, but then again they are not. It's hard to explain, but you may see it someday."

Harry and McGonagall stared at her with wide, round eyes. Harry was going to ask a question when McGonagall beat him to it, "What is your Animagus?"

Amy answered with a small smirk on her face, "I like to keep that a secret."

"Why," Harry asked.

"Because if I told you, my presence would not be as powerful as it is the first time anyone sees me," Amy explained, chuckling slightly at the confusion on both McGonagall's and Harry's faces.

Amy looked at her watch and said, "Well, in order for me to be at my best tomorrow I require eight hours of sleep. I want to get started at about six or six thirty in the morning, so if we could stop the interview here tonight?"

McGonagall looked at Harry and nodded to him, a sign which said to him that he was allowed to leave. Harry rose from his seat, bade both women goodnight, and made his way towards Gryffindor Tower to tell Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about their time together.

Meanwhile Amy was still in McGonagall's office. She and McGonagall had watched Harry leave and had heard the moving staircase stop when he was out of earshot.

"Where do I stay," Amy asked, looking around the office not seeing any possible accommodations made for her.

"I've set you up with a bed upstairs," McGonagall told her pointing to where a rather large telescope was stationed unused and forgotten. "I have my own private bathroom here in the office you are more than welcome to use. This is your home now."

Amy thanked then went upstairs where she found her suitcases. She got ready for bed, and then went down to the bathroom to use the toilet and brush her teeth. When she had finished she saw McGonagall turning down her own bed in her quarters.

"Good night, Professor McGonagall," Amy said as she climbed the stairs.

"Good night, Amy," McGonagall replied sincerely, "I hope you sleep well."

"I'm sure I will," Amy answered.

Amy was so tired that when she hit the bed, she immediately fell asleep.

**LS**

_"Lilly, it's him, he's here!" Amy heard a man shout. _

_She was sitting in a high chair in the kitchen. She watched the man hurry to her and lift her up out of her seat. He raced with her into a living room where he kept turning around and around in circles as if he was confused and did not know where to go. Finally he stopped and was looking at the couch. He took her from his shoulder into his hands and held her out to where he could see her. She could see that he had black, untidy hair, round glasses, and hazel eyes, her eyes. It finally clicked that this was her father. _

_He had pain in his eyes as he stared at her then he thrust her into him and planted a huge kiss on her plump baby cheek. _

_"I'm sorry to do this to you, sweetheart," he explained hurriedly, frantically staring out the window then back at her the entire time. "I'm only doing this to keep you alive. I love you, baby. Grow up to be big and strong. You're like your mother so change the world!"_

_He then gave her one last kiss and then shoved her underneath the couch like someone would a dinner tray. Just then, the front door burst off its hinges as she saw the hem of a black cloak come into view along with her father's socked feet. She heard them talking, then shouting, then Dueling as he yelled something to his wife and son upstairs. Then she saw a flash of green light and then her father's face came into view as he had crumpled onto the floor dead, his unblinking eyes staring eerily at her. Yet, she did not scream or cry or do anything, it was if even at that young age she knew she had to stay alive. _

_Then it was as if sixteen years had literally flown by, and she stood now beside the couch now rather than under it. She saw who she assumed was Voldemort break into their home, and now had the intellect to understand what her father had been yelling to the rest of his family in his final minutes._

_"Lilly, take Harry and run! I'll try to hold him off!"_

_Just then Voldemort's lipless mouth curved into a smile and he raised his wand and killed her father right in front of her eyes. Even though she had just witnessed this as a baby she still yelled in shock, surprise, and anguish. Voldemort then turned and looked at her with his red eyes, raised his wand to her, and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" _

She opened her eyes and quickly sat up in bed. She looked around her, not really sure where she was. Then it came back to her that she was in McGonagall's office camping out at Hogwarts because she had agreed to protect them this year. She laid back down breathing hard, her tank top drenched in her sweat. She closed her eyes for a while trying to level her breathing when she heard a familiar voice say to her, "Amelia, are you alright?"

Amy opened her eyes and turned her head in the direction of the voice. In the dark it was hard to make out who was calling her name, but then she saw silver hair and beard and knew who it was immediately.

"Yeah," she swallowed uneasily, "just a nightmare I haven't had in years, that's all."

"Alright," Dumbledore said, still sounding a little concerned. "Would you like me to fetch Professor McGonagall for you?"

"No," Amy almost yelled. She covered her mouth and said quietly, "Not a word to her about this, agreed? I don't need her feeling as if she has to watch over me. It's just a dream and I'll live with it."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Well, you know what's best for you. However, I shall stay right here until I am satisfied that you are peacefully sound asleep again."

"Thank you, Dumbledore," Amy said sincerely then rolled over onto her side, her back facing Dumbledore so he could not see her face.

_What is going on,_ she thought frustrated.

After lying awake for an hour, Amy finally fell into a somewhat troublesome sleep.


	15. Classy deception

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Amy blinked a couple of times, her eyes a bit dazzled by the bright morning sun. She moaned not wanting to get up, but she knew she had a job to do, and it was not going to get done with her lying in bed.

Slowly she sat up and stretched. She threw the covers off of her and stood up stretching again and yawning. She then walked over to her trunk and gathered up her outfit that she was going to wear for that day which was an Abercrombie hoodie and Target bought jeans.

As quietly as she could, she snuck downstairs careful not to wake McGonagall up who was still sleeping. Amy slid into the bathroom, closed the door, and then turned on the shower. Amy liked a really hot shower so she turned the knob almost as far as it would go. She chuckled to herself as she remembered her Gramps telling her that she was weird.

She quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. However, when the water first made contact with her skin she yelped in surprise, tripped in her haste to get out, and fell on her butt with a loud boom.

McGonagall woke with a start as she heard the crash and then heard Amy's voice cussing. She jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom door and hollered, "Amy, are you alright?"

Immediately the cussing ceased and Amy hollered back, "Yeah, I'm okay! It's just that I was surprised by the damn shower…it was cold."

McGonagall shook her head as she heard Amy start cursing the shower again.

**LS**

After Amy recovered from her icy shower incident and had gotten dressed, she joined McGonagall in the Great Hall at the High Table where the other professors had beaten her to breakfast. She took her seat between McGonagall and Snape who did not say a word to her as she sat down.

About ten minutes later, McGonagall left her place to hand the student's schedules out to them. Amy watched as the students studied their schedules then left going to their first class of the day. As the crowd in the Hall steadily thinned, Amy decided that she would start her patrol and that she would start in the grounds.

As she went out the oak front doors, she immediately noticed Hagrid's cabin and saw the small crowd of students waiting outside for his class to start. Amy scanned the grounds looking for any other students who were having class outside and when she saw none, headed over to Hagrid's class to "observe".

Amy sat in the grass watching as Hagrid came out of his hut beaming at his first class of the year. She heard him from this distance boom, "Good mornin' to yer! Today we have a great lesson!"

Amy sat watching with pure interest for she did not know what class he was teaching. She soon learned when he left to go around to the back of his hut and then retuned with a hippogriff. Amy's eyes widened as her thoughts flew back to her past to the last time she was around a hippogriff. She shuddered as she thought about it for it had not been pretty.

She listened as Hagrid asked who wanted to get to know Talon first. Amy gave a snort of laughter as she watched them all back away instead of volunteer. Of course, she did not blame any of them in the slightest because she knew just how temperamental those creatures could be as she had the scar on her shoulder to prove it.

Hagrid's face fell as he watched his class cower away from the beast. Amy guessed that he was the kind of guy that loved all beasts and did not see the harm in any of them. She was not disappointed when she heard his voice say, "He won' hurt yer! He's cute an' gentle."

_Cute and gentle _Amy thought. Those were not the exact words she would have used to describe Talon. His eyes were a fierce amber-yellow, his black beak and talons sharp as daggers, his chestnut body rippling with powerful muscles. Her adjectives would have been scary and fierce.

Hagrid's shoulders drooped even more as no one seemed to fall for cute and gentle. Amy heard him release a huge sigh and start to lead him back around the hut. Amy kind of felt bad for him. She liked Hagrid and he seemed so sweet that she hated to see his first class of the day, let alone the entire year, be an absolute flop.

"I'll help you, Hagrid," Amy yelled across the lawn.

Hagrid turned towards the direction of her voice, squinting in the morning sun trying to see who had said she would help him. As she got nearer, Hagrid gave her a huge grin and shouted happily, "Amy that is bloody kind of yer!"

"You're welcome, Hagrid," Amy said looking at the hippogriff, almost immediately wishing she had not volunteered and that she would regret this later.

Hagrid led Talon back up in front of the small crowd of students who were third years and said loudly, "As you all know, this is Lieutenant Amy Potter. She is going to help us with our demonstration today."

Amy smiled nervously. She then looked up at Hagrid who was beaming down at her and said, "Well, I won' tell yer what to do 'cause yer probably already know, so git goin'!"

Amy nodded and swallowed hard. She slowly walked up to the hippogriff and faced him. Talon suddenly turned his amber-yellow eyes on her and watched her every move. She knew that to be successful in this that she should not blink and bow. She bowed and continued to stare him in the eye unblinking. Talon considered her a minute as her eyes began to water. The all of a sudden, Talon bowed to Amy who smiled in relief and moved towards him to pet his beak.

Hagrid and the third years clapped and cheered at her success. Amy smiled nervously then moved away from the hippogriff thankful the demonstration was over. When Hagrid shouted, "I expect he'll let yer ride him now!"

"Excuse me," Amy said, snapping her head around to look up at him, alarm in her eyes. "Nope, not gonna happen!"

"Come on, Amy," Hagrid begged, "yer brother rode a hippogriff in my class."

"Great I'll congratulate him later, Hagrid," Amy said, quickly walking away from Talon.

Suddenly, Amy felt herself being lifted off the ground by two enormous hands. She heard the students laughing as Hagrid carried her back to the hippogriff.

"Hagrid, come on, put me down," Amy yelled at him. "I don't want to ride him!"

Hagrid sat her on Talon's back and said quickly, "Yer better hold on tight!"

Amy barely had time to throw her arms around the hippogriff's neck before Hagrid smacked Talon on his hind quarters. Talon let out a cry and reared back, charging out farther into the lawn before finally spreading his massive wings and taking flight while Amy screamed the whole time.

However, the sensation of flying was not all that bad to Amy. She loved being up in the air when she had control; however, Talon had control this time, and Amy was scared of what he might do.

She was up in the air for about five minutes before Talon flew back to Hagrid's hut and roughly landed close by and ran up next to Hagrid where he stopped.

Amy was so numb in her legs and arms from gripping so hard that instead of gracefully, or even ungracefully for that matter, sliding off Talon's back, she just fell off landing hard on the ground.

Shakily and with a small grunt, Amy hoisted herself up off the ground to see Hagrid and the students laughing. Painfully she glanced up at Hagrid who had tears of laughter in his eyes and asked, "Am I done for today, Hagrid?"

"Yeah," Hagrid said between laughs, "yer can go. Thanks for yer help, Amy!"

"Yeah," Amy snorted, walking and limping back up to the school like she had been riding a horse for too long.

Unbeknownst to her, an enemy was watching from the edge of the woods.

**LS**

Amy hobbled around the school until lunch came around. When all the students had crowded into the Hall, Amy felt it was safe and walked in too. Both the students and the professors who were not in Hagrid's class stared at her concerned.

"Amy was there an attack," McGonagall asked worried. "Are you alright?"

"No," Amy shook her head slowly, "there was not an attack and yes I am okay. I was helping Hagrid with his class today."

The look on her face became even more worried at the mention of Hagrid's name. However, McGonagall just shook her head vigorously and went back to eating.

"The great oaf," Snape growled beside her.

Amy jerked her head towards him and glared at him. Hagrid was not an oaf. Snape could see her glaring out of the corner of his eye and did not say another word the rest of the time.

Just then the mail owls flew into the Great Hall carrying various mail parcels. Amy watched thinking about how she would hate to get crapped on when a flame burst in the air in front of her. Felicia her phoenix cooed softly holding out its leg to Amy. Amy removed the letter from her leg and recognized the writing as her grandfathers. She smiled down at it just as a school owl brought her another piece of mail.

Amy recognized what the bright red envelope was: a Howler. She stared at the front trying to see who it was from but there was no name only hers. It started to smoke at the corners and Amy let it explode and an American teenage boy's voice echoed through the Great Hall.

_Amy, when I heard that you were at Hogwarts I had to come and see for myself. I must say you haven't changed much since the last time I saw you about three years ago. You're still as pretty as ever, although I didn't think I would ever see you ride a hippogriff. I've come here to pay you back the favor you paid me all those years ago. I'll be seeing you around, Amy! I'm not as easy to beat these days like I was back then!_

The red envelope went up in flames as Amy's face went pale as she heard the cry of a wolf coming from the Forbidden Forrest, and knew it was really him and that he was here.


	16. A past come back

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

The rest of the day Amy scoured the Forbidden Forrest for her past, which she had not quite forgotten but had put behind her. She even tempted to go into the forest until she encountered a rather large spider, and decided it was not worth it since she hated spiders. Amy shook her head as she retreated from the forest thinking that she could fight in combat, but she could not kill a spider.

When she was satisfied that all was well again, Amy made her way back up to the castle. She was so consumed in her own thoughts that she did not notice a shadowy figure coming towards her. At that split second, in one swift motion her hand pulled her wand from her back pocket and held it at the ready.

"Whoa, whoa," the figure shouted when he saw Amy's wand. "It's alright, Amy, it's me, Harry!"

"Oh," Amy said quickly lowering her wand, "my bad, Harry. You surprised me is all."

Harry cocked his head to the side a little when he saw Amy's appearance. She looked a little worse for wear. He folded his arms and stared at her. She noticed him and asked, "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well," Harry said shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "ever since that Howler came you've been kind of quiet and not your fighting self."

"Yeah well," Amy said avoiding his eyes that even though she could not see them, she knew he was studying her, "let's just say my past has come back to bite me."

"Oh," Harry said obviously wanting a more in depth answer, "care to tell me about it? Or at least a little bit of it?"

This time Amy met his gaze, considering whether or not to confide in Harry about a past she regretted, a past that changed her from the fun, laughing, joking, and not so serious Auror, to the almost flawless, unjoking, hard-bitten person she was now. Amy sighed as she said, "Alright, I'll tell you some of it."

In the light from the moon, Amy could see Harry smile at her decision. He gestured for them to take a seat on a stone bench where no one would hear them. Amy took a deep breath as she began her story, "Back three years ago when I first started as an Auror, I had just one partner because I did not have a rank yet, and because both me and my partner were very young for our type of profession. Anyway, we had grown up together, had been involved with Gramps' summer camp, and we were without question the best in the camp. Well, he knew who my grandfather was and together he and I convinced Gramps to train us both. Well, we advanced at the same rate becoming closer and better friends all the while. The day I graduated he graduated and we advanced to job shadowing together. We finished at the same time and became Aurors at the same time too. Gramps figured we would be safer together so he made us a team, neither one of us going anywhere without the other which is how we always did things anyway. Two wonderful years past as being known as the Dynamic Duo, and together we had taken down a pretty good size of Dark Wizards. As you very well know, when you become the talk of the town and upset certain people, you develop enemies, which we did. Many times there were attempts on our lives; sometimes we would get away unscathed, and other times one of us would get hurt but nothing major. One day it all went wrong. We were walking at my house and we were jumped. We were in the woods, and we both knew of a small cave that we could take shelter and hopefully they would not find us. They were right on our tails the whole way and when we came to the cave we ducked inside. The entrance is covered by vines and roots, and other plant life so if you didn't know it was there you wouldn't notice the cave. For the longest time they searched for us. Finally one of them said to the others (there were four) to burn the place, shoot curses in every direction, anything to get us to come out of hiding because they knew we were there, they just didn't know where. That's when all hell broke loose. Curses flew into the cave and ricocheted off the back wall. They heard the sound and immediately knew what was there. Instead of trying to get us out, they decided they would just crush us. They sent curses everywhere to knock the rocks loose, and they eventually succeeded. We ended up being buried alive."

She paused to catch her breath and to collect herself. Harry had not said a word since she had started, but now that she had stopped for a minute; he asked one of his questions.

"Why didn't you just run out and start fighting them?"

She stared at him for a moment then said quietly, "I don't know. I've thought about that many times myself. After all the wizards we had taken to prison, why couldn't we fight these guys? It still troubles me."

Harry nodded slowly. He could relate to that. Most of what he had done in the past had left him to wonder _what if…_many times. A little more confidently she continued her story, "Well, when the rocks came loose, one of them landed on my ankle and crushed it. Even today it hurts and won't move sometimes. Anyway, my partner wasn't hurt so he decided to blast through, even though it was dangerous, and get help. Well, after a minute he decided it would be safe to come out, and he did. However, on the other side our enemies were waiting for us and they took him right there."

Amy's voice started to crack. Harry reached over and patted her on the back to try and comfort her. After a minute she took another deep breath and started again shakily, "They put the Cruciatus Curse on him so many times. After a while one of them thought I was dead since I had not climbed out after him, so they just took him and left. Needless to say I got out and told Gramps what had happened. He sent out a search and they found a charred body in the woods not far from the cave where we were hiding. They said it was him and I thought it was too. He was pronounced dead and he's been dead for almost a year and a half now."

Harry could sense how much she was hurting but he had to ask, "Are you sure it was him today who sent you that Howler?"

Amy nodded silently. She quickly got to her feet which made Harry jump. She turned to face him and the moon's beams made her face seem sinister as she added, "Yes that was Drake today who sent me that Howler and who howled in the woods. He's alive."

**LS**

Harry had bid goodnight to Amy as they went their separate ways. Everything that Amy had told him kept replaying in his mind. Obviously she had not had quite the perfect childhood and past that he had assumed she had had. Harry was downcast as he gave the Fat Lady the password into the Tower (ringworm) and as he walked slowly into the Common room where he saw Ron and Hermione doing homework on the rug. They appeared to be arguing about something.

"Ron, you cannot mix that potion with _that_ one unless you have added the myrtlap!"

"Well that's stupid!"

"No, _you _are!"

Ron was looking daggers at Hermione until he noticed Harry come in and flop down on the couch behind them.

"Oi, Harry, tell me if you can add these potions together because Hermione is pissing me off!"

"I don't care, Ron," Harry retorted as he rolled over on his side, his back to his friends.

"Harry, what's the matter," Hermione asked from her position on the floor.

"It's what Amy said," Harry said quietly.

"Did you guys get into a fight," Ron asked surprised. "Not even been a sibling for two days now and are already getting on her nerves. Good show, mate!"

He heard Ron say "ouch!" as he supposed Hermione had punched him. Harry rolled back over and sat up as he explained, "No, she just told me a rather 'interesting' story for lack of a better word."

Ron and Hermione listened intently as Harry told them Amy's tale.

**LS**

Amy had wandered back up to her room in McGonagall's office, and was relieved not to see McGonagall there yet, and hoped that she would not return for a while. Amy slowly climbed the stairs ignoring the portraits questions, and tried to ignore the fact that Dumbledore was following her.

Amy dug in her trunk looking for a piece of parchment and an ink pen. She spread out on her stomach on the hard stone floor and started to write her letter.

_Gramps,_

_I've been meaning to write to you, but I've been busy this past week getting organized and everything. Gramps, you told me a year and a half ago that Drake Myers was dead. However, today while at lunch, the owls delivered the mail and Felicia appeared and delivered a Howler to me. When it exploded, Drake's voice came from it. Gramps, I really think it is him. After the Howler burnt up, I heard a howl from the forest. You and I both know he was an Animagus wolf. I immediately went to search for him, but he was gone. Am I losing my mind? I miss you Gramps, I wish you were here with me._

_ All my love,_

_ Amy_

She rolled it up and whistled. There was a burst of flame and Felicia appeared. Amy stroked the phoenix's head as Felicia closed her eyes relaxed. Amy tied the letter to her leg and told her it was for Gramps. Felicia cooed and in another burst of flame she was gone.

Amy got to her feet and walked to the window and looked out, scanning the border of the forest again trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of Drake. However, while she was looking for Drake, someone was staring at Hogwarts licking his lips and showing razor sharp teeth. 


	17. The first battle at Hogwarts

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

The figure in the forest licked his lips again and growled. He reeked of sweat, blood, and decay. His sharp, pointed nails had blood stains on them from their last victim. He picked at his teeth, and dug out a piece of human flesh. He glared at Hogwarts greedily for he was not done killing. He knew that with Dumbledore gone the school would be helpless against an attack like his. He would kill all of the old professors first and then go for the students.

He ducked out from the cover of the trees and foliage, and swiftly made his way towards the castle, unaware of the protection that guarded it.

**LS**

Amy stared blankly out the window not really taking in anything around her. Even from McGonagall's off ice she could hear the students downstairs still enjoying a late dinner. Amy sighed as she began to pull her head back inside but then stopped. At the last second she had seen a dark shadow running in the darkness towards the school. From the lack of moonlight she could not properly see who or what was in the grounds moving at them with a mission.

Amy closed her eyes tight and when she opened them they were again the light blue shade that she had used the night of the attack in Diagon Alley and in the phone booth at the Ministry. In this vision she could tell that the figure was warm blooded, and that it looked kind of like a man, but moved like an animal. She could not see its face for it was covered by a hood. However, it stopped in the middle of the grounds and reared back its head to sniff the night air. What she saw when its hood fell away almost made her cry out. It was a morph between a man's facial features and a wolf's features. His face was very hairy, he had the beginnings of a not fully developed snout, his teeth were crooked and sharp, his body was hairy from what she could tell, and his feet and hands almost resembled paws which were home to very sharp claws.

For a minute Amy was intrigued with this weird creature, but when she realized who it was she was immediately sickened, and tore off in the direction of the Great Hall. It was Fenrir Greyback.

**LS**

Greyback sniffed the air and looked up at the window of a tower, almost positive that someone had been standing there not two seconds ago watching him. For some odd reason he felt uneasy, but brushed it aside, he had more important things to worry about.

He ran to the big, double oak front doors where he knew just on the other side was a meal that would be like none other. He heard the merry laughter and chatter of many students who were eating carefree like he soon would be.

Quietly he pushed one of the doors open and crept inside. He slowly looked around the corner just enough to see two House tables and half of the High Table where he just had a glimpse of McGonagall whom he would take out first.

Neither the students nor the professors knew what had happened as Greyback charged into the Great Hall and with great speed, made his way to the High Table where McGonagall only had enough time to draw her wand.

**LS**

Amy heard the cries and the screams that made her insides twist in a knot. She raced and practically jumped down the Grand Staircase to the Great Hall where she saw students rushing, pushing, and fighting to get out. She pushed her way through the crowd with some difficulty until she finally broke through, and saw the half man half werewolf behind the High Table with a person pinned to the ground.

Amy hurtled herself up the two or three stairs to the platform, raised her wand, and cried, "Crucio!"

The werewolf howled and snarled in pain as he rolled off McGonagall who clumsily got to her feet and who Amy could see was bleeding. Amy gave all the professors time to get around the table before she lifted the curse. For a while Greyback laid on the floor panting until after five minutes, got to his feet and stared at Amy with murder in his eyes.

Amy calmly stared back, her eyes still the light blue color. Greyback laughed a mirthless laugh as he asked the professors who stood about six feet behind Amy, "This little girl is going to save you all! I highly doubt that!"

The professors and Amy remained silent as he continued to laugh. When he saw that no one shared in his joke and knew they all were serious, the smile slowly melted off his face.

"Alright," he breathed, "show me what you got, little girl!"

He turned to stand at one corner of the platform while Amy stood at the other. Greyback snarled at her as he counted down, "Three…two…one…"

Then he charged, racing at her full out. Amy met his match ignoring the scream coming from McGonagall to stop. They met in the middle where they both jumped in the air and made contact. However, as Amy had jumped into the air, she turned from a person to a dazzling white animal. Her nose grew into a sleek muzzle with long, sweeping whiskers, her ears moved to the top of her head, her eyes remained that light blue, her arms and legs became the same length as her feet and hands turned into large paws with sharp claws on them, and she began to grow a long, bushy tail. Shining, long, white fur began to grow all over her body and face. On the long white fur on her chest, a black star began to form which was her Animagus identification.

When she and Greyback met in the air, he had become so surprised by her transformation that she easily knocked him on his back. When she gracefully landed on her paws, the whole hall could see her standing there: a beautiful White Wolf.

Greyback got back to his feet and snarled at her as she snarled back. Again the two raced at each other and collided. The students and faculty watched in horror as they heard the ripping and tearing of flesh, whines and howls of pain, the barks and growls of hostility. Blood flew everywhere as Greyback bit into Amy's back, and flesh hung loosely off Greyback's shoulder as Amy sliced him with her claws. The battle went on forever it seemed, each of the contenders ripping and tearing at the other. In one second Greyback would pick Amy up and throw her across the platform, and the next second Amy would have him by the throat and fling him into the table. The battle raged on fiercely.

Finally it seemed the battle was over as they each stood shakily on their legs glaring at the other with blood dripping on the floor and flesh dangling from wherever. Greyback gave one last battle cry as he charged Amy for the last time. Amy barely heard the students and teachers scream as she quickly turned around and kicked him with her back feet as he landed into her. She kicked him with such a force that he flew through the air and crashed through the window, where he fell to his death.

Amy looked into McGonagall's eyes for only a second before she howled in victory to the night and all who would hear. It was a howl as no one in the hall, even Hagrid, had ever heard. Then slowly she sank to the floor in a small pool of blood and passed out.


	18. Stories and Grandfathers

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Amy felt like she had been hit, backed over, hit, backed over, and hit again by a semi truck. With some difficulty she opened her eyes, the lights fuzzy orbs and everything else out of focus. She had no idea where she was, how she had gotten there, or what had happened before to get her wherever she was. All she was aware of was that she was laying on something fluffy, soft, and warm, and that despite her horribly aching body felt pretty cozy. She also took notice of the many bandages that covered her arms, legs, hand, head, and what felt like around her ribs and back.

She had not fully come to when she felt something heavy stroke her hair. She jumped a little at first, but then somehow was able to identify that it seemed familiar to her. It was like its weight, warmth, and gentleness soothed her, but she was not sure why at the moment.

She tried to focus on the figure sitting beside her bed who she now saw was responsible for her sense of security. Slowly her eyes began to adjust and she saw, much to her delight, her grandfather sitting beside her, stroking her hair the way she liked when she was hurt or sick. She grinned broadly at him and he matched her tooth for tooth.

"Hey, baby girl," Eli whispered softly and gently, "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Gramps," Amy croaked still staring at him with disbelief, "how did you know to come here?"

"Well, Professor McGonagall sent me an urgent message explaining the fight between you and Fenrir Greyback. As soon as I read his name I quickly packed my clothes up and headed here. When I arrived the teachers said that you were in the Hospital Wing getting treated and that you were pretty banged up. I didn't really believe them until I saw you covered in blood, flesh bitten off and shredded, and bumps and bruises all over you. To be honest I nearly broke down when I saw you. For the first time since you became a full time Auror, I never really thought I could lose you. However, after seeing you like you were tonight, I was so scared…."

He stopped talking to catch his breath and the tear that was rolling down his cheek. Amy painfully moved her swollen hand and placed it on top of his. After a moment, he looked at her with watery eyes and she whispered, "Don't worry about me, Gramps. I'm just fine."

"Oh, Amy," Eli sighed, placing his other hand on top of hers, "I am your grandfather; I will never stop worrying about you."

Amy smiled. She was so thankful that Eli was there with her that she could hardly stand it. All she wanted to do was raise up and hug him, but as soon as she moved a fraction of an inch, she winced in pain.

Eli knew what she had been trying to do so in a very gentle way for such a big man, he leaned down and hugged her lightly. Now it was Amy's turn to cry as she choked, "I've missed you so much, Gramps! You're going to stay, right?"

"Yes," Eli answered without hesitation, "I decided earlier that I would stay and help you. Looking after a school is hard with so many people in attendance. I'm just surprised that you were able to fight off that werewolf without anyone else getting hurt too."

Eli's comment made Amy remember something that seemed so distant and surreal, then with panic in her voice she asked, "What about McGonagall? When I got there she was pinned to the floor and her shoulder was bleeding. Is she okay?"

"Baby girl, she is fine," Eli reassured her.

Amy sighed in relief because she would never forgive herself if something bad had happened to anybody in that Great Hall.

"Speaking of McGonagall," Eli asked, gently pushing Amy away from him so that they were face-to-face. "She tells me that you received a Howler, and that after that you seemed to be under a great amount of stress. Who was the Howler from and what was it about?"

Amy swallowed before she answered him. She had to be honest with him.

"Gramps, you told me that Drake was dead, did you not?"

"Yes," Eli replied flabbergasted. Amy could tell that that had not been quite the response that he had been waiting for.

"Well," she continued, looking at anything else in the room to buy some time, "it was him, Gramps. He sent me the Howler and told me all this stuff that only we would know about ourselves or him. Gramps, he was also here. He didn't send that Howler from another country like the States. No, no, he was here also because I heard him."

"What do you mean 'you heard him'," Eli asked, who had remained silent and had turned a little white somewhat.

"I heard his cry," Amy explained in a rush. "I heard his Wolf cry."

Eli's eyes got big as she revealed this bit of news to him. That was a sure fire sign to both Eli and Amy that he had indeed been there if Amy had heard his cry.

The story behind the Wolf with Amy and Drake was that a long time ago, when Amy and Drake were about the same age, around nine, both of them had realized they were Animagus. However, when they both revealed their forms, they had been the same type of animal only different colors: Amy was white and Drake was black. It was no big deal to anyone except for a woman who worked at the AMG with Eli who had told him that they were both destined to be enemies. When Eli had asked how she knew, she told him the story of the Two Wolves.

The tale of the Two Wolves has been passed down from generation to generation developing the difference between Good and Evil. It all started with a White Wolf named Fionn who represented everything that was Good, and her enemy the Black Wolf named Kieran who represented everything that was Evil. At first the two wolves lived in harmony balancing each other out until one day Kieran grew an unknown hatred for Fionn and set out to kill her. As a Bringer of Good, many animals looked to Fionn as a Protector and Queen, and told her of Kieran's quest to kill her to gain control of the whole world. Fionn refused to believe that Kieran would want to do such a deed after some many years of harmony. She went to see him about his decision, and he ambushed her with a group of his devoted followers. Fionn barely defeated them and was severely weakened before she could fight Kieran. When Fionn asked why Kieran hated her, he made up the story of betrayal even though she had done no such crime. With this accusation her anger flared and the two fought, until at last he killed her. This is how many are certain that Good always triumphs over Evil is because the tears of her friends and followers fell on her body and somehow gave her life. With this new found life she was able to destroy the Evil within Kieran setting him free, and they reigned in peace until they died and passed their spirits to another worthy host.

The woman went on to venture a guess that Amy and Drake had been chosen as the worthy hosts, and now history was about to repeat itself since once again as Good and Evil were no longer living in harmony, but were waging war. In the end she told him that Amy would possibly be killed.

Eli had snorted in laughter and disbelief. He refused to accept the idea that his granddaughter was tied to that old tale in any way. It was not unnatural for friends who were as close as Amy and Drake to take on the same appearance. Now, however, Eli was staring to believe the woman's tale even though it had not happened yet.

Eli tried to reason with Amy as he calmly asked, "Baby girl, are you sure that is what you heard and it's not simply the drugs talking?"

"No, Gramps," Amy said, shaking her head with her eyes closed, "I know what I heard, I mean, I've heard him so many times before in my life. His howl is one sound I will never forget."

"Well," Eli shrugged not wanting her to over exert herself since she was still pretty weak, "We'll talk about this later. Right now I want you to get some rest."

"Are you going to leave," Amy asked, suddenly turning into a little girl who needed the protection and security of having her grandfather around.

Eli smiled a protective, kind, and understanding smile as he whispered, "No, baby girl, I'm not going anywhere."

Amy snuggled down into her bed as Eli sat back in his chair. With an almost embarrassed look on her face she sheepishly asked her grandfather, "Gramps, will you hold me? You know, like you used to when I was sick or hurt."

Eli blinked in surprise sure that he would never hear that request again. However, he obliged and chuckled, "Alright, just be easy on your old man, okay?"

Happily Amy scooted over so Eli could sit on the bed comfortably, while Amy wiggled onto his lap and into his arms where she rested her head on his chest and snuggled into him.

Eli chuckled again as he reminisced, "The last time you and I did this you were about ten years old and…"

Eli was interrupted by Amy who was quietly snoring.


	19. Hagrid's Account

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

It was morning when Amy opened her eyes. She felt so warm and so safe in her grandfather's embrace that she did not want to move just yet. She looked up to see if he was awake, and she smiled when she saw his steel blue eyes staring down at her. He grinned as he whispered, "Good morning, baby girl."

"Good morning, Gramps," Amy yawned.

"How do you feel this morning?"

"Better," Amy replied, stretching her arms and wincing in pain, "but I'm still a little sore."

"Well, do you feel like eating," Eli asked, shifting his place on the bed.

"Yeah, actually."

"I can call your breakfast up here or we can go to the Great Hall and eat."

"Let's eat in the Great Hall," Amy decided, getting out of her grandfather's lap. "I need to get up and move around."

"Alright," Eli grunted, getting himself off the bed and stretching.

"Oh, Gramps," Amy called to him still sitting on the bed, "thank you."

Eli smiled as he bent over Amy and kissed her on top of her head. When he straightened up he said, "You're quite welcome, baby girl. Now, get dressed and I'll meet you in the Hall. I have an announcement I need to give anyway."

Amy watched him with smirk, and then scrambled out of bed and into something comfortable before Madame Pomfrey could see.

**LS**

Twenty minutes later, Amy slowly walked towards the Great Hall after being caught by the aggravated nurse. She had made such a fuss and had insisted on changing her bandages before she went anywhere, which that too did not go over well. After getting her bandages changed and a lecture, Amy had escaped her wrath and was ready for a peaceful breakfast.

When she opened the doors and walked across the threshold in to the Great Hall, all of the students and teachers turned their attention towards her. It was a few moments of awkward silence before one-by-one the students and faculty started clapping for her. Amy could not help but grin as she limped to the table and took her place between Eli and McGonagall. She and McGonagall briefly hugged each other, exchanged how are you's, and then McGonagall stood up and the Hall became silent.

"Good morning, everyone! As we all know, yesterday was a terribly frightening moment here at Hogwarts. We were attacked by the murderous werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, one of the most dangerous Death Eaters. Had it not been for Amy, many of your lives may have changed or worse, you may not be here as I wouldn't," she absently put a hand to her shoulder as she said it.

"Amy risked her life for us which I am sure we are all grateful. However, it has opened my eyes to the dangers of having only one Auror on the job. That is why I have asked General Eli Truman to assist Amy in her duties, and he has accepted."

The students and teachers applauded again as Eli and Amy smiled at each other. At this Eli stood up and held up his hand for silence which fell immediately, "Students, teachers, I am more than happy to be here with my granddaughter, and help her keep an eye on this wonderful school. In light of Greyback's attack, I have set up extra security measures to become effective immediately after breakfast. An alarm has been set at every entrance to the school and around the school grounds. Should anybody set these alarms off you better run for our life as these detectors send off Unforgivable Curses. Do not be alarmed, we have permission by the Ministry to use them. If you have a class outside as with Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, or Flying 101, you will be escorted by either Amy or me. While you are in the building I strongly advise walking in a large group so as to defend each other in case of an attack. I do not have to tell you the dangers of an attack since most of you witnessed that yesterday. I can not stress to you enough to make smart decisions concerning your safety and others."

He sat down as the audience politely clapped for him. Then everyone in the Hall turned to their food and started eating, all except four Gryffindor students.

**LS**

"All I can say is it was good that Amy was here," Ginny was saying to the other three as they had been talking about the attack all last night and all this morning. "Or else McGonagall's right, some of us might be dead."

"Did you see what Animagus she turned into though," Ron was asking through a mouthful of sausage, this conversation obviously not affecting his breakfast. "It was bloody brilliant!"

"She was pretty," Harry agreed, thinking of their father who had been an Animagus Stag himself.

"I think she was the force that everyone in Diagon Alley saw that night when those two Death Eaters attacked about a week ago," Hermione reasoned, playing with her food. "It makes sense now. Also the way the animals acted around her too in the Magical Menagerie."

"I don't see why we're making such a big fuss about this," Ginny asked, not even interested in food. "If she hadn't been an Animagus, she could have been killed by Greyback instead of vise versa."

Harry and Ron nodded to Hermione who had been the one that kept bringing up the subject.

"You all obviously don't know the story behind her Animagus, do you," Hermione asked, all of a sudden becoming seriously grave.

All three of them shook their heads, leaning in closer to hear her story.

Hermione whispered softly, "Well, I came across it one time in a book while doing a paper for Hagrid. It didn't say much only that 'Whosoever should become the Wolf with the Star of Blackness shall forever rein Queen of all Magical Beings. That whosoever has the power shall control all Magical Beings and that they will have no choice but to obey her will.' Guys, Amy is this Wolf: She is Fionn."

"So that's all you know, Hermione," Harry whispered, taking a glance up at Amy who was happily eating with her grandfather.

"The one time we actually need you to know something," Ron snorted at Hermione who was on the verge of saying something back when Ginny interrupted, "Let's go see Hagrid after breakfast and ask him. None of us have classes next, do we?"

All of them shook their head and agreed on a meeting with Hagrid.

**LS**

After breakfast was over and the students had dispersed to either go to class or wherever else, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny raced down to Hagrid's hut to ask him about Amy's relation to Fionn.

Harry reached his door first and pounded on it. From inside the hut they heard Hagrid grunt loudly, "I'm comin', I'm comin'!"

When he flung open the door and saw the four of them standing there his mood lightened immensely as he smiled and gestured with his hand, "Oh, it's you four! Come in, come in!"

All of them filed inside and sat at Hagrid's huge table while he put on some tea. They waited until he spoke first, not sure how to word what they wanted to know. Hagrid turned from his stove beaming and said, "I'm glad all of you came to visit!"

They all smiled and by their smiles Hagrid's face started to show concern. He looked at all of them before he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hagrid," Harry asked apprehensively, "do you know anything about the story of Fionn?"

Hagrid's face grew grim as he said gruffly, "You know of Amy's Animagus, then?"

They all nodded a yes as Hagrid sighed, "Yeah, I know about Fionn. It's quite a tale, actually."

The four leaned in, gesturing to Hagrid that they were interested. Hagrid cleared his throat before he began, "It was about the time of Merlin when Fionn was born. When she was a pup, Merlin took her in and raised her as a pet. Well, as legends go, Merlin taught Fionn magic, and soon after developed magic all her own. The animals of back then started recognizing her as a protector of sorts since she was Merlin's. Anyway, Fionn took it upon herself to protect the Magical Beings of the world, or any beings for that matter. Fionn trained herself to be all she could to help the people she protected. As the years went on, she was able to run faster, jump higher, fight better, and whatever else you could imagine. She was a true hero."

"What about the star on her chest," Hermione asked eagerly, "in the book I read it called it the Star of Blackness. What does that mean?"

"That star holds Dark Magic," Hagrid explained. "Fionn supposedly knew that each and every person had Light and Dark in them, even her. So as time passed she was able to contain it, and it eventually formed into a black star. Whenever Fionn gets mad enough, the star lets out Dark Magic into her, enabling her to do terrible things. It's said that she can be controlled by that star if any Dark Wizard finds out how. Fionn would be a most dangerous tool to anybody. Luckily she's on our side in Amy."

"So if Fionn can be controlled by evil," Harry thought quietly, "then can Amy as well?"

Hagrid sighed again and grunted, "Yes, she can. Fionn is a part of Amy. If Fionn can do one thing or is weak to another, Amy is exactly the same."

"So that's why Amy is so powerful and nothing gets past her," Ron said loudly, excited that he had discovered something. "It's because that's the way Fionn is!"

"Exactly, Ron," Hagrid agreed, chuckling slightly.

"Hagrid," Hermione whispered nervously, "I also read about her enemy the Black Wolf, Kieran?"

"Oh, yeah," Hagrid remembered, his face growing dark again, "he was exactly the opposite of Fionn; however, they got along in the beginning; they were even treated each other as siblings. Merlin took Kieran in too, and attempted to teach him like Fionn. But, Kieran wanted nothing to do with it. He became jealous of Fionn being the animals chosen ruler and protector, and started becoming strong in an area where Fionn wasn't: the Dark Arts. As Fionn has a black star on her, Kieran has a white crescent moon over his eye that holds good in it where he contained his Light."

"Hagrid," Ginny asked quietly, "whatever became of them?"

"Well," Hagrid replied, becoming a little sad, "one day Fionn and Kieran faced off when the animals complained to Fionn that he was killing their friends and family. Unfortunately, it was up to Fionn to stop him. Well, Fionn confronted him about it and he merely laughed in her face. Fionn didn't like that at all so they began to fight. The battle raged on and on, each becoming more exhausted and more injured as the hours passed. Finally, with each barely alive, a wolf cub stumbled into the ring. Fionn saw it and Kieran saw it. In one last attempt to defeat Fionn, Kieran charged at the cub. Fionn mustered up all the strength she could, and put herself in the path of danger. Kieran bit Fionn around her neck and killed her."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all looking at Hagrid with wide eyes. Harry broke the silence, "So how was Fionn able to come back and combine her soul with Amy's?"

"Well, legend has it that the animals wept over their loss. It is said that their tears gathered together as one, and covered Fionn's body. It was said that her spirit rose, and that was when she decided she wouldn't return until a person of pure heart and soul came into the world, and dedicated her life to protecting others as Amy has."


	20. Surprises

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Eli walked through the corridors of Hogwarts humming to himself while keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings. He and Amy had escorted a few classes that morning which had been the peak of action so far that day. Eli did not mind it though, it was almost like a mini vacation, but at the same time it was like being out in the field again, which is what he loved most about his job. If he could, he would happily hand his title over to someone else, and go back to being a field agent like Amy.

While he was thinking to himself, he was not paying attention to where he was going, and accidentally bumped into McGonagall sending the parchment she had been carrying flying and scattering to the floor.

"I'm terribly sorry, Professor," Eli hastily apologized, "I should have been watching where I was going."

"I think we are both guilty of that," McGonagall answered, bending down to retrieve a few pieces of parchment herself.

Eli's bad knee started acting up, and unconsciously he grabbed it trying to hide the severe pain. This did not go unnoticed by McGonagall who asked concerned, "What happened to your knee?"

"Well" Eli grunting, struggling to his feet with the help of his cane, "on the last mission I went on, I was Dueling a dark wizard, and he hit me with a spell which knocked me off my feet where I hit my kneecap on a sharp rock. I've been using this cane ever since."

McGonagall grimaced. There was sympathy on her face as she replied, "I'm sorry. I can only imagine how much that must have hurt."

"Oh, it did," Eli chuckled darkly. "I didn't think I would ever walk again. Luckily I had Amy to take care of me."

"Amy seems to be a good, smart, and strong young lady," McGonagall said, starting to walk up the corridor in the direction she had originally been heading. "You did a wonderful job with her."

"Thank you and she is," Eli agreed, walking slowly beside her. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I can honestly say that."

McGonagall smiled at him for a moment before her smile turned into a slight frown as she asked, "Why didn't you stay in touch with us?"

Eli frowned at her as he thought about his answer before he said, "I guess I didn't want Amy to find out about her past."

"Why though," McGonagall pushed, "she had a right to know."

"I know she did, but Amy has always been ambitious and tough and curious. I suppose I was just afraid that…."

"That she would become to curious about her past, that she would be tough enough to find out, and that her ambitious nature might have resulted in her leaving you for answers here in England," McGonagall finished his statement for him.

Eli was shocked that not only did she answer, but she answered correctly. He had never told anyone about his fears when it came to Amy, but at that moment, the woman beside him had just guessed most of them. Eli smiled as he whispered, "Yes, that's most of it."

Unbeknownst to both of them, they had arrived at McGonagall's destination: her office. They stood outside the entrance to the spiraling staircase awkwardly like a couple of young teenagers who had just been out on a date and did not know what to do next.

"Well," McGonagall finally said, breaking the stifling silence, "I'm glad that you have let her help out here, and I'm glad you've decided to help too."

Eli smiled and tilted his head in a little bow, and then started back up the corridor they had just come. He stopped when he heard McGonagall yell, "Mr. Truman, please wait!"

Eli turned to see her walking quickly up the corridor to catch him. Looking at her feet before mustering up the courage to look him in the eye she asked rather shyly, "Would you mind coming up to my office for some tea? Oh, wait, you're American so would you like some coffee instead?"

He smiled warmly as he looked in her blue eyes and answered, "I would love to have a 'Spot of tea' as you would say. I only have one condition, and that is you call me Eli and drop Mr. Truman."

McGonagall smiled as she took Eli's free arm which he offered her and said, "Alright, as long as you call me Minerva."

**LS**

Amy yawned as she watched the sun set on top of the trees of the Forbidden Forrest. She shuddered slightly from the cool breeze blowing in from off the lake. Slowly, she got to her feet and stretched before all of a sudden she turned into the White Wolf, and made her way more gracefully down the slope towards the school. As she jumped over a few stones at the bottom of the hill she heard a small, high pitched whinny and looked towards the outline of the trees and saw a young, female centaur foal standing on the edge of the forest waving at Amy as she passed. Amy smiled inside and barked at the foal in hello. A second later the foal's mother came and stood beside her, and she too smiled and waved. Amy barked to her too, and continued on her way as she watched mother and child gallop back into the depths of the forest.

A minute later she passed by Hagrid's hut where she saw him through one of his windows, bending over his fire watching that his supper did not burn. Amy continued on her way watching everything around her for any sign of movement, a smell that may mean danger, a noise that may mean someone was watching her. Her senses remained on constant guard until she was at the door to the castle. Throwing her head back she howled to the night, announcing that everything was alright before she turned back into her human form and opened the door into Hogwarts.

She closed and locked down the doors behind her, and afterwards made her way to the Grand Staircase. She had reached the third step when someone said her name.

"Well, well, well," a boy's voice said greasily from behind her, "If it isn't Potty's Yankee sister."

Amy stopped and turned around, not in the mood to fight with anybody. She stared into his cold, gray eyes and asked in a monotone voice, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Nothing really," Malfoy said shrugging. "I just wanted to give you a warning."

"Oh," Amy said, acting interested, "and what might that be?"

"That you can't win this war," Malfoy whispered in a dark, sinister way. "The Dark Lord will win over Hogwarts, kill anyone unworthy to be here, and also kill you and your grandfather."

"Malfoy," Amy said, walking down the three steps she had already climbed and faced him, "Voldemort does not scare me. I have faced wizards exactly like him, and do you know where they are? They are in jail, and do you know who put them there? It was me and my grandfather. Now, I'm really not in the mood for your threats and warnings and whatever else. I've already killed one of his Death Eaters, and I will keep knocking them out of the way, including your father, until I finally get to Voldemort, and then I'll knock him out of the way too. Then after this is over, I can go back to Washington D.C. where my life, my job, and my friends are, and I can put all of this behind me knowing England's people are safe. Now, do you want me to run that by you again, or do you think you got it the first time?"

Malfoy stood looking at her with a look on his face that showed a mixture of just being slapped and smelling something sour. After a moment he growled and whipped out his wand shouting, "Don't you dare talk that way to me, Potter!"

Amy did not even reach for her wand to defend herself when a silky voice from somewhere off to the right whispered angrily, "Do you really want to do that, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy and Amy turned towards the voice, and saw that it was Snape who emerged from the shadows. Malfoy continued to stare at Snape as he glided towards the two of them looking from Malfoy's wand to Amy. Again, Snape said angrily, "Put your wand away, and go to the Slytherin Common Room. I want to talk with Potter."

From behind Snape's back, Malfoy grinned, tucking his wand back in his robe pocket, and walked towards the Slytherin Common Room. Snape kept his dark, black eyes on Amy's lighter brown eyes until he was sure that they were alone. Finally breaking eye contact, Amy rolled her eyes and said in a tired voice, "Professor, if you are about to give me a lecture on the whole conversation you just overheard, yes I knew you were standing there, you are wasting your time because I meant everything I said."

Snape merely continued to eye Amy with a mixture of interest and uncertainty, and replied silkily, "I am not going to lecture you about your conversation with Malfoy. All I wanted to say was that during your chat you stunningly resembled your mother."

With that Snape turned on his heels and with a swish of his cloak was swiftly moving back to the dungeons.

**LS**

All the way back to McGonagall's office, Amy thought of what Snape had said to her, that she had looked stunningly like her mother. She had never been told that before, and she had least expected to hear it from Snape. Before she knew it, she had arrived at the entrance to McGonagall's office. She gave the gargoyle the password "tabby" and climbed onto the ascending staircase to the oak door that led into her office. Amy did not bother to knock and entered, but she immediately wished she had. She stopped abruptly nearly falling over on her face. She saw her grandfather and McGonagall sitting across from each other, holding a glass of wine in one hand and holding each others' hands with the other. Amy stared at them in shock with her mouth hanging open. Eli and McGonagall saw Amy and had shock written all over their faces as well and quickly stood up dropping their hand to their side and still holding their wine glasses. Amy was speechless. Eli stared at Amy for a few seconds before putting his glass down on a small, wooden table, and as quickly as he could on his walker made his way to the door without looking back at McGonagall or ahead at Amy. He closed the door behind him, and Amy did not say a word until she heard the stairs stop. She then turned to McGonagall and asked, "May I ask what you two were doing?"

"Oh, Amy, you're not mad at us, are you," McGonagall asked almost pleading. "We didn't do anything; we had just had a couple of drinks and talked."

"And you held hands and who knows what else," Amy continued McGonagall's explanation.

McGonagall sighed and went into her bed chambers and softly closed the door. Amy walked up to her sleeping area and with a sudden smile on her face whispered a kind of chant, "Gramps has got a girlfriend, Gramps has got a girlfriend!"


	21. Evil, new family, and old enemies

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

"Something must be done!"

Voldemort was pacing back and forth in the middle of a large ring of Death Eaters. Each masked Death Eater stood deathly still with their heads bowed, not daring to say anything. Voldemort circled within them slowly, looking in the eyes of every mask as if searching for a hint of some emotion. Finally, he stopped in front of a sturdy figure and quickly waved his hand in front of his face. The mask disappeared off the man's face like smoke to reveal the sick looking features of Lucius Malfoy.

Voldemort's red, slitted eyes stared into Malfoy's round, gray ones and asked, "How do you think Greyback was killed?"

"I don't know, my Lord," Malfoy stuttered.

"You recovered the body, did you not?"

"Y-y-y-yes."

"Well, then what did you find," Voldemort hissed.

"Deep bite marks, flesh hanging from deep cuts, and two bruises on his chest," Malfoy rattled off.

Voldemort then broke his eye contact with Lucius, and looked around at the others who all still had their heads down, staring at the ground with what appeared to be great interest. He stealthily walked over to another person who was short and round. Like with Malfoy's mask, this person's mask also disappeared with a wave of Voldemort's hand. This man was Wormtail. Voldemort surveyed him for a moment with interest before he asked silkily, "You've been around Animagus friends. What animal does that sound like to you that could do that much damage to a werewolf?"

"I d-d-don't know, my Lord," Wormtail stammered.

"Wasn't your friend, Black, an Animagus dog?"

"Yes, but even he could not do damage like that, and as you said, especially to a werewolf like Greyback," said Wormtail.

"So you think it's something bigger and stronger than a mere dog?"

"But what could it be," Wormtail whispered, looking into the eyes of his master with confusion.

"I believe you and Lucius ran into this particular beast that night I sent you into Diagon Alley," Voldemort said, glancing from Wormtail to Malfoy.

"But, my Lord, we didn't see what hit us," Malfoy hesitantly interjected.

"I know you didn't see it head on, but you did see the outline of it, didn't you?"

"Yes," Wormtail and Malfoy said together.

"And what do you think it was?"

"It almost looked like the outline of a rather large dog," Wormtail thought back, "almost like a wolf."

"Very good, Wormtail," Voldemort commended resting his bony hand upon Wormtail's shoulder for only a second. "I too believe it was a wolf."

Voldemort moved back into the middle of the circle to address all of the Death Eaters at once. At this time, all of them raised their heads to listen to Voldemort's speech.

"My Followers, I believe we have an ancient magic on our hands. Hogwarts did not have any such wolf until the American Potter arrived. Now, it appears this Potter's Animagus is strong enough and powerful enough to kill a fully grown and dangerous werewolf. Believe me when I say that this Potter is not nearly as mediocre as her brother; however, she will be no match for Lord Voldemort. Just as I can weaken Harry, I now bring before you a person who can weaken Amelia."

Voldemort reached out his hand and a teenage boy broke between the Death Eaters from behind. He was tall and pale with dark brownish-black hair and light blue eyes that seemed to pierce the night like two small flashlights. He was sturdy and muscular, but moved with the grace of a much lighter person. He approached Voldemort's side and stood there like an obedient dog. Voldemort wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and announced to the band of Death Eaters, "Say hello to Drake, the boy who has known Amelia since they were children, who's Animagus is the long time enemy to her Animagus, and who can and will kill Amelia Potter!"

The cheers, hoots and hollers of the Death Eaters were so loud it seemed to shake the earth and stars.

**LS**

Amy, Eli, and Harry were outside in the grounds at a picnic style table that Eli had conjured for them to sit at and enjoy their dinner. Eli had thought it a good idea for the two siblings to get to know one another since they had been separated for so long. Eli had also told Amy that he had wanted to get to know Harry like a grandson since Harry did not really have anybody now to look after him.

From what Amy could tell Eli and Harry had made a quick and wonderful connection. To her they seemed so much alike in the fact that both loved Quidditch, had a knack for D.A.D.A, and in school it was their best subject and they always seemed to have bad luck when it came to events that happened in their school careers. Eli told Harry some stories that he had previously told Amy, and by the end of his story Harry was not feeling that unlucky anymore. It was a pleasant evening, and then Amy got on the subject of him and Professor McGonagall.

"I think it's cute you have a little girlfriend," Amy said, giggling at the look on her grandfather's face.

"Yeah, and the fact that you went for McGonagall too," Harry chimed in, taking a sip of juice from his goblet. "I mean if you ask me, she's the better looking of the lot."

"Harry," Eli barked, a look of surprise on his face, "she's your teacher, you can't speak of her like that!"

"Sure he can," Amy backed him up. "I talked about one of my teachers like that. He was _really_ good looking!"

"Amelia Lilianne Potter," Eli yelled, nearly choking on his water, "I don't want to hear you talking like that!"

"Sorry," Amy apologized to him, but then she turned to Harry and whispered, "But he was so _hot_!"

Eli cleared his throat acting as if he had not heard. Amy and Harry laughed at the look on his face. Eli then decided it was getting too dark and outside was becoming unsafe. Amy and Harry cleared the table of all the dishes with a wave of their wands, while Eli made the table disappear with a flicker of his wand. As they made their way up the walk towards the school, Amy and Harry were talking about the difference between American English and British English.

"I can't believe you call 'making out' 'snogging'. I mean what is that?"

"Yeah, well when you come here talk normal, don't say, 'Hey wassup, Dawg?'"

"I don't talk like some gangsta, and how about you try to pronounce some of your R's, huh? And bloody, you know if you described anything as bloody in America we would think you committed a crime."

They argued like that all the way to the doors of the castle until Amy came to an abrupt halt on the threshold. The next thing she knew, she had a splitting headache and was clutching her head with her right hand and leaning against the castle with her left. Eli and Harry watched her cautiously for a second before Eli moved forward to help her. Before he could lay a helping hand on her, she snapped her head towards him with those light blue eyes. Startled he stepped back and watched as Amy stared at the Forbidden Forrest, and then suddenly changed into Fionn. Ignoring the cries of her grandfather and brother, Amy bounded off into the forest. Harry watched her go and then looked back to Eli to see him changing into his Animagus form too, which was a big grizzly bear. He took off after her leaving Harry to stare after both of them helpless and clueless.

**LS**

Amy (or Fionn) dashed through the forest as quick as lightening till finally she came to a small clearing. She sniffed the air around her, knowing someone forbidden was there. Finally she caught the scent of him, and snarled as she turned to see the Black Wolf peering down at her from an outcropping rock. He was majestic in appearance, much like Fionn, only there was something sinister about him whereas with Fionn there was not. Kieran spoke with Fionn:

"_You know the girl will die with you."_

_"Oh, Kieran, if only you knew of the power of love."_

_"Love has nothing to do with this, Fionn!"_

_"Oh but it does. Her grandfather loves her too much to see anything happen to her, and so do I. If you fight with anyone, then it will be with me and me alone."_

_"Then why do we possess their spirit if we are not to use them? They are tools to help us with our ancient battle."_

_"They allow us to be reborn and survive, not to help us settle our differences. Besides, I believe they have differences to settle all their own."_

_"My boy is a warrior who will help me do my bidding!"_

_"My girl is a nurturer who will not help me defeat you."_

_"That's because you're weak! You do not do what is necessary to win!"_

_"No, Kieran, you are the one who is weak, and must have someone provide you with the strength you need to fight me."_

_"You'll pay for that, Fionn!"_

At that moment he leapt from his place on the outcropping and dove in for the attack upon Fionn. She was braced for impact, but at that second a grizzly ran from the cover of the forest and placed himself in-between Fionn and Kieran. Kieran made contact with the grizzly and cut him across the midsection. The grizzly roared in pain, and raising his large and mighty paw back-handed Kieran in the face where he was thrown back towards the middle of the clearing. Kieran stared daggers at the grizzly, but got up and disappeared into the forest.

The grizzly slowly turned to face Fionn and fell out of breath to the ground. Through Fionn's eyes, Amy saw her grandfather slump lifelessly to the ground and cried out inside. Eventually Amy's emotions were powerful enough to switch controls and Amy became the White Wolf instead of Fionn. Amy ran over to her grandfather and placed a paw on his face, trying to stir some life into him. Slowly the grizzly opened his eyes and gave a low growl as if to say, "I'm hurt and in pain".

"I know you're hurt," Amy whispered.

Then with all the strength she could muster, (which with the strength of Fionn helping her was a lot) Amy hoisted him onto her back, and acting as if he was as light as a feather, took off with him through the woods back to Hogwarts.


	22. The beginning of the end

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Amy paced back and forth in front of the hospital wing doors, waiting to hear any word on her grandfather's condition. She was not alone as McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all waiting with her. Of course, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all looked worried, but Amy and McGonagall were the ones taking it the hardest.

When Amy had rushed the enormous bear into the castle, McGonagall had been the first to see them, and her reaction had been no less than what Amy had expected. McGonagall cried out in fear seeing the grizzly and the wolf, but when Amy had turned back into her human form and explained what had happened, McGonagall became pale and sick looking. She had immediately Transfigured Eli back, and together she and Amy had Levitated him to Madame Pomfrey, who quickly tended to him. That had been an hour ago, and they had not heard anything since.

McGonagall was watching Amy pace every inch of the floor and suggested quietly, "Why don't you have a seat, Amy. I'm sure we'll hear something shortly."

Amy stopped her relentless pacing and stared at McGonagall for a moment as if trying to focus her attention. Finally Amy obliged and took a seat beside McGonagall. Ten minutes later Madame Pomfrey stepped out of the infirmary and the waiting crowd rose to its feet. With baited breath, they waited for Madame Pomfrey's diagnoses.

"Amy, I am happy to report that your grandfather is going to be fine. He is awake and asking for you. However, I suggest that you do not stay long as he is tired and injured and needs his rest."

"Yes, ma'am," Amy agreed, not looking at the others, but instead rushing past Madame Pomfrey who shut the doors behind her.

Amy looked down the row of beds and saw her grandfather resting in the bed on the left at the far end of the ward. Slowly Amy made her way to his bedside, not exactly sure of what she was going to find. She was scared, nervous, apprehensive, happy, worried, anxious, and many other emotions all at the same time. She felt as if her chest was going to explode.

When she reached his side his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. It was then Amy fully realized how old her grandfather really was. He was not like he used to be when she had been younger. She had always felt safe with him, and knew that if she were ever hurt or scared that he would be there to help her and protect her. She knew he would do that for her now, but then she realized that it was her turn to protect him as he could no longer protect her anymore like he used too.

As she was staring at him with far away eyes, he grunted without opening his own, "I may be old, but I'm still strong."

"Huh," Amy asked, jumping slightly at his unexpected voice.

He opened his steel blue eyes and stared at her for a second before he repeated, "I may be old, but I'm still strong."

"Nobody said you weren't," Amy said.

"That's what you were thinking," Eli said, giving Amy a searching look. "You were thinking hurtful thoughts; I am much better at Legilemancy than you are."

Amy closed her eyes knowing that he had heard everything she had just thought. Amy pulled up a chair to his bedside and took a seat. She folded her hands in her lap and stared him in his eyes and whispered, "Gramps, I thought I lost you. When Kieran attacked I…. Well, trying to protect me now is dangerous; I mean you could have been killed! I wouldn't have done to well with that. I can't lose you, Gramps…."

Amy felt tears threatening to escape, and she looked at her hands to hide her tears from her grandfather for he hated it when she cried. The look in his eyes softened slightly as he watched his granddaughter. He stretched his hand out and wiped away her escaped tears. She looked up at him with glistening eyes and took his hand. He said softly, "No matter how old or weak I get, I will _always_ protect you. Now, I know I'm not the fighter that I used to be, but I will always fight my hardest for you because I couldn't bare for you to die before me. No grandchild should die before her grandparent. I love you too much, baby girl…."

Amy nodded her head and wiped the rest of her tears away. She heard rustling from the bed and looked up to see him scooting over, making her a place to lie beside him. Amy smiled and carefully climbed in next to him. She lay on top of the covers, put an arm around his middle to anchor herself, and laid her head on his chest. It did not take any time for them both to fall asleep.

**LS**

After an hour had passed, Madame Pomfrey shooed Amy out saying that Eli needed his rest, and that she could come back in the morning. As she turned to walk away, she noticed a figure slumped over in the chair apparently fast asleep. Amy approached the person and realized that it was McGonagall who had stayed behind, waiting for Amy to come back out and tell her about Eli. Smiling at this sweet deed, Amy gently pushed and prodded McGonagall awake. After about a minute, McGonagall finally woke up. It took her sleepy eyes a moment to adjust to the torch light, but she focused and saw Amy standing above her.

"Oh, Amy, I must have fallen asleep," McGonagall explained in a rush, quickly rising from her chair and straightening her robes. "How long have you been in there? Where are Potter, Granger, and the Weasleys? How is Eli doing?"

"Whoa," Amy replied, holding her hand up to stop McGonagall, "slow down there. First off, I was in there for about an hour, and Gramps is doing fine. Second, I have no idea where the others are, but my guess would be that they returned to Gryffindor Tower."

McGonagall nodded. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Perhaps we should get to sleep. Come and walk with me."

She and Amy slowly made their way to McGonagall's office, talking all the while about Eli and what had happened to get him that way. Amy decided it was better to not leave anything out, especially to the Headmistress about what was going on near her school. She explained about her Animagus and her complete past, she explained about her best childhood friend, and how he had turned into her ancient enemy, and how it had been he who had attacked her earlier, but Eli had saved her. McGonagall kept silent the entire time until they got to the gargoyle guarding her office entrance. She spoke the password, and together they ascended the moving, spiraling staircase. They kept on talking, but when they entered the office an unexpected and unwanted guest was waiting for them with an evil toad like smile, and an annoying simpering cough.

**LS**

McGonagall and Amy stopped dead in their tracks and stared down at the little woman standing before them, talking to a not-so-thrilled-looking portrait of Dumbledore. When Dumbledore saw them he smiled and waved the twinkle in his light blues apparent even in a picture. When Umbridge turned her back on him, he vigorously shook his head to Amy who understood that as a warning to not say a word voluntarily.

"Ah, Minerva and Amelia," Umbridge simpered walking towards them, "I have been waiting a while for you."

"Our apologies, Dolores," McGonagall said evidently not wanting a fight with Umbridge this late at night.

However, Amy was in no mood, especially for this woman so she spat, "Yeah, if we would have known you were up here we would have taken longer."

McGonagall had walked behind her desk, and thankfully she had taken a seat or she might have fallen over with laughter. McGonagall suppressed her grin, and acting as if she were mad at Amy said, "Amelia, enough."

Umbridge raised an eyebrow to Amy then advanced on her slowly and whispered, "Alright, Miss Potter, let me start with you."

"You may not want to start with me."

"Where have you been," Umbridge asked, abandoning all of her sweetness.

"Why," Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"Because I want to know."

"Oh, I see, are you my mother now that I have to report to every minute of every day?"

"Don't get smart with me, Potter," Umbridge threatened, pointing a stubby finger in Amy's face.

"Umbridge, get your little stump of a finger out of my face before I snap it off," Amy whispered venomously.

Umbridge drew in her finger and then asked, "Are we safe with you?"

Amy was speechless at this question. When McGonagall saw her struggling she snapped, "Whatever do you mean, Dolores?"

"I mean, she has already killed a person since she has come here, and I have done research on your Animagus," Umbridge pointed out, wearing a triumphant smile on her broad, flabby face. "It was quite interesting."

Amy merely stared at her still lost for words. Umbridge continued her speech a little more confidently, "Now your grandfather has been injured because of you."

Amy became very rigid, and Umbridge's smile broadened even more as she added, "I shall be speaking to Scrimgeour about you, and whether or not it was a good idea to get another Potter involved in this make believe war, especially a Yankee Potter at that."

Umbridge laughed her simpering laugh, and Amy found herself wanting to strangle her. Umbridge pushed past Amy and had her little hand on the doorknob before Amy shouted, "Umbridge, this is no make believe war. Believe what you want to, but these occurrences are no coincidence. Greyback was sent for a reason, and Drake was sent for a reason. I believe both were following Voldemort's orders to find out more about me. Voldemort's a little worried about me, you see."

"Oh and why would He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named be worried about a seventeen year old American Potter?"

"Because he has never faced me, and he as no idea what I'm capable of. All he knows of me is that I was able to kill Greyback, and possibly my Animagus form and its history. Other than that, I am a complete, deadly mystery to him."

Both McGonagall and Umbridge were listening raptly to her as were Dumbledore and the other portraits. Amy noticed all of their eyes and ended her speech by saying, "His actions towards me mean he is getting close, and this war will be upon us quicker than you think."


	23. Guesses, pictures and kisses

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Amy was sitting at her place at the High Table for breakfast when Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came walking up to her. Amy put down her spoon and smiled at them as they crowded around her and Hermione asked, "How's Eli?"

"He's fine," Amy answered. "He woke up this morning ready to get out of the Hospital Wing. Of course Madame Pomfrey refused, but McGonagall persuaded her to let him out of bed to stretch his legs a bit."

"Professor McGonagall, huh," Ron asked, looking as if this was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "She's taken a fancy to him, hasn't she, the old bat?"

Amy nodded knowing what Ron was getting at. She looked him square in the eye as she said devilishly, "Yeah, who knows what they're going to do, so I left them alone to wonder the halls. So Ron if you see them making out in the hall just go around and try not to puke, okay?"

Ron made a gagging sound but stopped as Hermione's foot came down hard on his. Harry, Ginny, and Amy laughed as Ron cursed and went hopping back to Gryffindor table on one foot. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry started to follow him, but Amy called them all back.

"Do you all have a class next," Amy asked the urgency in her voice thick.

They all shook their heads.

"Good because I need to speak with you all some place private; someplace where no one will over hear us. Tell Ron that too, will you?"

They all nodded and somberly went back to Gryffindor table. Out of the corner of her eye, Amy could see Moody looking at her with his electric blue eye, and knew that he had heard them.

**LS**

"What did you want to talk to us about, Amy," Harry asked as they walked outside towards the Forbidden Forrest. "What is so important and so private?"

Amy led the other four into a shallow part of the woods and turned to face them as they all got in a circle. Amy looked at each one of them before she said quietly, "I think Voldemort's getting close."

They all gasped. Amy could see the panic in Hermione's eyes as she asked, "How close?"

"Well, he knows I'm at Hogwarts because he sent Drake here to find me."

"Isn't Drake the guy you said was killed when you were younger," Harry asked, his eyes sparkling in the strip of morning sun that fell across his face.

"Yes," Amy sighed still finding it hard to believe that he was not dead as she had always thought, "that's him. He's working for Voldemort now."

"How do you know that," Ginny asked, looking from Amy to the rest of the group.

"It's just a feeling, Ginny," Amy said. "It's hard to explain, but it would make perfect sense."

Ron, who had remained silent the whole time finally asked, "Why?"

"It's just something his Animagus said last night. Anyway, it just didn't sound like something he would say if he were only after me and Fionn."

The other four remained silent, not quite sure how to piece all this information together into evidence that made sense. After a minute or two Harry said, "I haven't felt my scar hurting, so physically Voldemort can't be too close."

Amy looked up and stared at him with incredulity on her face. She slowly asked him, "You're scar acts as an alarm when Voldemort's near?"

"Yeah," Harry answered shrugging, "it always has, or when he gets inside my head."

"What do you mean 'When he gets inside your head'," Amy asked, her face wrinkled in thought.

"Well, I sometimes have problems with nightmares," Harry confessed quietly not looking in Amy's eyes anymore.

Amy considered his answer then said slowly and undecidedly, "Can you get inside his?"

"I have before, but I would prefer not too," Harry answered quickly.

"Do you know how?"

"Not really," Harry said, then looking at Amy with suspicion in his eyes he asked, "Just what are you playing at, Amy?"

"If you could get inside his thoughts, maybe we could find out what he's planning."

"Absolutely not, Amy," Hermione chimed in at once. "We are not going to put Harry in any danger just to see if your friend his fighting for him!"

Immediately Amy bristled at Hermione's words. Through gritted teeth Amy said, "Hermione, Drake is no longer my friend, and I guarantee that Voldemort will be inside Harry's head before too long, trying to find out what's going on at Hogwarts now that Drake knows Gramps and I are here, two American Aurors! Why not just beat Voldemort to it!"

"Amy, Harry is not a tool that we can use any time we want to so that we can spy on the enemy!" Hermione yelled at her. "He is a human, and it hurts him severely when Voldemort enters his mind. If we were to use him in the way you are suggesting it could kill him!"

Amy looked around at Harry who was staring at her and barked, "Is this true, Harry?"

He nodded. Amy sighed and said to him, "Well, then I apologize. I thought you could do it without injury like most others can."

The group was silent for a while before Amy broke the silence and said quietly, "My point is Voldemort knows Gramps and I are here now that Drake has no doubt told him. From my past experience with dealing with Dark Wizards, they will send scouts to look for specific things like weaknesses in defense, how many people are on defense, and ways to strategically counter our vantage points. The scouts won't be wild like Greyback was; they'll actually have a mission. Then after they have scoped the place out and got a feel for it, they'll start sending in small troops to get an idea of how strong our defensive lines are. They won't battle hard against us; they'll just try to dodge our attacks so they can back on their turf and tell Voldemort. Then after they plan the attack to immediately weaken our forces, they'll send the entire army with reserves not far away, but far enough away so we can't get to them without leaving our stations. Finally, they can immediately surround us, take captives or kill everyone, and seize control of Hogwarts."

The whole group fell silent, listening to Amy tell how the enemy could possibly operate. Ginny asked, "How do you know that's how they'll do it?"

"I don't," Amy sighed, wishing she did, "and with Drake on their side, an ex-Auror, he'll probably expect me to think along those lines of attack. He'll screw me over just to make sure I don't get the upper hand, and that I am completely surprised when he comes through with every damn Dark Wizard and creature he has in his pocket!"

They all watched as she started to lose her temper. Finally she addressed all of them and barked, "I've kept you out here long enough. Your classes will be starting soon so you'd better get back up to the castle."

Not about to argue with Amy in this state, they all filed out of the dark clearing and into the bright sunlight towards the castle. Amy remained behind and was not aware anyone was still with her until she heard Harry say, "If you want I could try to get in Voldemort's head."

"No, Harry," Amy said, "I don't want Hermione down my throat if you got injured doing it. We'll find another to find out what Voldemort has going on. Thank you though."

Harry nodded, and quickly left the clearing to follow the others who were waiting for him halfway up the slope near Hagrid's hut. Amy watched them go, and when they were out of sight she left the clearing too, and started making her way to nowhere in particular. When she walked past Hagrid's hut, he came from around the back of his house and called out, "Oi, Amy!"

Amy stopped and smiled at him as he came walking up to her wearing a large grin. When he approached her he said excitedly, "I got somethin' fer ya!"

Amy looked at him awkwardly wondering what it could be. After hearing stories about Hagrid from the other four, she was not real sure what to expect.

She followed him into his hut where he gestured her to have a seat in one of his large chairs. As she did so, he rummaged around in a trunk by his bed, and from what she could see he extracted a small, brown paper package. He turned to face her and held it out for her to take.

"Here ya go. This is fer missin' so many birthdays!"

Amy smiled as she tore into the brown paper and saw what looked to be a red leather binder. On the front of it was a baby in the arms of its mother while the father held a little boy in his arms. Amy wrinkled her brow, thinking these people looked familiar.

"That's you, yer Mum, Dad, an' Harry. That whole album is full of pictures of all four of ya! I didn't know if Harry had let ya see his pictures or not, so I decided to give ya an album of yer own!"

"Oh, thank you, Hagrid," Amy said, flipping through the pages of the photo album to see the various pictures of a family far forgotten. "It's wonderful and I love it! How did you get all these pictures?"

"Sent owls to all of yer parents' friends, tellin' them you've come back. They are all happy about it!"

Amy left ten minutes later with the album tucked safely up underneath her arm, and a few stories to go along with some of the photos.

**LS**

"I'm glad to see you are getting better, Eli," McGonagall said, sounding pleased as she guided him along the halls and finally to her office.

"Me too," Eli said, looking out at the bright, sunny afternoon, "I'm just worried about Amy. I haven't seen her since she came to the Hospital Wing with you this morning."

"I'm sure she is fine," McGonagall said, giving the gargoyle the password.

"I suppose she is too," Eli said, allowing McGonagall to lead him to the rising staircase.

They rose to the top and went inside her office where McGonagall closed the door behind them by magic. She led Eli over to the cushy couch in her living quarters where he flopped down exhausted.

"Did I wear you out, Eli," McGonagall asked worried. "I'm so sorry if I did."

Eli shook his head with his eyes closed. After a minute he opened his eyes to see McGonagall bent over him, a small smile on her face.

"What," Eli asked, smiling himself.

"I'm just glad you're here," McGonagall said quietly. "I was so scared when Amy told me you had been attacked."

Eli's smile vanished at the mention of Amy. He absentmindedly scratched his short beard in thought and asked more to himself than to her," I wonder where she is?"

McGonagall put her hand on top of his other hand and the other on his chest as she leaned in and kissed him. The hand that had been on his beard was no longer there as it was exploring her cheek and neckline.

They must have been oblivious to everything else for they did not even hear Amy come in, excited to show her grandfather the album of her family. She did not say a word as she watched them practically making out, a disgusted look on her face.

After a minute or two of being rooted to the spot as she watched them eat each other's faces, Amy accidentally made a sound which caused Eli to look up. With horror on his face, he saw Amy staring at the two of them, and when he made a movement towards her, she turned on her heel and ran out of the office.

McGonagall looked at Eli with panic on her face as he put his head in his hands and whispered, "Oh, no."


	24. The Second Battle

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

"Harry Potter?"

Harry looked up from his place on the floor. He was writing an essay for Potions class, as was Ron who was constantly writing a sentence then scribbling it out. Hermione, of course, was simply sitting on the couch, reading a book as she had done her essay three nights ago when it had been assigned. Right now Harry was not in the mood to be disturbed as this essay was due tomorrow, so when he answered the old man in the portrait; it came out in a raised, impatient voice, "What do you want?"

"My apologies, sir," the old man replied hastily, "I did not mean to disturb your study time. It's just that the Fat Lady told me to tell you that your sister is outside the entrance."

Harry's demeanor changed immediately, thinking that something had happened, good or bad. At once Harry was on his feet, as were Ron and Hermione who had overheard the message, and they bolted for the entrance. With more force than he intended to use, Harry swung open the Fat Lady's portrait so fast that the Fat Lady shrieked in surprise.

"Sorry, Fat Lady," Harry mumbled quickly before turning his attention to Amy who wore a disgusted look on her face as if she had watched someone get sick. "What's the matter?"

"Can I stay in Gryffindor Tower tonight," Amy asked in monotone, clutching her leather bound photo album to her chest.

"What," all three of them asked at once, waiting to hear something more.

"Can I stay here tonight," Amy repeated in the same monotone voice.

"Why," Harry asked, trying to register this question with the panic and stress he had been feeling a minute ago.

"Can I come in then," Amy asked, taking a step closer to Harry, "then I'll explain everything."

"Sure," Hermione answered before Harry could.

"Oh, no," the Fat Lady shouted, swinging back to face them. "No one is allowed in the House dormitories unless they are House members or professors. No guests are allowed unless they have permission from the Headmistress. Do you have a written permission for me to see?"

"No," Amy said.

"Then I can't permit you to enter!"

"You're a portrait," Amy spat, her words like daggers, "what are you going to do, huh? Jump out and physically stop us from entering?"

Visibly offended the Fat Lady stormed out of her portrait leaving it slightly ajar. Ron opened the frame up so they could enter and they did one after the other. Amy and Hermione sat on the couch while Harry and Ron took the chairs on both sides. Amy simply sat there, still clutching the album, blankly looking into the flames roaring in the fireplace. The other three waited just a couple of minutes then irritably Harry barked, "So what's wrong?"

It took Amy a few seconds to pick the right words, then finally giving up she simply stated, "I saw Gramps and McGonagall practically sucking face."

The other three stared at each other, not really sure what that meant in American slang. After a few seconds of no one saying anything Hermione asked, "Is that bad?"

Amy looked at her from the corner of her eye an incredulous look on her face as she asked, "Do none of you know what I just said?"

They all shook their heads in unison as Amy said frustrated, "They were 'snogging' or whatever the hell it is you call it here!"

At once they all said "Yuck!" as they pictured McGonagall kissing someone. Amy nodded, happy that they finally understood the traumatic experience she had just been through. To seal the deal Amy added, "And I saw them having away at it like there was no tomorrow."

Harry and Ron shuddered to show their disgust while Hermione put her head in her hands and quietly said, "Wow."

"I know, isn't it nasty?"

They all nodded in agreement again as Amy added, "Now, I have nowhere to sleep."

"What do you mean," Ron asked, looking up at her.

"I can't sleep in the same room they made out in," Amy shouted, looking around at Hermione and Harry for support. "And I certainly can't look at McGonagall again knowing, and seeing, what she was doing to Gramps because that just makes me want to gag!"

Harry and Ron nodded as Hermione said, "It is kind of cute though."

Amy, Harry, and Ron all stopped and stared at her. After an uncomfortable few seconds Hermione snapped, "Well, it is! I think old couples are cute!"

"Yeah," Amy said impatiently, "an old couple that's been married for like fifty years is cute, not old people that have only known each other for a couple of days and are making out! Besides, I don't want Gramps to get so excited his heart gives out, I mean good God!"

"Amy," Hermione said, clearly trying to be the voice of reason, "I'm sure your grandfather has dated plenty of women in his lifetime."

"Maybe," Amy thought, "but I doubt any have pushed his buttons or turned his knobs like McGonagall just did!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all started laughing until Amy shouted, "What?"

"Nothing," Ron whispered, still laughing a little, "That was just funny what you said."

"Oh, yeah," Amy said, throwing herself back into the cushions, "a regular riot!"

"Oh, Amy relax," Harry said when he had gained his composure back. "You know love never grows old."

"No, but it does get to the point when one of them says, 'Was it good for you?' and the other answers, 'I don't remember.'".

They all busted out laughing again making Amy smile a little too.

**LS**

After about two hours of talking, Harry and Ron went back to work on their essays. To make up for the time they lost talking to her, Amy decided she would help them. After an hour of writing facts down, crossing out sentences, and swearing a lot, their essays were finally done with so Harry and Ron could relax.

All of them were tired as they said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways. Hermione went to the girl's dorm, Harry and Ron went to the boy's, and Amy stayed on the couch where she conjured two pillows and a blanket. She did not fall asleep immediately so she stayed up looking through her album more thoroughly. After an hour and a half of looking at pictures, she decided it was time to go to bed. She put the album down on the floor, and was about to turn off the light when a burst of flame erupted above her. Amy shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness, and then she felt a weight on her knee. Opening her eyes she saw Felicia sitting on her knee, cooing softly to get her attention.

"What is it girl," Amy asked the phoenix softly, not wanting to disturb the other inhabitants of Gryffindor Tower.

Felicia flew from her knee to the window and cooed again louder. Amy jumped up from the couch and ran over to the window to see what Felicia was making a fuss about. It was too dark for Amy to see anything so she closed her eyes tight, and when she opened them again the light blue eyes had replaced the dark brown ones. Once again Amy searched the grounds for whatever Felicia saw, and then after a few seconds she saw it too.

Two figures were moving slowly around the castle. From what Amy could see they had on black cloaks and masks. _Death Eaters,_ Amy thought, _these are the scouts._

"Felicia," Amy turned quickly to her phoenix, "go warn Gramps and Professor McGonagall!"

The phoenix cooed again and disappeared in a burst into flame. As Amy turned and was ready to run out of Gryffindor Tower, she heard doors open up from behind. She turned on her heel to see was there, and let out a sigh when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What's going on, Amy," Hermione asked, still half asleep.

"There are Death Eaters in the grounds," Amy said quickly. "I'm going to go take care of it right now!"

"Can't we help you," Harry asked fully awake now and clearly wanting to fight.

"No," Amy ordered at once, "I've already warned Gramps and McGonagall, and if they saw that I had allowed you to help me fight these creeps, I would never hear the end of it! Just stay here, please?"

All three just stared at her as she grabbed her wand and burst through the portrait hole.

"Well, I'm going to help," Harry said defiantly.

"No, Harry," Hermione snapped, grabbing Harry's arm before he could go to his dorm. "Amy is right. It's her job to keep us safe and if McGonagall saw us assisting Amy, she could get in big trouble. Besides, if she has to worry about us down there fighting, she may get hurt or worse!"

Harry stopped struggling and thought about this. Every time he had been so eager to help with a fight, someone had always gotten hurt or killed. He had just met his sister, and he was not going to get her killed. Letting out an aggravated sigh, Harry walked over to the window Amy had been staring out of minutes before, and watched the two figures snooping around waiting to watch the fight from up there.

**LS**

Amy ran down the Grand Staircase as fast as she could. She was about to hop the last three steps when Professor Snape walked in front of the staircase, blocking Amy's path. Amy stopped abruptly, nearly falling over. She looked at Snape for a couple of seconds before she said, rather impatiently, "What?"

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry, Potter," Snape droned.

Amy stared at him, blinking in amazement. Did he really not know or was he being, as Ron had put it, a pain in the ass? Amy shook her head and tried to explain calmly, "There are Death Eater scouts outside, and I'm trying to get them out of here, so if you wouldn't mind…."

Amy side stepped him and barreled towards the main doors. She threw herself at the door, thrusting it open and when she did she heard a sickening crunch. Confused, Amy peered around the door and saw a Death Eater on his back, grabbing his nose and writhing around in agony.

"Sorry, dude," Amy said close to laughter.

However, she did not have time to laugh as a spell soared over her head and crashed into the wall, blowing a huge hole in it. Without thinking and letting instinct and skill take over, Amy flung the door open wider, whipped out her wand, and started Dueling. The other Death Eater turned tail and ran as spells were raining down on him. Amy stopped and ran after him. She could not allow a Death Eater scout to get back information to Voldemort about their defense arrangement. She already had one, and hopefully Snape was guarding him.

The Death Eater pointed his wand over his shoulder and sent a spell towards Amy which she deflected with a flick of her wand. He was almost to the boundary of the castle where he could Apparate away, so Amy turned into her Animagus. Like lightening she took off after the Death Eater and caught him by the tail of his robes. He fell to the ground as Amy turned back into a human and wrestled with him.

"Get off me, Potter," the Death Eater grumbled.

"Can't do that," Amy grumbled back. She was over trying to subdue him so, abandoning all magic, she put her wand back in her jeans, and slugged him across the face three times.

The Death Eater finally fell unconscious. Amy let out a sigh of relief, and started dragging him back to the castle.

When she got there, the other Death Eater was tied up, blood soaking his mask. Snape stood over him with his wand out, and was talking to McGonagall and Eli. When Eli caught sight of Amy dragging in the other Death Eater, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Amy ignored him and dragged her Death Eater over in another corner where she busied herself with tying him up like the other.

Slowly, Eli limped over to her and said in a low, deep whisper, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Amy said, getting up and facing him.

"Is that blood on your knuckles yours or his," Eli asked, pointing at Amy's right hand.

"Mine, I suppose," Amy said not even looking at it.

Amy side stepped him and headed over to Snape. McGonagall came over to him and put her arm around his in a way that said _it will be okay._

"Professor Snape," Amy said in an authoritative voice.

Snape looked at her straight in her eyes and asked, "What, Potter?"

"Do you have any Veritaserum?"

"Yes," Snape said slowly, "what do you need it for?"

"To ask these guys why they are here," Amy said, not breaking eye contact with him.

"I think you already know that answer," Snape droned.

"I want to be sure."

Snape continued to stare at her for a moment before he turned towards the dungeons and disappeared. It only took him a few minutes before he came back to the group with a small clear crystal bottle in his hand. Silently he handed it to Amy who took it, and went over to the Death Eater that she had brought in. She bent over him and removed his mask. It was a man that she was not familiar with so she proceeded to drop the drops of Veritaserum on his tongue.

Immediately his eyes snapped open yet they were unfocused. Amy asked, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," he said in monotone.

"Good," Amy continued, "why are you here?"

"To find out about the defenses that the Americans have set up," the Death Eater droned on, staring at the floor.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"So it would be easier to take the American Potter down."

"Why do you want to take the American Potter down for," Amy asked, her eyes narrowing with every response.

"She could be the key to my master's undoing."

"Your master being the Dark Lord," Amy asked.

"Yes," then the Death Eater brought his head and looked in Amy's eyes with his unseeing ones and whispered, "The war is coming soon, and my master is going to kill Harry Potter, the old American, and Amy Potter!"

The Death Eater laughed a monotone laugh before his eyes shut and he fell unconscious once more.


	25. Possession

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

All of them stared down at the unconscious Death Eater, clearly shaken by his statement. Amy stood up and folded her arms in thought. This was exactly what she had told Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny what would happen. Voldemort had taken the first step to war. He had sent a couple of scouts to check the place over. His next move would be to send a "test group" of maybe about five to ten people just to see what their defenses would be like. This was the step that Amy most feared. She did not mind full out war, it was the early stages of war because that was when people started to panic and make stupid, dangerous mistakes in an attempt to protect themselves.

Amy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. When she looked up again all of their eyes were on her, each pair of eyes clearly saying, "What are we going to do?" They all stood in silence for a couple of minutes until finally McGonagall asked Amy, "What's the next step?"

Amy stared at her a moment before she heaved another sigh and explained, "Well, these two are scouts to get a feel for our defenses, weaknesses, and whatever else. Now, since these two will not be returning to Voldemort, he will start to get concerned that we are going to be tougher than he thought. What he is likely to do next is send in a small army of maybe about five to ten Death Eaters to test how powerful we really are. But, I've also had a nagging thought about all this."

When she did not explain any further, Snape snapped, "Well, what would that 'nagging thought' be, Potter?"

Amy considered her answer before she replied, "I think he may use a spy."

"A spy," Snape snickered. "Why on earth would he use, or need, a spy?"

"I've asked myself the same question, Snape," Amy spat back. She closed her eyes in concentration before she resumed, "If his scouts aren't returning, he may have to go to a plan B; that is, send in a spy. It could be anybody. They wouldn't have to talk to us or anything, just get a layout of the place. It could be one of the Death Eater's kids, a fake 'concerned parent', a bystander in Hogsmeade, I mean, the possibilities are endless!"

Then another thought occurred to her that almost made her sick. She thought back to the conversation she had had with Harry and the others about this same subject. Then she thought how Harry could get inside Voldemort's mind, and how Voldemort could do the same, and as Hermione had told her, it could kill Harry.

"Oh my God," Amy whispered.

As quick as lightening she raced up the Grand Staircase to Gryffindor Tower.

**LS**

Harry had watched from the window the fight between Amy and the Death Eater even after everyone else had returned to bed. He had almost laughed when Amy had punched the guy in the face, and then dragged his body back to the castle. Once she had disappeared from sight, Harry could no longer see any action going on. He shrugged and decided to return back to bed. He was almost to the stairs when his scar started to burn. Out of habit, and pain, Harry put his hand on his scar and rubbed it, thinking that if he continued to do so the pain would vanish. However, as the seconds wore on, the pain continued to build and build and build until finally his scar gave one last throb, and then he felt as if his scar had been busted wide open.

This was unlike anything he had ever experienced. When he opened his eyes he could see that he was in Gryffindor Tower still, but his vision was very strange. It was like the vision he had seen in movies when a person went back to a memory and their vision was blurry around the edges, and everything else moved in slow motion, and was black and white. He then felt himself being picked up off the floor even though he was not doing anything. His body was moving on its own, it was like he was possessed. Then it clicked. That had to be what was happening because he had no control, and his scar was burning and throbbing to the point where he wanted to die.

He was moving towards the portrait hole, and then he saw his hand reach out and push the portrait open. For some reason he felt the need to keep a low profile as though he did not want to be detected. He was on the seventh floor landing when he heard fast footsteps running up the staircase. He peeked out over the stone railing and saw Amy running towards him. He felt happy to see her for she could save him, but at the same time he felt this hatred for her that he could not explain, and he wanted to kill her.

As she came closer, he felt his hand reach into the waistband of his pajama bottoms and draw out his wand. He knew what was coming next and he tried to scream at Amy to warn her, but he could not speak. Whatever or whoever was controlling him controlled everything, including his mouth. He felt himself walking to the top of the stairs leading from the sixth floor landing to the seventh floor landing. He saw her stop and look up at him in shock, and then he heard his voice say, "You're too late, Amelia. Harry here is going to help me take down Hogwarts from the inside, and you as well."

Then in a split second, he felt his right arm swing around and saw a curse fly towards Amy. She dodged the curse causing the stone to explode where she was standing mere seconds before. She wasted no time in firing a curse of her own which he deflected. Back and forth they went firing upon each other for what seemed like hours. Finally getting aggravated for some reason, he felt himself starting to walk down the steps to her. Instead of backing up, she stood her ground and stared him straight in the eyes, a look he hoped he would never receive from her while he was himself.

Then he saw her fly backwards down the stairs to the fifth floor landing, landing hard on her side. She laid there a couple of seconds before she slowly picked herself up, her side bleeding. He saw where her wand had fallen on one of the steps and moved to retrieve it; however, she was too quick for him as he saw the wand zoom back into her hand.

Anger coursed through him again as he raised his wand again, and this time the spell struck her across the chest sending blood splattering on the walls, causing the portraits to flee from their frames as blood splattered onto them. He grinned again as he watched her fall to her knees. He walked down the stairs and knelt down in front of her and he heard himself say, "You can't win against me, Amelia. Nobody can win against Lord Voldemort."

_Voldemort_ Harry thought _please don't kill Amy! She's the only family I have now!_

As Harry's heart began to fill with love towards Amy, he felt Voldemort's grip on his soul slacken. In one painful explosion, Harry yelled out in pain, and then as quickly as it had come the pain was gone.

Harry was lying face down on the stone landing, sweat pouring off his face. He was shaking as he raised himself up off the stone. He looked up to see Amy still on her knees, supporting herself with her arms. Harry looked her over and saw that her shirt was completely soaked in blood. She was gasping for air and she was shaking badly. Despite her condition she smiled at him and asked quietly, "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry answered, hurrying over to her on his hands and knees, "but look at you! Amy, why didn't you attack me?"

"I couldn't, Harry," she replied in a faint whisper. "I knew that if I attacked that I wouldn't be hurting Voldemort, I'd be hurting you. It wasn't your fault that he used you, so why should you take all the pain for it? I couldn't hurt you, Harry. I couldn't…."

She collapsed on the landing, her eyes rolling back into her head. Harry stared at her as he watched a pool of blood start forming around her. In his panic he stared to scream at the top of his lungs, "Help! Somebody help us, please?"

He listened for somebody, anybody, to come and help her, but when he heard or saw nothing he screamed again, "HELP!! AMY'S DYING!! SOMEONE HELP US!!"

**LS**

Voldemort woke back up in his camp. He got up from his bed, and exited his tent. He searched the area for Wormtail and Lucius, and when he finally found them, they came running up to hear what had happened.

"My Lord," Lucius greeted, taking Voldemort's hand, "what is it like?"

"Yes, my Lord," Wormtail chimed in taking Voldemort's other hand, "how easy will it be to take down Hogwarts and everyone in it?"

"Oh very easy now," Voldemort replied, yanking his hands from his followers.

"Why my Lord," Wormtail asked nervously.

"Because I just destroyed Hogwarts greatest defense," Voldemort snickered, looking up into the stars. "I just killed Amelia Potter!"


	26. Tricks and Trouble

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

"Where is she?" Eli shouted as he burst through the Hospital Wing doors. Madame Pomfrey, clearly startled, bustled out of her office and said, almost offended like, "I don't know. She won't see anyone else but you! When I tried to treat her she refused!"

Eli searched for Amy in the semi-darkness of the hospital and finally his tired, yet very alert eyes found her at the end of the ward in the bed to his left. As quickly as he could he marched towards her, and as he drew closer saw that she was drawing pictures in the air with her finger. He watched her for a minute until she looked up and excitedly exclaimed, "Gramps! I've been waiting for you!"

Eli let out a sigh of relief and frustration. He was glad that she was okay, but on the other hand he was upset with her for pulling this stunt. Slowly he lowered himself on the bed next to her and quietly asked, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Amy replied, smiling slightly, "but I won't pretend that it didn't hurt."

Amy rubbed her chest then her side where she had gashed it from being thrown down the stairs.

"Why did you do this for," Eli barked at her. "I was worried sick thinking that you could possibly be dead! When Harry came running downstairs like a bat out of Hell, yelling that you had practically been sliced in two by Voldemort when he possessed Harry…."

"Slow down, Gramps," Amy said gently, placing her hand on top of his. "You're starting to get mixed up."

"Why did you do this though," Eli asked, having finally taken a few much needed deep breaths.

"If you call Harry and everyone else in here I'll tell you all at the same time," Amy said, nestling back into her pillows.

Eli watched her and stiffly got up. He limped to the Hospital Wing doors and opened them to the crowd that was waiting outside. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Professors McGonagall and Snape, and Hagrid even were waiting to hear news on Amy's condition. When they all saw Eli, they swooped down on him like birds of prey and immediately started hounding him with questions.

"If you want to know what happened," Eli shouted over the thunder of voices, "then you can ask Amy because she is awake!"

All of them turned towards the doors and filed in to see Amy. One by one they lined up around her bed, McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all bent down to hug her.

"We're so glad that you're okay, Amy," Hermione cried slightly. "We were afraid that you…."

"That you had kicked the bucket, mate," Ron finished her statement and Hermione shot him a look.

"How very sincere, Ronald," Hermione growled at him turning her attention back to Amy. "However, this doesn't make sense."

"No, kidding," Ron added, slowly scooting away from Hermione as he spoke, "like shouldn't you be cut to bloody hell and dying?"

Hermione spun in her spot to slug Ron; however, Ron had anticipated her move and had backed away from her so instead she hit Harry in the stomach.

"Oh, sorry, Harry!"

Harry could only nod as he straightened up and grunted, "Yeah, Ron's right though. I mean, I saw you get attacked and the blood and the pain you were in. Not to sound insincere or disappointed or anything, but shouldn't you be dead or gravely injured?"

At this question everyone gave Amy their undivided attention as Snape drawled with a slight smirk, "Yes, let's hear Potter's amazing story about how she escaped the Dark Lord's wrath."

Amy quickly shot Snape a look then started her story, "Well, after we had caught those two Death Eaters, I knew that Voldemort was likely to try a different angle if his two cronies failed. I began thinking of possible angles he could use when my thoughts turned to the conversation us five had had the other day in the grounds. Harry was a tool, and popular one from what I had gathered, and I immediately thought that Voldemort would go after him. It was weird what happened next, but it was like I could sense that Harry was in trouble, it was like you were sending out distress signals to me. Anyway, as I ran up the staircase I got to the sixth floor landing and I saw Harry just standing there. Instantly upon looking at him I could tell that he wasn't right. My hunch was proven correct when he fired at me. I knew Harry couldn't help what he was doing so I didn't want to hurt him, but I somehow had to get Voldemort out of him. I was working on a plan as I was buying time by sending him hexes he could easily block. I came up with my idea when he blasted me down a flight of stairs to the fifth floor. From battling other Dark wizards such as Voldemort, I knew he would try to kill me by inflicting damage to the heart. So while Voldemort was going for my wand that had fallen out of my hand, I was putting protection on my torso, almost like a bullet vest that Muggle police use."

"But the blood," Harry interrupted, "I saw it splatter the walls and soak your shirt and form in a pool around you. How were you able to bleed that much if you had protection on you?"

"It's a defense mechanism I like to use," Amy explained simply. "What I do is I put a spell on the protection itself that enables it to bleed as if I am bleeding. The protection mirrors what the damage would have inflicted upon me had I not protected myself. This also fools the enemy into thinking you are really injured which then lures them into false security."

"That's really clever," Hermione whispered in awe.

"Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment," Amy teased.

Hermione smiled herself until she asked, "So what did you hope to accomplish with that?"

"I hoped to save Harry from Voldemort, and hopefully also lead him into a sense of fake safety. By thinking that I'm dead for a while, he might make foolish mistakes. For example, he may send a smaller test army than he would have if I were 'still alive', thinking that now his army can not be as easily defeated. However, once his followers return with the news that I am alive and well, he will be severely pissed. That's one part of the plan that I haven't really planned out yet. I haven't quite figured out yet how to deal with a Dark wizard that's been made a fool of because you know he's told some of his followers that he's killed me. He's likely going to send out the big guns intended to really wipe me off the face of the earth."

Everyone was quite as they thought about Amy's last thought. They were all thinking about Voldemort's revenge too when the infirmary doors opened again.

They all looked up to see a short, fat woman wearing pink come striding towards them. She had a clipboard in her hands and her mouth was stretched to its widest as she laid her eyes on Amy lying in the bed frowning.

Umbridge coughed her annoying, simpering cough before she consulted her clipboard and said sickeningly cheerful, "Well, well, Miss Potter, I certainly can't imagine how you became an Auror in America. Your government must have been desperate for help."

Amy clenched her teeth together before she said just as sweetly, "You know, people always say the Devil is a beautiful woman in a red dress. Did they get your description wrong because you don't wear red, and you certainly aren't a beautiful woman. What those people should have said is the Devil is an ugly toad in a pink dress!"

Ron coughed loudly to disguise his laughing as everyone else hung their heads to hide the broad grins on their faces. Umbridge's face turned bright red as she glared at Amy who did not bother to hide her smile as she whispered in a deadly voice, "I will be supervising you from now on, Potter! Students have been writing to their parents, informing them that McGonagall has recruited an American Potter to keep them safe against the Dark Lord. Many parents have written to the Minister expressing their fears that they don't feel safe leaving their student's lives in the hands of an American, especially another Potter! Scrimgeour has asked me to supervise you and report to him every week on how you are doing your job. If he finds you incompetent to do the job, then you are going to have to leave Hogwarts!"

"Fine," Amy shrugged, acting as if this sudden news of having Umbridge looking over her shoulder all the time mattered to her, "then you can take those two Death Eaters downstairs to him and report to him that I am obviously doing my job. A job he didn't want to do because he thought there was no war going on. You can also tell those concerned parents that I saved their children, not only from the two Death Eaters tonight, but also from the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, and Voldemort's newest, most dangerous recruit. Have a nice day!"

Umbridge blinked back her surprise of having been told off, turned on her heel, and marched out of the Hospital Wing. Amy exhaled her anger and threw herself back into her pillows. All the people around her were ready to talk about Umbridge and her and the Minister's unjust ways, when Madame Pomfrey rushed out of her office and told all the visitors, "Amelia needs rest! She has had more than enough excitement for tonight. You all are going to have to leave except for Eli!"

One by one the guests left as they had come in, each expressing their wish for her to get better, and telling her not to worry about Umbridge. Finally it was McGonagall's turn to say goodnight to Amy and as she bent down to hug her again whispered, "Don't worry, Amy. I won't let Umbridge and Scrimgeour throw you out of Hogwarts. This is my school and I want you to stay. You were the only one willing to help us when our own government would not, and I'll tell the parents that too. I also want you to take care of yourself and get better."

"Thank you, Professor," Amy whispered hugging her back.

When everyone had left, Eli sat back down beside her on her bed and asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Amy sighed, leaning into her grandfather's embrace, "but Umbridge, Scrimgeour, and the parents are all going to make defending Hogwarts even tougher than I imagined."


	27. Connection

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Two days later, Amy was moving as quickly as she could to get out of the hospital wing. For the past forty-eight hours, Madam Pomfrey had been making so much fuss over her that she was sick of it. She had not wanted the nurse's care, but Eli had insisted on it much to her dismay. Amy had been given so many sleeping potions, pain-reducing potions, dreamless potions (even though she was not having dreams), and even a fever reducing potion (Madam Pomfrey had insisted she take one so she would be protected in case she got an infection from the gash in her side).

Amy was almost to the doors and to freedom when she heard an angry voice from behind her shout, "Oh no, you don't Amelia Potter! You go sit on a bed right now or I will have you in her for another day!"

Amy sighed knowing the nurse would go through with that threat. Sadly Amy walked to the nearest bed and plopped down on it sighing loudly to show her discontent. The nurse bustled out of her office with two potions, a salve of some kind, and clean bandages. When Madam Pomfrey heard her she snapped, "Don't give me that, Amelia! You knew it would be this way! You are almost as bad as your brother!"

"Well, what can I say," Amy asked, wincing at the pain when the nurse applied the purple salve, "it's in our genes."

"It must be," Madam Pomfrey said frustrated as she wrapped the fresh bandage around Amy's middle. When she was finished she said, "Here take these. This one will help with the pain and this one is for fever."

"I don't have a fever," Amy argued, chugging the pain reliever potion as quickly as possible since it tasted horrible.

"Just take it, Amy," the nurse barked in resignation.

Amy rolled her eyes and downed that potion too, shuddering at its bitter taste. Once Madam Pomfrey was satisfied that she was okay, she allowed Amy to leave the ward. Amy was so happy to be free that she punched the air only to curse after the pain shot down through her side.

From the emptiness of the castle and the loud buzz of chatter that seemed to be coming from the Great Hall, Amy walked slowly towards it knowing Eli, McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would all be there. It took her ten minutes to reach the Hall instead of her normal five. Taking a deep breath, she rounded the corner and walked through the open doors into the Hall.

All at once the chatter in the Hall died down completely. Amy looked around for a brief second before she started moving towards the High Table where her grandfather and McGonagall sat staring benignly down at her. She kept on walking, feeling the many eyes of the students and teachers on her. Even though she was starting to feel uncomfortable, she did not care, she was hungry, and the pain in her side was starting to go away thanks to the potion, but it was still tender. When she finally reached the table, Eli and McGonagall scooted over a bit, and Eli summoned a chair out of thin air that fell between him and McGonagall. Once she was seated, the students and teachers started talking again as if nothing had happened.

Amy settled down in her chair, feeling the effects of the pain relieving potion starting to work on her. They had always made her drowsy. She managed to sit up and eat a bit through the entire lunch. A half an hour later, one by one students started to get up and head for class. It took a while and when there were no students left, the teachers slowly rose as well and went to their classes. When everyone had gone except for Amy, Eli, and McGonagall, Amy let out a sigh and allowed her eyes to droop. Eli noticed this immediately and whispered to her, "I think you should go to Minerva's office and go to sleep."

"No, I'm alright," Amy argued, snapping her head up to look at him. "I can walk around."

Eli narrowed his eyes at her as she tried to get up and swayed on the spot. When it seemed as though she was about to fall over, Eli grabbed her by the arms, careful to avoid her injured side. A little annoyed at her stubbornness he said sternly, "You are going to rest and take it easy, young lady. You have done more than enough for now."

"Won't you need help, Gramps," Amy argued, her words becoming more slurred as she stood there.

Eli's eyes and tone soften considerably as he said, "You can help me by being safe and sound in bed getting better so you can help me later on."

Amy nodded too tired to argue with him on this one. McGonagall watched them and could not help but smile. Eli muttered a Levitation charm on Amy, and then picked her up and carried her to McGonagall's office. When they arrived, McGonagall had offered her bed to Amy since it would be more comfortable, but Eli had at first refused. However, McGonagall was persistent and finally Eli gave in and settled Amy into the covers and tucked her in. He wiped the hair from her face as he watched her lying there sleeping, for once looking as a teenage girl should, at peace.

"I'll take care of her, Eli," McGonagall said, walking up beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You go do whatever it is you do. I'm going to be here in my office sorting through paperwork. If there is anything she needs I'll be right here."

Eli looked at her uncertain as if he did not want to dump Amy onto her, especially if she had work to do.

"That's very kind of you, Minerva," Eli whispered, "but I don't want you to be bothered by Amy. I can stay up here and watch her."

McGonagall shook her head as she replied, "Eli, how much trouble can she be? She's fast asleep."

Both turned to look at the still figure, her chest gently rising and falling with her even breaths. Eli sighed again and said defeated, "Alright, you win. If she needs me, just call her phoenix, Felicia. She'll come and find me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Eli," McGonagall whispered. "After all, it's the least I can do for her since she saved my students, and Harry especially, yet again."

"No thanks is necessary," Eli remarked, "it's our job."

"I know," McGonagall whispered back, "but it still means a lot."

Eli nodded and then left silently.

**LS**

McGonagall returned to her desk and started on her mound of ever growing paper work. She looked at her wall clock which read one o'clock. She bent her head over her first paper in her pile and started working vigorously.

She had become so immersed in her work that she barely heard Amy start to stir a little. She snapped her head up to look once more at the clock which now read three thirty. McGonagall let out a sigh and rubbed her tired eyes. Hearing Amy moan she turned her attention to her sleeping quarters and got up to check on her.

When McGonagall walked over to her bed, Amy slowly opened her eyes. McGonagall bent down next to her so they were at eye level with each other before she asked quietly, "Good afternoon, Amy. Did you sleep alright?"

Amy took a deep breath and stretched. She had slept comfortably. She looked at McGonagall's face and nodded. McGonagall smiled as she said, "Well, I'm glad to hear it. Your grandfather was worried about you. I'm going to tell him you're awake and okay. What's your phoenix's name, Felicia?"

Amy nodded slightly. McGonagall looked slightly uncomfortable as she called to the empty air, "Felicia, come here, please?"

Immediately a burst of flames erupted on her right causing her to start. The phoenix cooed softly as she settled herself onto the back of a chair and stared at Amy. Felicia blinked at her a couple of times until she took flight and landed on the bed beside Amy's injured side. Felicia nipped at the blankets on the area where Amy was wounded. Understanding what Felicia wanted; Amy threw the covers off and lifted her shirt and bandages to where Felicia could see the gash. Felicia stared at it as tears started to form in her eyes. Slowly, tears fell onto the wound making it heal.

Amy sighed in relief at having the pain gone. She had forgotten about Felicia and her tears. Having been watching in awe the entire time McGonagall asked the phoenix, "Felicia, would you mind telling Eli that Amy is alright and that she is awake?" Then as an afterthought she said more to herself than to Felicia, "Even though I'm not sure how you do that."

Felicia cooed to show she understood and in another burst of flames, the phoenix was gone. Feeling better than she had in days, Amy was already sitting up in bed, ready to go when McGonagall said sternly, "I know what you're thinking, Amy and no."

Amy stared at her in disbelief. She sounded a little juvenile as she whined, "I feel good though, and I wanna help Gramps!"

McGonagall sighed. Oh how much like her brother she did act. McGonagall shook her head in a definite no as she reasoned, "Your grandfather would kill me if I let you just get up and walk around. You need to get rested up. Now, I have to go talk to Professor Snape about something, and if I come back up here and find you gone, you will be in trouble!"

Amy stared at her incredulously as she asked, "Can you punish me? I don't even attend your school!"

"No, but I hired you," McGonagall snapped, "and I can suspend you from duty for a while."

Amy muttered angrily under her breath as she threw herself back into the pillows. McGonagall smiled a little, and gently tucked her in. Without saying another word, McGonagall walked out and left, Amy hearing the spiraling staircase stop as it reached the bottom. As quick as lightening, Amy jumped out of bed and made to dash out the door when she heard someone say from behind her, "I thought Minerva told you to stay in bed, Amelia?"

Amy turned around to see who had addressed her when she saw Dumbledore's portrait staring at her from behind McGonagall's desk with his intense blue eyes as if he was x-raying her. Amy walked closer to him and said, "Yeah, she did."

"Then don't you suppose that you should comply with her wishes?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Amy sighed in defeat as she told him, "I don't want to lie down though. Do you think she would mind if I sat in her chair for a minute?"

Dumbledore shook his head as Amy took a seat. Dumbledore continued to survey her with polite interest as he said, "So I hear that you saved Harry from Voldemort's possession. That's not a simple task to conquer."

Amy nodded, not offering any more information. Dumbledore smiled as he said, "I'm glad you're here, Amelia. Harry needs you now more than ever."

"Really," Amy asked, talking just to pass the time, "and why is that?"

"Because he can not defeat Voldemort without your help," he explained matter-of-factly.

Amy sat up straighter in her chair as she said, "I thought Harry _could_ defeat him without my help as long as he destroyed the Horcruxes, which I thought he had."

"Ah, but you see," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye becoming more evident since he had successfully captured her attention, "that's only part of it. You play a much greater role in the demise of Voldemort than you, or anyone else, believe."

Amy blinked a couple of times. She could not imagine what more she had to do. Frowning at Dumbledore she asked, "Well, what is my 'greater role' in this thing. Harry's prophecy said he had to be the one to kill him. I can't kill him if Harry has to be the one to do it."

Dumbledore nodded to show her that she was correct in that statement. He went on, "Yes, but Amelia, you have to be the one to get Voldemort in a condition so Harry _can _kill him."

"Really," Amy chuckled at the thought, "is that all? So my greater role is to weaken Voldemort, probably getting myself killed in the process, just so Harry can finish him? Gee, if you didn't know better you would have thought that I got the sucky end of this deal."

She slumped back into the chair, Dumbledore chuckling at her. After a moment Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Amelia, you already knew this was coming though."

Amy frowned at him. What did he think she was, a Seer? Amy sighed and asked, "Oh, yeah? How was I supposed to know anything, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore stared at her as well and replied, "But, Child, you have heard of your end of the prophecy ever since you became your Animagus."

"How do you know my Animagus," Amy asked. "Has McGonagall talked to you about it?"

"No," Dumbledore replied shaking his head, "she didn't have to. I knew you would become that wolf when you were a baby, I just didn't know who would be your Chosen Enemy."

"Okay," Amy said slowly, not making the connection, "so how does my Animagus and Harry's prophecy go together? I don't understand."

Dumbledore continued to stare at her as he said, "Your Animagus's prophecy goes with Harry's because you have to defeat your Chosen Enemy who has now allied himself with Voldemort. Voldemort is more than likely impressed with the boy, so Voldemort has undoubtly made him into a Horcrux because he is so powerful. Voldemort feels confident in letting this young man have a piece of his soul. Once you kill the boy, it will leave Voldemort weaker with another part of his soul destroyed so Harry can kill him. Now do you see how it fits?"

Amy blinked in disbelief. It did go together and it did make sense. She and Harry really did have to fight this war together or together they would fall.


	28. What now?

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

McGonagall marched into her office talking to a disgruntled looking Snape over her shoulder. When she turned and saw Amy curled up in her chair, she let out a small gasp, as if frightened that something might be wrong with her. However, Dumbledore immediately raised his hand and said quietly, "Minerva, relax, Amy is fine. She and I were having a little chat when she went to sleep."

McGonagall put her hand over her heart as if trying to make it stop beating so fast. Snape walked up beside her also looking at Amy, and he too let out a very small sigh. He too had feared for her….

"Severus, do I detect a hint of relief from you as well," Dumbledore asked that twinkle in his eyes again.

Immediately Snape stiffened at his words and said defensively, "No, you do not."

Dumbledore chuckled again as Snape's features turned sour. McGonagall tried not to laugh herself as she asked him, "Severus, would you please take Amy back into my room."

"Why," Snape asked, obviously disgusted at the thought of even having to touch her, "just shake her awake. Also why is she using your bed? Why can't you, or she, conjure one up?"

"Severus Snape," McGonagall barked annoyed, "it is my business why I do certain things! Would you please just take her into my quarters, and that's not a request!"

Snape looked as though he was going to say something to her, but instead looked as if he had tasted something sour, and glided over to Amy where he picked her up. When he lifted her up, she made a soft noise of contentment as she snuggled up to the man she had no idea was Snape. Snape tried to act as if he did not notice her, and quickly walked into McGonagall's quarters and gently laid her down on the bed. When he straightened up, he looked down at her sleeping figure and immediately thought of her mother. Growing up together, he had watched her sleep countless times, always thinking that she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. _Lily your daughter is no exception. She looks exactly like you._

As he turned to walk away, he heard her make some movement behind him, and turned in time to see her raise her head up and look at him. She did not say anything for a moment as they stared at each other, both their brown eyes glinting from the lamps in McGonagall's office. He could see the outline of her mouth curve up as she whispered for only him to hear, "You really think I look like Mom?"

He continued to stare into her eyes, soft with curiosity and sleep. He dared not smile as he was unsure of whether or not she could see his facial features as he answered, "Somewhat."

Amy's smile faded a little as she put her head back on the pillow without another word to him. Snape closed his eyes for a moment before he turned on his heel and walked back into McGonagall's office where McGonagall was talking to a very upset person in the fireplace.

"I assure you, Molly, that Amy is just fine," McGonagall was saying.

"Well, how come nobody told us about the Death Eaters," Mrs. Weasley roared back at McGonagall. "It's not just Amelia I'm worried about; it's Harry, Hermione, and my children!"

"I thought Ron or Ginny would have wrote to you and told you, Molly," McGonagall said shaking her head slightly. "If I had known that they didn't write to you, I would have told you and you know that."

Mrs. Weasley did not say anything as she thought over McGonagall's words. Finally after a few minutes she sighed, "Alright, Minerva, I am sorry. It's just that when it comes to the children, well, you know how I feel. The same for Amelia because we just got her back."

"I know, Molly," McGonagall answered in a hushed, motherly tone. "Trust me, when I thought that Amy and Harry were hurt the other night, I was out of mind with worry too."

Mrs. Weasley smiled weakly and nodded. She sniffed as she brought a handkerchief to her eyes and dabbed at them as she said thickly, "Thank you, Minerva, I think I've bothered you enough tonight. Tell Amy I said that I hope she feels better, and that I think she's doing a brilliant job. Oh and when you see my children, tell them to start writing to their mother, or they will start receiving Howlers."

Then a second later, the flames turned from green to their normally red and orange. McGonagall sighed as she straightened up to her full height. When she turned around she saw Snape standing near the entrance to her quarters. She smiled at her younger colleague as she asked, "Is she alright?"

"Yes, Minerva," Snape said silkily, "the whole time I've known her she's always been fine."

McGonagall nodded as she considered how true that statement was. She then turned her head towards Dumbledore who had merely been sitting there listening and asked, "What did you and Amy talk about, Albus?"

Dumbledore considered her for a while before he said benignly, "We were speaking of her prophecy."

Both Snape and McGonagall glanced at each other for a moment before Snape asked him, "Her prophecy?"

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore replied nodding, "Amy has one that ties her in deep with this."

Snape made a noise similar to the one made when a person stubs their toe. McGonagall simply gaped at him as she asked quietly, "How deep?"

Dumbledore's normal, benign features turned suddenly sinister as he answered, "Very deep. If you please get Eli in here, I will explain to you what I did not say to her."

**LS**

Amy laid awake listening to McGonagall, Snape, and Eli talk with Dumbledore's portrait about the rest of the half truth he had told her. She rolled over trying to listen better, but she then realized that someone, probably her grandfather, had put a Silencing Charm around the room so that she could not hear them. She could have easily broken the Charm, but she felt another one woven into the Silencing Charm that was a detector to Eli if she used the counter-charm.

Amy was so over lies and deceptions that she was beginning to feel Harry's pain. She knew they were keeping her out to protect her, but she did not think they knew how bad it hurt in the inside to be left out of a very important loop because they thought she could not handle it. Finally sick of just lying there, she decided to call Felicia and get out.

"Felicia," She called out as quietly as she could, "please come here."

In a burst of flames above her, Felicia landed softly on her knee. As if sensing that Amy wanted her to be quiet, the phoenix did not coo. Amy stroked her phoenix's head as she whispered, "Felicia, as quietly and dull as you can make it, can you take me into Gryffindor Tower?"

Felicia opened her beak silently as Amy grabbed her tail feathers and together they were off.

**LS**

With a thud, Amy landed painfully on the carpet of the Gryffindor Common Room. She picked herself up off the floor, and as she did so she caught sight of her photo album Hagrid had given her. She had run out and forgot it the last time she had been here. Making a mental note to take that with her when she left, she made her way over to the Boy's Dorm staircase. Not wanting to personally go into the boy's dorm she called out in her mind, "_Harry, can you here me? I need to talk to you."_

She waited a moment until finally a voice came back barely audible as it sounded like someone speaking over the static on a radio. "_Yes, I can hear you. Amy, is that you? Where are you?"_

"_I'm downstairs, Harry,_" Amy spoke to him with her mind.

"_Is everything okay?_"

"_Just get down here, please,_" Amy said to him again.

Five minutes later, Harry was cautiously coming down the stairs as if scared this was a trap. Amy almost had to laugh at his wariness as she said, "It's okay, Harry, it's just me."

"Amy, what's going on," Harry asked, coming up beside her.

"Have a seat," Amy said, gesturing towards the sofa in front of the fireplace, the fire almost ready to go out. With a snap of her finger, Amy ignited it again as she too sat on the sofa beside Harry. After a few seconds of staring into the fireplace she said to him still looking at the flames, "Harry, I heard something tonight that concerns us both."

Harry did not speak for a while, and then he asked, "What is it?"

"Harry, in your prophecy it says that you have to be the one to kill Voldemort, right?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, not really sure how this was supposed to affect them both, "what about it?"

"Well, you can't do it without me now," Amy replied.

Harry stared at her for a few seconds before he asked, "Why is that? I've gotten all of his Horcruxes."

"Yes," Amy said, finally turning to face him, "except one."

"There are eight of them," Harry said incredulously, "Dumbledore told me there were only seven."

"There were," Amy said, closing her eyes, "but with me coming here I think I've created a new one, and it's one that you can't beat."

"Oh, really," Harry said, giving a snort of laughter, "what is it and why can't I?"

"Because it's Drake and no one can beat him except for me," Amy replied, studying Harry's features which had went stone cold. "You know who he is."

Harry nodded. That creep always seemed to be hurting Amy, and he was sick of it. Harry shook his head as he said, "Damn, this is becoming more and more difficult as time goes. Now without you I can't kill Voldemort. How are you going to kill Drake?"

"I don't know, Harry," Amy said defeated, standing up and walking over to the hearth, "Drake and I have always been destined for battle because of our Animagi. That's what scares me though…."

"What scares you," Harry asked from his place on the sofa.

"In that tale I'm the one destined to die," Amy said hanging her head. "I always accepted that, but now that it affects you…."

She slowly turned to face him, her eyes wide. She took a deep breath before she continued, "Now that it affects you, if I die then you die."

**LS**

"This is why I never told her about England," Eli yelled, unable to keep his temper down. He was pacing back and forth in front of McGonagall's desk after hearing Dumbledore explain what he had told Amy earlier. Dumbledore shook his head as he said, trying to reason with Eli, "Her past would have just come after her anyway, and had she not come back Harry would have been, as Amy said to me earlier, 'screwed'."

Eli barely registered what Dumbledore had just told him, and finally stopped in front of the fireplace. Eli stared into the flames, flames of his own dancing in his eyes as he said more to himself than to any of the others, "If I would have known this was going to happen I would never have permitted Amy to come."

Snape snorted from his place beside McGonagall's desk as he said, "You allowed Amelia to become an Auror at such a young age, knowing what dangers would lay ahead, and now when she is really putting her training to use, now you fear for her safety? You should have been worrying a long time ago."

Eli slowly turned around to face the younger man, and said in a venomous whisper, "I never wanted her to become an Auror. I knew what would happen, or could happen. Do you not think that I lie awake every night, wondering if I will get up and see her in the morning? Do you not think that I am grateful for every second I get with her? Do you think that I have not been with her on every mission of her life? Well I HAVE, Severus, and from what I understand, you couldn't even stand Amy's parents, so why do you give a DAMN about Amy?"

Snape stood rooted to his spot speechless. He had not expected such an answer from the old man, but the one part that stood out with him was when Eli had shouted at him the question of why he should care about Amy. Snape shook his head and said no more.

McGonagall rose from behind her desk and rushed over to Eli. She put a hand on his shoulder as she asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Minerva," Eli replied roughly, but not brushing away her hand, "I mean, what do you do when someone tells you that your granddaughter has to kill an enemy that has always been the one that will kill her? I never liked that prophecy anyway, but this just makes it even worse."

Eli put his head in his one hand as he leaned against the hearth with his other one. There were a few minutes of silence when he looked up into McGonagall's eyes, tear streaks running down his face and whispered hoarsely, "She's my granddaughter, Minerva. I know we are not biological, but that doesn't matter to us. She's my granddaughter and I can't see her get killed. She's my granddaughter…."

All the portraits and Snape looked away as Eli cried to McGonagall.

**LS**

"So what are we going to do," Harry asked as he watched Amy pace in front of him. She said nothing for several minutes until she stopped and sighing wearily said, "I'll just have to beat the prophecy. Instead of him killing me, I'll have to kill him, but that will be difficult in itself."

"Why," Harry asked.

"Because that's the way my Animagus died, which is the way it will be for every descendent after," Amy whispered, staring out the window she had stopped in front of. When she said nothing else, Harry asked, "Amy, are you scared to die?"

He could see her reflection in the window frown as she turned to face him. She stared into his eyes for a moment, and then glanced down as she whispered, "No, it happens to all of us."

"Then what is it," Harry asked his frown as deep as hers, "because the Amy that I first met wouldn't be acting this way."

"Yes, she would have," Amy shouted, not meaning to be so forceful.

Harry raised his eyebrows in question as she sighed; knowing that she now had some serious explaining to do.

"My fear isn't dying, it's letting others die."

Harry remained silent as his features softened. After a few seconds she continued, "It all goes back to Drake. After Gramps told me he had died, I was devastated. I made a vow to myself that I would never let anyone close to me die. You know if I could prevent it. However, when another one of my teammates died in a mission, I felt as if I had not only let my team down, but myself. From that day on, I raised my expectations of myself, telling myself I would never mess up again. Everything I did would have to be perfect. I know at times I've been really Mary Sue-ish, but for a good reason. Now with this coming closer every day, I find myself doubting whether or not I can do this, whether or not I can keep the students, teachers, and all of my friends and Gramps from dying at the hands of Drake and/or Voldemort."

Amy slowly sunk to the floor where she sat with her head resting on her knees. Harry walked over to her and sat beside her, putting his hand on her shoulders. He was not good at doing this for other people; normally he was the one being comforted for his lack of confidence. However, he remembered what everyone else had told him so he tried to use those words of wisdom.

"Amy, you won't be able to keep an eye on everyone, especially if you're battling Drake. People are going to have to watch out for themselves. When you and I get the sense that Voldemort is moving closer, we'll tell McGonagall so she can evacuate the younger students. The older students can stay and fight if they wish. Now, there will be some casualties whether you like it or not. No battle goes without some losses."

Amy nodded her head still on her knees. When she did finally raise her head she whispered, "I just hope it's none of you that I love."

Harry rested his head back against the wall and whispered, "Me too, Amy, me too."


	29. Dreams

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Drake was standing alone in Voldemort's camp, far from the watchful eyes of all his Death Eaters. He stared up at the stars, thinking about his mission ahead. It was weird that whenever he was around Voldemort and his cronies, or fighting Amy and her grandfather, he wanted nothing more than to kill her. He could always see himself standing victorious, glaring down at her dead, mutilated body, and watching in delight as Eli cried over his baby girl, never to see her again. However, when he was on his own, all the memories of when they were kids would always come back to him.

He smiled to himself now as he remembered the one summer when they were eight. They were both in Eli's summer camp, learning all the cool abilities of Aurors. He was standing in the same row behind Amy, but there were about two kids that separated them. He remembered watching her, thinking how pretty she was. Normally boys at the age of eight would not even glance at a girl, but something about her was unlike anything else he had ever seen in a girl. She was rough-and-tumble, ready to take anyone down who stood in her way. He liked that in a girl, the ability to be able to keep up with him.

He smiled as he looked down at the ground, and then back up into the heavens. He then remembered another good memory of when they were eleven. They were best friends now, and were pretty much inseparable. They had just completed their first full week of job shadowing. They were talking about all they had to do, and how they could not wait to become a full time Auror. He was walking Amy home since she had insisted, so he was trying to work up the courage to ask her out. They had been friends since they were six so he figured it was about time. They had just reached Amy's door when she turned around and flat out kissed him on the cheek. He remembered standing there frozen, wondering what had just happened. After a few minutes of Amy giggling at him, he finally got up the courage to ask her to a movie. Just then Eli came out on the porch and heard him ask Amy on a date. The next thing he knew he was running as hard as he could away from her house.

Drake laughed out loud as he thought back to one of the most terrifying times in his young life. He really did go through a lot to be with Amy. He then stared out over Voldemort's camp, and all those happy times and carefree moments seemed so far away from the Hell he was at now. He then overheard two Death Eaters talking about torture, and that was when he thought about the last time he was with Amy.

They had been out for a walk in the woods behind Amy's house to escape Eli's ever watchful eyes. They were enjoying themselves, talking about whatever they wanted, doing whatever they wanted, it was great. It did not even seem real as he thought back on it what happened. He and Amy had just been walking along the forest path when they were jumped. Of course they were able to handle themselves, but for some reason these guys had not been so easy to beat as others had been in the past. When he and Amy realized it was a lost cause, they bolted for a cave they knew well, and a place these creeps would not think to look. They hid there for the longest time it seemed when all of a sudden the cave started collapsing around them. Those goons had accidentally discovered their hiding place and just decided to crush them. He remembered dodging the falling rocks and seeing Amy do the same until he heard her give a terrible cry of pain. He wheeled around to see that a boulder had landed on her and crushed her ankle. That would be the last time he ever saw her on friendly terms. He had not been hurt, so after a while he decided it would be safe to emerge and get help for her. A Cruciatus Curse met him on the other side, and he did not remember how many times they used the curse to knock him out, but it had been a lot. He remembered coming to, and seeing these men leaning over him discussing his Animagus. They decided to take him alive, leave a previously dead body and burn it so it would be unrecognizable, and train him to become one of them. The longer he stayed with them, the more powerful he felt, the more powerful his Animagus felt. Before he knew it he hated the Aurors, hated good, and somehow hated Amy. He stayed with that group until Voldemort personally came to the States, and took him to England to train under him. He had been told his mission was to only kill Amelia Potter.

Drake looked back up at the stars and asked out loud, "How can I do it? How can I kill the girl who was my best friend and dearest partner? How can I kill the first girl I ever loved?"

"Having second thoughts?"

Drake whipped out his wand and wheeled around in fright as he turned to see Voldemort standing behind him. Voldemort simply looked placidly at him as Drake returned his wand to his back pant pocket. He looked down at the ground as he muttered, "No, of course not, Master."

Voldemort took a few steps closer to him. Drake held his ground as Voldemort looked him over, up and down. Drake tried to clear his mind and become emotionless so that Voldemort could not feel what he was feeling or see what he was thinking. Voldemort laughed a mirthless laugh as he asked, "You were so ready to kill her, Drake. What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Master," Drake said dutifully.

Voldemort shook his head and circled around Drake so that Drake's back was to him. He said quietly, "No, something has happened. Maybe you're just too weak to kill Amelia?"

Drake remained facing forward as he responded with a defiant, "No, I can kill Amy. Our prophecies say that I am the one who will come out victorious."

"Ah, but that's just it," Voldemort said coming up closer behind Drake, "it also says that tears will be shed for Amy, tears of her closest followers that will bring her back to life, and give her enough power to kill you. Now, how do you plan to deal with that?"

Drake remained silent for a moment until he answered quietly, "I will kill her closest followers and anyone who comes between me and Amy."

Voldemort smiled his lipless smile as he praised Drake, "I like your thinking. You may have what it takes to be my successor of Darkness. The Dark Prince if you will."

Drake remained silent as he felt Voldemort draw even closer behind him and heard him whisper, "And here's a little something that will help you remember that."

Drake was ready to turn around when a terrible pain caused him to fall to his knees and cry out in agony.

**LS**

Amy sat bolt upright in bed, screaming at the top of her lungs and dripping with sweat. She was breathing heavily as she looked wildly around her, trying to remember where she was. She was back in McGonagall's quarters, in McGonagall's bed. She then remembered coming back after her talk with Harry, and she also remembered being so tired that as soon as her head hit the pillow, she had immediately fallen to sleep.

When she had caught her breath, the door burst open which only served to startle her again. She could blurrily make out three silhouettes of two men and one woman. The man in the middle rushed into the room which Amy finally made out to be her grandfather. She then looked towards the door and now also saw McGonagall and Snape looking in as equally concerned as Eli was.

Eli put a Levitation Charm on her, picked her up, and carried her into the office where he had more room. He had McGonagall put a chair in front of the fireplace because Amy was shivering violently. Eli sat down putting Amy in his lap and cradling her close to his chest. She continued to shiver for a moment until she finally stopped and her breathing evened out. When Eli felt it was safe to talk to her he asked, "Baby girl, what happened?"

Amy swallowed a couple of times, and then she caught sight of Dumbledore who had moved into another headmaster's portrait so he could see her. Amy wearily closed her eyes and sighed as she explained, "I had a dream."

"What about," Eli asked in his deep, calm voice.

"Drake," Amy answered, burying her face into Eli's chest.

He glanced up at Dumbledore, and then to McGonagall and Snape who were on his right side listening to Amy. He closed his eyes as he asked, "What about him?"

Amy thought about that question for a minute. She was not really sure what her dream had truly been about, but she knew it definitely contained Drake and Voldemort in it. When she continued to remain silent Eli asked a little more sternly this time, "Amelia, what was your dream about Drake?"

Amy took a deep breath before she replied, "I don't think he wants to hurt me."

"What do you mean," Eli asked, moving his head enough to look down on Amy's head. "How do you know he doesn't want to hurt you?"

"Well, in the dream he was remembering back to memories of our childhood he liked most. Then he remembered the last day, and then he asked how he could kill his best friend, his dearest partner, and…."

"And what," Eli asked.

Amy could not tell her Grandfather the he had called her the first girl he had ever loved. She quickly lied, "And the most decent person he had ever known."

Eli nodded, seemingly pleased with her response. He rocked her for a minute more before he asked another question, "What else was in your dream?"

"Voldemort's with him, "Amy remembered. "He brought Drake here from the States to train directly under him. He wants Drake to become his successor, the 'Dark Prince' I think is what Voldemort called him."

Eli stopped rocking as he asked with a hint of anger in his voice, "Then what happened?"

"Voldemort asked Drake if he was having second thoughts about…about killing me since that's Drakes' only objective. Then he and Drake were talking about our prophecies, and then Voldemort asked Drake how he was going to get rid of me for good since I don't really die in the prophecy. You know, the tears of Fionn's followers will bring her back to life. Anyway, Voldemort asked Drake what he was going to do about the tears of the followers, which Drake responded he would simply kill them all and others who got in between us."

Everyone was silent as Amy replayed her dream to them and what happened after that. When she was done, Eli sighed in disappointment and frustration as he said quietly, "Then Drake really is a Death Eater then. He really does want to kill you."

"I don't think so, Gramps," Amy said, once again leaning into him.

"How can you say that," Eli asked, surprise evident in his voice, "after everything you just told us that he said?"

Amy shook her head slightly as she explained, "I think he said all those things just to appease Voldemort. I truly think that deep down inside Drake still wants to be friends despite the prophecy."

Eli snorted as he spat, "It's a little past that, don't you think?"

Amy snuggled against Eli again and did not respond. Eli kept quiet as well as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape watched the two as they contentedly rocked back and forth. However, Amy was still thinking about her dream. She now remembered Drake saying that when he was around Voldemort, the Death Eaters, or battling her and Eli that he wanted her dead. He wanted to be victorious over her and watch Eli suffer with the loss of losing her.

She exhaled deeply through her nose, thinking that that just did not make sense, causing Eli to look down at her. He suddenly stood up making Amy start just a little, and tighten her grip around his neck. He quietly and quickly carried her back to McGonagall's quarters and gently placed her in the bed so that she was sitting up against the headboard. He pulled the covers up around her waist, and then with a wave of his hand Summoned a Dreamless Sleeping Potion. She groaned when she saw the phial which made Eli look down at her with a frown on his face.

"Now, Amy, don't be like that," Eli begged when he saw her make a sour face. "This is only to help you sleep better."

Amy nodded reluctantly. She did not want to take the potion, she wanted to see the dream again and possibly look for clues or whatever. However, she took the phial from Eli and downed it in one gulp. As soon as Eli took the phial back from her, she started to feel the potions' effects immediately. She barely remembered Eli bending down to kiss her goodnight when she blacked out and knew no more.


	30. Let's talk, plan and attack!

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

When Amy woke up the next morning, her head was still swimming slightly from the lingering effects of the Dreamless Sleeping Potion. She clumsily sat up against the headboard, and stared around the room waiting for her eyes to focus. After about five minutes, she felt that she could get up and get ready. She threw the covers off of her and stumbled to the bathroom where she took a shower, did her hair and make-up, and then came out and got dressed in a pink and white striped, short sleeve, Henley-type shirt with a hood on it and cut off denim shorts. The whole time she had been getting dressed she had not heard a sound coming from the office. As quietly as she could, she opened the door leading into the office from McGonagall's quarters.

At first she only opened it enough for her to look out of, then as she got confident that no one was there, she opened it the rest of the way and carefully walked out. When she looked around some more and further convinced herself no one was there, she quickly hurried to the oak door when she heard a voice say, "Good morning, Amy. Did you sleep well?"

Amy's hand was on the door knob as she sighed, knowing who was talking to her and turned around. Her brown eyes met his blue ones as she stared at Dumbledore and replied flatly, "Yes, I did, thank you."

"I was just asking because I know that Dreamless Sleeping Potions can be very powerful," Dumbledore explained chuckling. "I ought to know because the last time I took one I instantly fell asleep, and the next thing I knew I was stumbling out of Madam Rosmerta's pub, the Three Broomsticks, in nothing but my underwear and lipstick on my face."

Amy's face showed a bit of disgust at the old man's story, and she turned around for just a moment so that she could gag a little bit without him seeing. When she turned back around to face him she said quickly before he could tell her anymore, "I see, well, I've got to get going. See you later!"

As she was about to exit Dumbledore called after her, "Where are you going? You're grandfather doesn't want you to leave without you telling him!"

Amy ignored his question and statement and ran down the spiraling staircase as fast as her legs would carry her. As she was hurrying down the corridor, she rounded the corner and then immediately scrambled back before her grandfather could see her. She knew she was dead anyway because he was talking about something to Moody who would be able to see her through the wall.

"I appreciate your help, Alastor," Eli was saying to him.

"Don't mention it, Truman," Moody growled back, "I've known you for years, it's the least I can do."

Amy did not hear anything for a while until she heard heavy footfalls going down the other corridor away from her. Amy exhaled silently as she decided it was safe to proceed only to bump roughly into Moody who seemed to have been waiting for her around the corner. Amy groaned as she looked up at his face and his magical eye that was focused on her.

"I knew you were here," Moody grunted, "so relax, Amy, I'm not going to turn you in."

Amy let out an obvious sigh of relief as Moody put a rough and gnarled hand on her shoulder as he suggested, "Let's talk in my office."

"Okay," Amy said, deciding it was worth it if he was not going to rat her out.

She glided down the corridor with ease as Moody limped haphazardly by her side. They walked in silence until they came to a room within the Transfiguration classroom that Amy concluded was Moody's office. He opened the door for her and closed it after they were both inside. Amy remained standing until he told her to take a seat, and then he took one directly opposite her with nothing between them. He surveyed her for a moment until he said, "Eli told me about what happened."

Amy nodded not really sure what he was getting at. The silence stretched on again until he broke it by saying what Amy thought was stating the obvious, "You're in it deep."

"Yeah, I know," Amy spat.

"So what are you going to do?"

It would have been a simple question if the situation was not so grave. She exhaled deeply before she said quietly, "I don't know."

"Well, you'd better figure it out," Moody replied disappointed as if this was not the response he had wanted to hear.

"I'm so torn though," Amy answered, staring down at her hands. "I know Harry's my brother and I'm supposed to do everything in my power to help and protect him, but Drake has been like my friend, my brother, and almost my boyfriend my whole life. I can't just throw all that away like it meant nothing! No matter what I do someone I love is going to get killed!"

She said all of that so quickly that Moody had to hold up his hand to stop her so that he could get a word in. When she was quiet, Moody leaned forward and said to her as if in confidence, "Well, that may be true, but you have to think about the here and now. Sure all those times were special and no, you don't have to treat them as if they were and are nothing, but like you said Harry is your blood brother and your only one. You have to look out for family, and from what El told me this Drake kid has wanted nothing more than to kill you ever since he got here because that's what Voldemort wants him to do."

Amy shook her head as he said that and she explained, "No, in my dream last night he didn't want to kill me anymore. He was thinking back to all those times we were kids and the last day we ever saw each other on good terms. I think he is falling to the Power of Persuasion when he is around Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and I think he also gets in the moment when he's fighting either me or Gramps. Deep down inside I really think that Drake wants to re-establish what we had, but he can't figure out how to get out of Voldemort's grip, let alone our prophecy. Then there's the evil that resides in him because of his Animagus."

Moody whistled as he whispered gruffly, "The boy's messed up."

Amy nodded in agreement. She then let out an aggravated roar as she got up and paced Moody's office. Watching her pace back and forth, Moody waited until she said something to him which did not take very long.

"I have to release Drake from his evil which means I have to beat a prophecy that's not exactly in my favor, kill the bit of Voldemort's soul inside Drake without killing him, and make sure that everyone in the castle is safe including professors, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Gramps. What's worse is I don't have a plan to make all that happen without someone getting killed!"

Moody watched her intently as she continued to pace. Then after about five minutes she glared at Moody and said, "Thanks for not getting me into trouble with Gramps. That's all I need with all this going on is to be grounded."

With that she stomped out of Moody's office and was heading for the exit when she heard him call after her, "What are you going to do?"

Amy stopped on the threshold with her hand on the door frame as she called back, "First I'm going to have some down time so I can figure this all out, and then when I have a plan I'll start working on it."

With that she left.

**LS**

It was growing dark as Amy continued to sit in her secluded spot she had found around the other side of the lake away from Hogwarts. She knew this was not exactly a bright idea because if someone attacked no one would be able to help her, but right now she had to get away from Hogwarts, and think of some way of saving everyone without killing them. She had been there thinking all day and had still thought of nothing which made her even more mad. She wanted to go home with Drake by her side like she had always dreamt of, she wanted to keep all the professors safe so they could continue to keep the students safe after she was back in America, she wanted Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to be safe because they were her closest friends here, and she certainly did not want to lose Harry and Gramps because they were the only family she had.

She put her head on her knees as she tried to think of some way to make all of this right. She was still coming up blank and when she raised her head she saw that darkness had fallen and that if she did not go back now Gramps would have a fit.

Standing up she quickly turned into the White Wolf and ran as rapidly as she could back to Hogwarts. It took her a little over five minutes to reach the two large oak doors. Before she went inside she changed back into her usual self. She stared up at the stars and said to no one in particular, "If anyone out there has the answer to all this, I would appreciate the help."

With that she entered Hogwarts and closed and locked the place down for the night. When she was finished with that chore she turned to go up the Grand Staircase to McGonagall's office when she heard a rustling to her left. She spun around in time to see Snape emerging from the dungeons, apparently coming to see who was had entered into the castle at this time of night. When he saw Amy he froze and she saw him give a tiny sigh. Was that a sigh of relief? He then turned stern and asked her, "Where have you been?"

Immediately Amy stiffened at being addressed to like she was a child and said quietly, "What's it to you?"

Snape did not say a word as his brown eyes glared into hers as after a minute said, "Come with me."

Deciding it was just better to go along with him than it was to argue with him, she hesitantly followed him into the depths of the dungeons that he and his Slytherins called home. As she followed along behind him, she met a fair share of Slytherins who were hanging around down there for the night as they did not want to return to their Common Room just yet. As she passed they laughed, snickered, and threw small spells at her that she deflected without saying a word or looking at them. When he stopped in front of his classroom he glanced behind him at his entire House looking and laughing at Amy and barked, "Shouldn't you all be in the Common Room?"

Immediately the smiles on their faces fell and the laughter died away. Without as much as another sound they all went into the Common Room. When Snape was sure no other students had lingered behind, he stepped inside his classroom with Amy in tow, weaved around all of the cauldrons, work benches, and potions tools, and finally ended up in his office where he circled around to the backside of his desk, and as he took a seat in his chair he motioned for Amy to take a seat in front of him. He stared at her for a while, the look on his face unreadable, before he finally said, "Let me ask you again, Potter. Where have you been?"

Unable to look the man in the eye she said quietly, "I've been outside all day by the lake."

The corners of Snape's mouth twitched as he said just as demanding, "I didn't see you around the lake. You know, you shouldn't lie to me."

Amy snapped her head up to glare at him as she snapped, "I'm not lying to you, Snape! I was around the lake, but I was on the other side!" She then stopped and thought about what he had said to her and asked roughly, "Why were you looking for me anyway?"

"I wasn't looking for you," Snape snarled, "I simply said I didn't see you around the lake. I do get out of the castle every now and then, and I have the right to look where I want to."

Amy rolled her eyes at him and did not respond. After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence Amy demanded, "Why am I here?"

The fire that was in Snape's eyes diminished a little as he said, "I was talking to Moody earlier today. He said he had talked to you and that you seemed stressed and didn't know what to do. He wanted to know if I wouldn't talk to you."

Amy wrinkled her brow in confusion. Sure Moody was a brilliant ex-Auror, but Amy had to admit that where Moody found help was in the most unlikely of places because she certainly would have never asked Snape for advice. After a moment Amy chuckled incredulously as she asked, "So what you're going to help me? I find that hard to believe."

Snape seemed to ignore her last statement and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Feeling an incredible sense of de-ja-vu Amy answered, "I don't know. All of my plans have someone dying."

Snape remained silent for a moment. Then he asked, "What are your plans so far?"

"Well, my goals are to keep everyone safe like Gramps, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the professors, and the students," she replied.

Snape shook his head as he said, "You're missing someone from that list."

"I am," Amy asked confused since she could not think of anyone else. "Who is it?"

"You," Snape answered simply.

For the first time that evening she was speechless. It was true that she had not thought of keeping herself safe since she was so occupied by saving everyone else. She looked down at her hands sheepishly as she whispered, "Oh yeah."

For the first time that night Snape gave a small smile that went unnoticed by Amy since she was not looking at him. She was selfless like her mother had been. Whenever it came to Lily she was always last and everyone else was first. Snape had loved that about Lily and now her daughter had that same admirable quality. The spot in his heart that he had always kept reserved for Lily was now starting to soften somewhat for he was letting Amy into her mother's space. He felt far more compassion for Amy now as he leaned farther in and said gently to Amy, "I do believe that all of your plans have someone dying in them that you love dearly, but I also fear that the plan you have chosen for good has you dying no matter what to keep them safe."

Amy looked up into his eyes, hers having softened an incredible amount too as she nodded. She let out a sigh before she reasoned, "I want them all to be happy, Professor. I know that if I die then I won't be able to enjoy their company, but they all will still be alive too enjoy each others. I can't bear to see them get killed because I couldn't come up with an awesome plan. I'd rather have myself pay that price than any of them."

Snape let down all of his walls for the Potter family as he decided he was going to help Amy so that she would not have to pay for this war with her life. She was still so young and she had so much still to live for and many more things to accomplish.

Suddenly there was a blast upstairs. Amy and Snape quickly glanced at each other then tore out of his office and up the stairs leading into the entrance hall. What they saw made them both pull out their wands as the dust from a large hole in the wall settled and revealed ten Death Eaters ready to attack.


	31. It's all so Lestrange

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

The Death Eaters glared around the hall until their eyes fell on Amy and Snape, and they each gave an evil smile as they advanced. So that none of the Death Eaters could hear what he was saying, Snape bent down close to Amy's ear and whispered, "It looks like you were right."

Amy nodded and then she started to panic. She did not have a plan. _Oh well_, she thought. _I'll just have to make it up as I go! _She watched as one of the Death Eaters moved to the front of the group and slowly removed its mask. Amy stiffened immediately when she saw Bellatrix Lestrange's face appear from behind the mask. She had heard that Bellatrix was one of Voldemort's most trusted followers, and that she was not above torturing anyone.

Bellatrix noticed Amy's reaction and let out a deranged laugh as she shrieked in a baby voice, "Is the little Yankee Potter scared of me? Aw, the poor little baby!"

Amy gritted her teeth tightly together as she shouted, "You're not wanted here, Lestrange! You and the rest of your Death Eater thugs need to clear out now!"

Just then lightning flashed as Bellatrix screamed, "No, Potter, it's YOU who's not wanted here! We don't need any AMERICANS to fight this war!" She then turned her attention to Snape and spat, "I can't believe you of all people would stand beside a Potter, Severus."

Snape's features remained indifferent as his eyes stayed focused on Bellatrix's. However, he could feel Amy move away from him slightly as she hollered back, "That's not important now, Lestrange. The important thing is to get you and the rest of your losers OUT OF HERE!"

Just then she had an idea as she sent curse after curse after curse at the Death Eaters which caused them to take cover. She yelled over her shoulder at Snape, "Snape, make sure all of the students are on Lock-Down in their Common Rooms! Tell them not to come out until we come and get them personally! Then you and the rest of the professors can come down and help me!"

Snape reluctantly nodded at leaving Amy there by herself just as Bellatrix stepped out from behind a piece of rubble she had used for cover, and shot a curse at Amy who was looking back at Snape and not paying attention. Snape deflected the curse which hit the ceiling causing it to crack just as Amy turned into the White Wolf and charged forward at the Death Eaters. The first Death Eater Amy came upon coward in fear as she ripped razor sharp claws across his chest making him cry out in pain. As soon as he slumped to the floor, another Death Eater jumped on top of her from behind. She bucked and reared trying to get him off and finally after a while succeeded when she sent him flying and he hit the opposite wall.

Snape watched in fear and amazement as Amy knocked down one Death Eater after another. He knew that sooner or later her luck would run out, and that she would need all the help she could get. Giving Amy one last glance he tore back down to the dungeons where he flung himself into the Slytherin Common Room where all the students stared at him in alarm. Trying to catch his breath he wheezed, "This is a Lock-Down! You are not to leave this room until I come and get you personally. If I find that one of you left, you will be severely punished!"

With that he sped back out of the room. He then ran as quickly as he could to the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and finally Gryffindor Common Rooms spreading the same message to them and seeing the same look of alarm. As he raced back down the steps he ran into all the professors going down to the entrance hall to see what the commotion was all about. When the other teachers heard quick footfalls behind them, they spun around with their wands raised, and stared at Snape with a confused look on their faces as Professor Sprout asked impatiently, "What's going on, Severus?"

Snape ignored her by shouting, "Where's Minerva and Eli?"

Just then he saw the pair of them break from the group and stand in front of him, both with looks of concern, confusion, and a hint of anger as McGonagall asked, "What is it, Severus?"

"It's Amy," Snape puffed still trying to catch his breath, "she's down there fighting about ten Death Eaters and Bellatrix Lestrange is leading them!"

Immediately all the professors faces shown fear as they again hurried down the stairs with a purpose to help Amy. As they reached the top of the Grand Staircase, they looked down at the scene in time to dodge a fly-away curse, and see Amy fighting Bellatrix and another Death Eater intensely with curses and hexes flying every which way. Suddenly as they were about to enter into the battle, the ceiling where Snape's deflected curse had hit earlier came crashing down on top of the other Death Eater and made Amy and Bellatrix run away from the huge pieces of falling debris, and which also caused the ceiling above the Grand Staircase to give way, and crash down on the stairs making it impossible for the professors and Eli to get through. Then another streak of lightening flashed again as rain began to fall down.

Hearing the shouts of fear and surprise coming from the top of the stairs, Amy glanced up and saw Gramps and the teachers quickly backing out of the way of the falling ceiling. Amy got to her feet and shouted, "Gramps!"

"Amy," Eli shouted back, pointing to something behind her, "look out!"

Amy turned and received a painful and heavy blow to the chest as she was thrown backwards from the force of the curse, and was sent through the wall to where she ended up outside. Amy struggled to her feet as she tried to step out of the rubble and see through the stars blinking in front of her eyes. When she had focused, she saw Bellatrix coming at her, and again felt another burst of pain in her head as she was thrown backwards again and hit the ground hard. Unable to get up she soon felt something heavy come down on her chest, and looked to see Bellatrix above her with her foot perched on top of her. Another bolt of lightening illuminated the night so that Amy could see her enemy smiling down at her as she said, "My Master will be pleased with me when he learns that I alone killed Amelia Potter!"

This time it was Amy's turn to smile as she replied, "Too bad you won't ever get that recognition!"

"What does that mean…?"

Just then Amy punched Bellatrix in the shin of the leg that was still on the ground. Bellatrix screamed out in pain, raising her one foot, and allowing Amy to get up. Amy glared at her as lightning flashed again leaving Amy's eyes to glow that bright blue. Bellatrix glared at her in fear and hatred as Amy ran at her and hit her in the face with her fist. Bellatrix lost her balance and landed on her butt in the mud. Bellatrix picked herself up and shrieked, "You'll pay for that, Potter!"

She then sent a powerful curse at Amy who simply ducked underneath, curled around it, and again smoked Bellatrix in the face. Before she had the chance to get up, Amy sent a curse of her own which sent Bellatrix flying across the grounds toward the boundary line. She slowly crawled to the boundary line and Disapparated, but not before she had the chance to scream at Amy, "Your time is coming, Potter! We have a weapon that neither you nor anyone else can beat! You WILL die!"

Then she was gone. While Bellatrix had been there, Amy had acted as if her body did not ache in the slightest, but now that there was no one around to fool, Amy let out a gasp of pain and fell to the ground on one knee. She let the rain wash over her, cleaning off the blood, grime, and other nasty things as best it could. She was in so much pain that she could not stand it. However, she willed herself to stand up and walk back to Hogwarts with her head held high in victory, but that would not be the case. As soon as she tried to stand, she immediately fell back down which inflicted much more pain. After that she merely laid there, letting the rain soak her to the bone and clean her wounds.

She did not know how long she laid there until she felt a pair of strong hands grab her by her arms and flip her over so that she was lying on her back. She then heard more muddy footsteps running towards her, but they seemed so far away. Then she heard someone speak to her, call her name. She was barely able to open her eyes as she realized the hands and the voice belonged to Gramps. He was bending over her face so that the rain would not hit her full out. When he saw that she had opened her eyes, he let out a sigh of relief as he asked, "Baby girl, can you hear me?"

"Gramps," Amy whispered, coughing up blood as she said it.

"Yeah, it's me," Eli said, his tears mingling with the drops of rain coming down around on his face as he wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth. "I was so scared that I had lost you."

"No way," Amy whispered, laughing somewhat but soon stopped unable to take the pain that accompanied it. "Is everyone okay? Did we get the Death Eaters?"

"Yes, sweetheart, everyone's fine," Eli answered, gently stroking her hair, "and yes, we got all the Death Eaters that you rounded up. Right now they're tied up in the Entrance Hall, but later we'll take them to Umbridge."

Amy nodded unable to talk anymore. She then slowly sat up at Eli's surprise, and then started to get up. _There is no way Umbridge is going to see me like this_, Amy thought as she thought of Umbridge looking at her with satisfaction in a way that said I knew you couldn't do it. _Umbridge isn't going to see me in pain! _Amy started her trek back up to Hogwarts as she passed Professors McGonagall and Snape who had also been standing in the rain to make sure Amy was alright. As she passed them she heard Eli shout, "Amy, what are you doing?"

Turning back to face him, she looked him in the eyes as he came up to her and answered, "I'm not going to give Umbridge the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. If she sees me like that, she may throw that back in my face later about being weak or something. I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Amy, listen to yourself," Eli said almost pleading. "You don't have to prove a thing to Umbridge! We saw what you did and we know what you can do. Please Amy; don't hurt yourself more by trying to do something you don't have too."

Amy could tell that he was worried sick about her, but this was one thing she had to do. Smiling a little, Amy took her grandfather's hand and said, "I'm sorry, Gramps. I have to. Although, I would appreciate it if you all came with me for support."

Another bolt lightning enabled Amy to see the smiles on each of their faces as they nodded in agreement, probably wanting to tell Umbridge a thing or two themselves.


	32. She's a Potter

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Umbridge's door burst open and she let out a small cry of shock and surprise as nine tied up Death Eaters were thrown mercilessly into her office. Umbridge was breathing heavily and clutching her chest as Amy, Eli, and Professors McGonagall and Snape marched into her office. When Umbridge saw the small group of people, she immediately abandoned her frightened state and stared menacingly at them as she asked impatiently, "What is this? What are they doing here? What's going on?"

Soaking wet and bloody Amy walked further into her office and replied quietly, "These Death Eaters broke into the school with the intention of killing me and anyone else. While you were up here doing God-knows-what, me, Gramps, McGonagall, and Snape, along with the other professors were busy battling these guys and obtaining them. We captured them so that way you could see that I am doing my job, and so that they could be tried in front of the Wizengamont. Are there any other questions?"

Umbridge's eyes were completely round as she looked from Amy to the Death Eaters, and then back to the three adults to confirm with them that what Amy had said was all true. When no one said anything to the contrary and the silence became more awkward and strained Umbridge said, "Well, Amy, I certainly will let the Minister deal with these Death Eaters. I will call the Aurors now."

Umbridge rose from behind her desk and slowly walked to her fireplace. She threw some powder into the grate and when emerald green flames erupted, Umbridge placed her head inside and had a discussion with what Amy could only guess was the Minister's office. Ten minutes later Umbridge pulled her head from the fire and as the flames died she ordered, "Let them go."

"Let who go," Amy asked thoroughly confused along with the other three.

"These alleged Death Eaters," Umbridge explained.

"What do you mean 'alleged'?" Amy asked angrily. She could feel her body protest the stress that was starting to course through her body, but she did not care. "These guys are as guilty as sin. Snape and I both saw them blow their way into the school and they attacked us both. Why are you making me release them?"

"You made an unauthorized arrest," Umbridge said dryly, the corners of her mouth twitching in delight at Amy's expense.

"I did not," Amy hollered, advancing upon Umbridge who was still standing beside the fire. "I have full Auror rights which give me the right to arrest anybody I see fit too! Now what's the deal?"

"Certainly you can arrest somebody," Umbridge explained, smiling her big toad like grin, "but an arrest of this caliber must be made by local Auror units, not visitors who think they have those rights."

Amy was so mad she thought she was about to shoot flames out of her ears and nose. Amy was staring daggers at Umbridge as she said in a deadly whisper, "You little…."

Just then Amy grabbed her chest and reached for the corner of Umbridge's desk to remain upright. All the excitement, anger, and stress had caused Amy's injuries to act up causing her terrible pain and weakness. Eli hurried forward to help her as Umbridge simpered, "Well, I guess someone isn't as efficient and invincible as we thought."

Amy gritted her teeth and pushed her grandfather's hands away so that she could face Umbridge. At once Umbridge dropped her grin and simper as Amy growled, "I'm not the one who is inefficient you and your government are letting nine dangerous Death Eaters return to the street!"

"We have no proof, Potter," Umbridge tried to reason.

"No proof," Amy asked exasperated, "alright, if the cloaks and masks and breaking-and-entering aren't enough for you, let's allow them to kill someone, and since you and the Minister are the ones who need all the proof, we'll let them start with you two first!"

"I will not permit you to talk to me like that you little brat," Umbridge hollered as she whipped her wand out and wordlessly sent Amy flying through the air and smashing into the opposite wall. Immediately three other wands were in Umbridge's face as Eli, McGonagall, and Snape all stood between her and Amy with looks on their faces that could kill. Her eyes narrowed at the uneven odds as she yelled as a last defense, "She deserved it!"

Eli advanced upon her first and he growled in a deep voice as though to declare his dominancy, "I will not let you treat my granddaughter like that Umbridge!"

The next second Umbridge was knocked out of her office with some definite force, and she crashed onto the floor of her classroom. The next person to have a stab at Umbridge was McGonagall, and as she marched towards Umbridge with her wand raised as well she barked, "And I will not let you get by with hurting one of my best defenses, and a wonderful young lady!"

Before Umbridge could say a word, McGonagall levitated her and sent her crashing down the stairs and into the walls as she was thrown mercilessly to the front doors. When Umbridge finally had the strength to lift herself up after crashing down a couple flights of stairs, Snape was there to welcome her with his own little speech, "And finally I will not tolerate you being inappreciative to my best friend's daughter who willingly puts her life on the line to keep others safe including you!"

He then sent her crashing through the doors out into the grounds with rain still pouring down. Umbridge sat up in time to see her luggage getting thrown at her and then she heard Snape yell, "Give her hell again, Peeves!"

Just then the poltergeist emerged from the school and yelled to the night, "Come and get her centaurs! I heard her call you filthy half-breeds!"

Immediately Umbridge tried to get to her feet and five minutes later as she was limping towards the boundary line, the galloping of hooves could be heard coming from the forest. The last sound anybody heard was Umbridge screaming as the centaurs carried her away once again into the forest.

**LS**

Snape walked back into Umbridge's office just in time to see Amy getting to her feet with Eli's help. She leaned and grabbed onto her grandfather for support as she shakily stood up trying to level herself. Snape had to smile at her strength and perseverance as he said, "Well, good news! Umbridge is gone for good!"

"How do you know," Amy asked weakly.

"Because I just saw the centaurs carrying her away into the forest," Snape grinned. "And without Dumbledore to save her this time, no one is going to bother to do it."

Amy could not help but smile. She rested her head on Eli's chest as sleep threatened to overcome her. However, she was not going to let sleep get to her now since she had work to do. Unwillingly she separated herself from Eli's warm embrace as she struggled to stand on her own. Once she had herself balanced, she slowly and painfully headed for the door. This time it was not Eli who grabbed her arm it was Snape as he asked sternly, "Where do you think you're going?"

Amy laughed a half-hearted laugh as she explained, "I still have work to do."

"Like what," McGonagall asked, eyeing her with concern.

"Like I have to repair the wall downstairs, repair the ceiling, rebuild our defenses since our previous ones didn't seem to work that well, and alert everyone that it's safe to come out."

"Sweetheart we can do all that," Eli reasoned as the other two nodded their heads in agreement, "I want you to rest."

"I'm fine, Gramps, really," Amy said with a small smile. "I'm going to let everyone know it's okay now."

She left the office leaving the adults to stare after her and shake their heads at her stubbornness. After a while, Snape looked at Eli and asked, "Has she always been like this?"

As Eli nodded his head and closed his eyes, McGonagall asked Snape, "You actually had to ask that, Severus? Of course she's always been like that, she's a Potter, and they're all like that!"

**LS**

Amy had told all the students that it was safe now except for the Gryffindors which was where she was headed. It took everything she had just to climb the stairs. Her body screamed in pain as she made her body climb one flight after another. She finally made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady who took one look at her and said, "My you look awful!"

"Thanks," Amy said quietly, not really in the mood to hear anything or answer any questions. "Could you please let me inside to tell the students it's okay now?"

"For saving us all, I will certainly allow you to enter Gryffindor Tower anytime, no password required."

"Thank you," Amy said as the portrait swung open permitting her entry.

As soon as the Gryffindors caught sight of her they swooped down on her, swamping her with questions until she came into the light, and they could see her battle wounds which made them all stop in their tracks. Amy stared at them as they stared at her, and then from the mass of students, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny emerged from them to get a better look at Amy and help her if they could. As always, it was Hermione who had the first question, "Amy, what happened?"

"Ten Death Eaters happened," Amy answered, grinning at the shocked looks on their faces, "but don't worry, we've got them now."

"What are you going to do with them," Harry asked gruffly.

"Well, the Ministry won't accept them," Amy explained, that whole idea making her mad again, "because they feel that I've made an unauthorized arrest or some other kind of B.S. like that."

Immediately, chatter rose in the Common Room as everyone started talking about how that was unfair and whatever else. After a couple of minutes, it quieted down again giving Amy the chance to say, "I know it pissed me off too, but still that doesn't mean I'm letting them go. Oh, and I have other good news! Gramps, McGonagall and Snape got rid of Umbridge! The centaurs took her away so she's gone for good!"

Cheers vibrated the walls causing the portraits to stir as everyone celebrated Umbridge's departure. After she was done celebrating, Hermione asked, "Then who's going to take her place as D.A.D.A. teacher?"

"Who cares, Hermione," Ron barked, "it doesn't matter as long as it isn't Umbridge!"

Cheers erupted again from everyone except for Amy who felt extremely weak, but still happy. Harry was the first to notice her and went to stand by her side as he asked concerned, "Are you going to be alright?"  
"Yeah," Amy answered barely above a whisper, "nothing a good night's sleep won't cure."

Harry nodded as he said, "Alright, then I'll see you at breakfast. Don't worry about these guys; we'll get them calmed down."

Amy nodded her appreciation at being able to leave. She slowly walked out of the portrait hole and back down the stairs to McGonagall's office. She was so ready to crash that her eyes were beginning to shut, and she was walking crooked down the stairs. As she was walking down the steps towards the fifth floor landing, she saw her grandfather emerge from a door onto the landing, and she saw him look up at her as she could no longer walk. She stopped and slowly sat down on the steps and let sleep, pain, and everything come crashing down on her. She didn't even hear Eli shout her name and seconds later felt herself being lifted up into her grandfather's arms.

"Amy, sweetheart, are you alright," Eli asked her.

"Yeah," Amy answered, fighting to keep her eyes open, "I'm just so tired."

Eli furrowed his brow as he watched his granddaughter struggling and fighting to stay awake. Eli sighed as he whispered to her, "You go ahead and fall asleep, sweetheart. It's okay, everything is done now."

"Gramps," Amy whispered hoarsely, "and it's not only that I'm tired but I ache all over."

"Alright," Eli replied, turning towards the hospital wing, "we'll get you fixed up, and Amy?"

"Yeah, Gramps?"

"I am so proud of you," Eli said, stopping just long enough to peck her on the cheek, "but you worry me to death. Most of the time I wish you weren't an Auror."

Eli looked down at her and couldn't help but smile as he noticed that she was fast asleep.

**LS**

Eli walked into the infirmary and saw Madam Pomfrey finishing up with another student who appeared to have been at the wrong end of a bad spell. He had tentacles all over his face and neck, and each of those tentacles would spray a foul smelling liquid every couple of minutes. Eli was careful to avoid the kid as he approached the nurse who moaned a sympathetic moan when she saw Amy.

"I swear this kid takes more beatings than she deserves. You know if she doesn't take it easy she could easily get killed."

"That's what the Death Eaters, Voldemort, and Drake wants," Eli said venomously. "They want Amy dead, but they'll have to go through me!"

Madam Pomfrey surveyed him with sympathy and kindness and understanding as she put her hand on his arm and replied, "I know. While I may not have kids of my own, my maternal instincts let me know exactly how you feel."

Eli smiled at the nurse and whispered, "Thank you, but you may want to tend to that kid; he's spraying that nasty stuff again."

Madam Pomfrey quickly bustled over to him and conjured a bucket to catch most of the stuff. After ten minutes of trying different spells and potions, the nurse was finally able to get the kid back to normal and send him on his way. Now Amy was her only patient.

It took twenty minutes to patch Amy up, and since her cooperation was needed, they had to somehow keep her awake. When they were finally done, she had so much salve and bandages on her that she resembled a mummy. Most of her injuries had been serious, and had required extra attention. On her back were several deep gashes, her sides looked as though they had been shredded, her legs and arms were all cut and bruised, and her face was a little bruised and had one giant cut that went from the tip of her brow, down along between her eye and nose, and then swooped down along underneath her eye till it came to the end of her eye down on her cheek.

It hurt Eli to just look at her. He felt so guilty for not being there when he had been so close. He sighed and was about to walk out of the infirmary when he heard a faint voice ask, "Gramps, where are you?"

He quickly turned on his heel and raced back to her and took her hand as he said, "I'm right here, sweetheart. What is it?"

"It's going to happen soon, Gramps," Amy answered.

"What is?"

"Voldemort is going to come next," Amy struggled to say and she spat up a little blood. "We have to get ready."

"Not you," Eli said sternly. "Amy you've done enough. I want you to look after yourself now."

"Gramps," Amy argued sitting up slightly, "McGonagall is not counting on me to watch myself! She's counting on me to watch her students! Now, Gramps, I can do this!"

"I know but I don't want you too!"

Amy simply stared at him as he was breathing heavily and he looked away. He sighed and closed his eyes as he explained, "Amy, I don't want to lose you. Every time you battle, get hurt, or want to battle after you get hurt, I always think I'm going to lose you. I can't deal with that. Just promise me you will stay here tonight and get a good night's rest, and then we will tackle this in the morning."

Amy heard the pleading in his voice along with the desperation. She nodded as she said, "Alright, Gramps, I'll stay."

Eli smiled as he asked Madam Pomfrey, "Do you have any Sleeping Potions?"

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey smiled slightly as she disappeared into her office, and then came out a few seconds later carrying a phial. She handed the phial to Amy and said, "Drink up."

Amy didn't need to be told twice. Even though Sleeping Potions didn't settle well with her, she needed something. She swallowed it in one gulp, and was out cold before she was even able to hand the empty phial back to Madam Pomfrey.


	33. Eavesdropping and Visions

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

A scream pierced the night as Bellatrix fell to the ground in pain, Voldemort standing over her with his wand pointed directly at her heart. The murder in his voice was evident when he whispered, "You have failed me, Bella. I do not take kindly to failure."

"I'm sorry, Master," Bellatrix whimpered from the ground at his feet. "She is stronger than we originally thought."

Voldemort merely stared at her with his red, snake-like eyes, and sent another Cruciatus Curse at her causing her to scream and writher in pain again. After a few seconds he lifted the curse, leaving Bellatrix weak and breathing heavily, and he walked away from her to the other Death Eaters who had been summoned there to witness what would happen to them if they failed. He called to the large ring of masked figures, "I will not tolerate failure! Amelia Potter is no stronger than any of you! Now, I want her dead!"

He searched the circle until he found Drake standing behind the first line of followers and beckoned him to come forward. Hesitantly, Drake obeyed and slowly walked towards Voldemort who had his hand outstretched to him as if to welcome him. Voldemort wrapped a pale, white arm around Drake's shoulders and said loudly so that all the Death Eaters could hear, "Drake here is our number one weapon in defeating Amelia. She will not attack him as long as he sticks to the plan. She's too good to kill her childhood friend."

Many of the Death Eaters laughed while others merely continued to look at Drake and Voldemort. Then Voldemort bent down to Drake's ear and whispered, "Now listen here, boy. If you have any second thoughts about killing Amelia Potter, I just want you to know that I will kill her myself and you. Now, what would be worse, you killing your best friend or watching her get murdered along with yourself?"

Drake hung his head in defeat and whispered, "Watching her get murdered along with myself."

"That's a boy," Voldemort commended, "and you remember that when we attack Hogwarts."

"Yes, Master," Drake muttered as he looked up to the stars and thought to himself, _Amy if you can hear me, we're coming soon and I'm sorry_.

**LS**

Amy sat bolt upright in her bed in the hospital wing. She had had that old nightmare of her parents' deaths again, and then it had been interrupted by a voice saying that they were coming soon and that they were sorry. She shook her head and was breathing as hard as if she had just run a marathon. She wildly looked her around, and noticed the lights out in Madam Pomfrey's quarters which was adjacent to her office, and she also took note that the chair her grandfather sat in was empty. She then heard voices coming from out in the corridor and decided to investigate.

The infirmary doors were open just a little bit so Amy stuck her ear close to the opening and her grandfather, McGonagall and Snape were talking about something that seemed very serious.

"I don't know what to do," Eli was saying.

"Well, I can't pull her out now," McGonagall reasoned. "She would know something was up."

"Why not," Snape asked, sounding a bit annoyed, "just tell her that with wounds like those that you don't think she should be guarding Hogwarts anymore."

Amy focused her attention harder. Why didn't they want her protecting Hogwarts anymore? She stopped her train of thought when she heard her grandfather speak again.

"Severus, she could easily have Felicia heal her wounds. That wouldn't be a good enough reason."

"Well," Snape spat, his patience gone, "if you don't pull her out now, then she's going to die."

"Severus," McGonagall barked at her colleague's lack of tact, "I believe Eli is aware of that fact. Could you please try to show some sympathy?"

Snape mumbled something Amy couldn't understand under his breath and remained silent as Eli and McGonagall continued to talk. There was a long pause before McGonagall asked, "Eli, what is the real reason you don't want Amy here?"

Eli sighed before he answered, "It's just getting too dangerous. Also what's worse is that Amy is going to die."

The silence was intense as McGonagall whispered disbelievingly, "What are you talking about, Eli? Why are you so positive that Amy is definitely going to die?"

"Because that's the way her prophecy is written," Eli responded, and for the first time in her whole life, Amy could hear just how old her grandfather really was. He sounded so ancient and worn out explaining this to the two professors. "Amy will die at the hands of Drake so that Fionn can be released to take over another witches soul a few hundred years from now. The prophecy always said Fionn would come back, but I'm not sure about the one whom Fionn embodies."

"So, you're saying," Snape tried to reason out.

"That even if Fionn should rise, I'm not so sure that Amy will," her grandfather asked darkly. "Yes, Severus, that's exactly what I mean."

Amy had heard enough. She slowly and painfully walked back to her bed and sat at the foot with her bandaged head in her bandaged hands. Gramps was right. She had never seen it like that before. She had always assumed she would come alive again along with Fionn's spirit, but what if Gramps was right? What if only Fionn came back, but not the soul she had been apart of? Amy had always accepted the fact that she would die as the prophecy said she would, and then she would rise with Fionn, but now she wasn't so sure. This was one big pill to swallow.

Amy numbly settled down into her bed as she thought for really the first time in her life that this battle could definitely be her last.

**LS**

Amy hadn't slept the whole rest of the night, and when Eli came to wake her, she was already gone. She had needed to get out and away from it all to think. As she walked the grounds, she took in everything around her in a new perspective. It seemed that everything she had been banking on was suddenly ripped away from her, never to be given back. She was so lost and hopeless for the first time in her life.

She walked around the lake to her little secret place she had found earlier. She settled down in the grass and called out, "Felicia, come here!"

A burst of flames erupted above her and seconds later, Felicia landed beside her. Amy smiled as she told the young phoenix, "Alright, cry me a river."

Five minutes later Felicia had healed all of Amy's wounds, and she felt so much better. Now that she wasn't hurting anymore, she could focus on the fact that she could die, or would die rather, in a couple of days if that. Amy put her head on her knees and thought. Then she lifted her head to her phoenix and asked, "Would you bring Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny here, please?"

Felicia cooed and in another burst of flames was gone, leaving Amy to decide how she was going to break this news to them and especially to Harry.

**LS**

Twenty minutes later Amy heard the sounds of footsteps thudding on the grass, and looked around in time to see Harry and the rest of the gang fighting to stay upright against the underbrush until they were able to walk out onto the beach where she was sitting. When the group caught sight of Amy they smiled and Ron said, "Nice place you've got here, Amy. Just keep in mind that we all can't become animals, and clear away the bloody brush next time!"

Amy laughed at Ron's honesty and replied, "I'll keep that in mind." Then she dropped her laugh and smile and said sadly, "If there is a next time."

They all gave her a strange look and she sighed before she answered quietly, "I don't know how to give this to you lightly, so I'll just give it to you outright. When Voldemort comes with his army and Drake, I will die."

It was quiet for a long time before Ron said, "Bloody hell, when you say outright, you don't lie."

Ginny and Hermione both nailed him in both of his arms as Harry asked quietly, "How do you know?"

"I heard Gramps, McGonagall and Snape talking when I was in the hospital wing," Amy explained, "and Gramps was pretty convinced that I am going to die."

"What about your Animagus though," Hermione asked, her eyes wide with fear, "doesn't she rise again?"

"I thought so too," Amy answered, "but I didn't think that it could only be _just _her. As Gramps said, it doesn't say anything about what happens to the person who played host to Fionn."

They all looked at each other for a while before Ginny asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"We," Amy asked, staring at her with her eyebrows raised, "I didn't know there was a 'we' that was facing death."

"Well," Ginny snapped, "with Death Eaters, all those other terrible creatures, and Voldemort coming, I'm pretty sure we're _all _facing death."

Amy blinked and said, "Good point."

Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and after doing so asked Amy, "So what are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know, Harry," Amy replied. "I've never thought that this could happen so I never gave it any thought. I guess I'll just have to die and hope for the best."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say around Harry who, despite his calm appearance, suddenly exploded at her, "YOU'LL JUST HOPE FOR THE BEST? THAT'S YOUR PLAN OF ACTION, TO SEE IF WHEN YOU DIE YOU'LL COME BACK? I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN AUROR, DON'T YOU HAVE A PLAN?"

Amy simply stared at him a while, and then showing her Potter temper too shouted back, "WELL, WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO, HARRY? RUN AWAY FROM ALL THE DANGER, AND LEAVE YOU GUYS HERE TO FIGHT VOLDEMORT, THE DEATH EATERS, AND DRAKE? NO WAY! I'D RATHER DIE FIRST! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN, AND NO, I DON'T HAVE A PLAN BECAUSE NOTHING LIKE THIS HAS EVER HAPPENED BEFORE! SURE YOU ALWAYS FACE THE FACT YOU COULD DIE, BUT IT'S NEVER BEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS!"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were staring back and forth between them wide eyed. Finally when no one was saying anything, Ron chimed in, "You would never guess that you're brother and sister."

Both Potters turned to Ron and shouted angrily and impatiently, "SHUT UP!"

Ron looked surprised and hurt and took a seat in the grass out of the way. Immediately Hermione bristled and ran between Harry and Amy and screamed herself, "Neither one of you is helping the situation! Now, Harry, Amy is right. We don't know what's going to happen, and we'll just have to see if she comes back. Now, I personally don't like that idea very much, but it's the only solution we have!"

Harry rounded on her too and hollered, "So you're just going to sacrifice her! See if she rises again? No way! I'm not going to lose another relative!"

Harry suddenly froze as did Amy, Hermione, Ron and Ginny who all simply stared as Harry who realized he had just given away his real fear. Harry sighed and began to walk off back towards the school when Amy and Hermione looked at each other, and Hermione gestured for Amy to go catch him. Amy nodded and ran off after him. She caught him by the arm just as they entered into the trees and were out of sight of the others. Harry whirled around and barked, "What?"

"Is that the problem," Amy asked softly, her brown eyes staring into his green ones, "that you'll be alone again?"

Harry looked away as if ashamed. He walked deeper into the forest, and Amy walked up right beside him and asked again, "Is it, Harry?"

"Yes, alright," Harry snapped still not looking at her, "I don't want to be the only Potter again, okay? I've gotten to know you, and I'm used to having you around. I was thrilled when I learned I had a sister, someone who understood what I had gone through being parentless and someone who was like me."

Amy felt sorry for him. For the first time she had been around him, she realized that he had been the only Potter around. Their parents were gone and their grandparents. Harry had no magical relatives to turn to who knew what he was really about. She didn't know that much about her Muggle family the Dursleys.

Amy sighed as she said, "Trust me, Harry, when I say that I don't want to leave you or Gramps or any of our friends behind. I'm only sixteen and my whole life is ahead of me. I don't want it to be over now. I don't want to die, but this prophecy has always said that I would at the hands of Kieran, or Drake, and I've always accepted that until last night when Gramps made that statement. Harry, I've never admitted this to anyone, not even Gramps, but I'm scared and always have been."

Harry furrowed his brow in sympathy, and finally turned to face his little sister. He could see tears starting to stand in her eyes as she whispered, "I don't want to die, Harry."

All of his walls came crashing down as he and Amy, for the first time in their lives, gave each other a hug.

**LS**

A half an hour later, Harry and Amy emerged from the cover of the trees and both were smiling. They could feel the tension lift from the air as Ron, Hermione and Ginny all visibly relaxed when they saw the looks on their friend's faces. As Harry and Amy approached them, Hermione checked her watch and squealed, "If we don't leave now, we'll be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"Who cares," Ron asked, stretching out on the sandy shoreline, "no one's there to teach it, remember?"

"Oh, I think someone is," Amy answered, smiling even wider at the surprised and yet disappointed expression on Ron's face.

Hermione looked at her in awe as she asked, "There is? Do you know who it is?"

"Well," Amy replied mysteriously, "let's just say my fate wasn't the only thing I overheard last night between Gramps and McGonagall."

"Do we know who it is," Ginny asked, running up alongside Amy.

"Yeah," Amy answered lightly, "I believe he's taught here before."

"Really," Ron asked his interest now peaked, "did we like him?"

"I believe so."

"Amy," Harry said authoritatively, "tell us."

"Nope," Amy replied, walking away back towards the castle, "but if you don't hurry, you'll be in big trouble."

The other four glanced at each other before racing to catch up with Amy who was magically clearing a path through the underbrush. When Ron came up behind her, she said over her shoulder, "See, I remembered."

As Amy was clearing a path, she kept hearing little noises of complaint and worry. Finally she was over it and turned around to see Hermione looking down at her watch, and then back up at the distance they still needed to travel to get to class on time. Amy looked around at the other three, and each had a look on their face that suggested they wanted to kill Hermione, or at least make her be quiet. Amy chuckled as she suggested, "I think I have a quicker way to get to the school."

"You do," Hermione asked anxiously and invading her personal space, "how?"

"How about we fly?"

"Fly what," Ron snorted disbelievingly, "hippogriffs?"

Amy grinned broadly and the other four glanced at each other in worry. Amy turned into her Animagus, climbed up on a rock jutting up from out of the ground and howled. They all had to cover their ears as it was so loud that they were sure people up at the castle had to hear it plainly. Amy howled for a minute, and then hopped down, turned back into a human, and said, "Now all we have to do is wait."

"How long," Hermione asked.

Amy rolled her eyes, and at that same time heard hooves and claws scratching and pawing at the forest floor. A second later, four hippogriffs stepped into the clearing and bowed to Amy. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stared from the hippogriffs to Amy and back before Ron said, "Bloody hell."

"Alright guys," Amy said, gesturing towards the intimidating half birds half horses, "your chariots await you."

"There's only four," Harry counted, "aren't you going to ride with us?"

"Trust me, Harry," Amy said, "by the time you get to the door, I'll be in the entrance hall."

With a smile, Amy turned back into the Wolf and took off at staggering speeds for a wolf up to the castle. Quickly they all bowed to their rides and Harry jumped on the black one, Ron took the chestnut one, Ginny took the sandy one, and Hermione took the gray one. Harry spurred his hippogriff as did the other three and they were off, steadily rising into the air. Harry looked down into the forest to see if he could spot Amy, but the forest was so dense that it was impossible to see anything.

Soon all four of them landed up next to the doors that led into the entrance hall. Harry and the other three glanced around in search of Amy, and when they didn't spot her ran inside. As soon as they opened the door, Amy was sitting in a reclining chair she had conjured while she waited. She smiled at the looks of disbelief on their faces and taunted, "I beat you, I beat you, I beat you!"

"How," Harry asked, gaping down at her.

Amy smiled even bigger as she got up out of the chair and made it disappear before answering, "I'm just a bullet!"

The other four looked at each other in awe as they heard Amy call to them, "Come on! You don't want to be late for class with a new professor!"

Quickly all of them took off up the stairs to the third floor where D.A.D.A. classes were held. When they reached the classroom door, Amy was the first to charge into the room followed closely by Harry, Hermione, and then Ron. Amy looked behind Ron puzzled and asked, "Where's Ginny?"

"She's a year younger than us," Ron explained. "She doesn't have classes with us. I think she has Potions now, and I'm sure Snape is pissed."

Amy shrugged and led them into the classroom where for the first time they caught the professors attention who merely gave them a pleasant look and asked, "May I ask why they are tardy, Miss Potter?"

"It was my fault, Professor," Amy answered obediently. "I had to talk to them about something important."

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron all rushed to their seats, they caught sight of their new professor for the first time and couldn't help but grin. Professor Lupin smiled down at them and said, "Alright, if Amelia is willing to take the blame this time I will let you three slide. However, I will not dismiss this again, understand?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin," all three of them said together.

"Very well," Lupin smiled to Amy and said, "thank you for bringing them to class, Amelia."

"My pleasure," Amy grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go bail Ginny out now."

Everyone giggled as Amy left allowing Lupin to get on with his lesson.

**LS**

They all met up again at dinner at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were telling Ginny about Lupin being the D.A.D.A. teacher again, while Ginny was telling the story of how Amy had come in and saved her from Snape.

"It was amazing," she recalled, "I had told Snape that Amy had been telling us something important and that it couldn't have waited. Well, obviously Snape didn't believe me and thought that I was just using Amy as an excuse to get out of detention and gain those ten House points back. Well, Amy came in about five minutes after I had told Snape, and when she entered his entire attitude just changed, it was like he had become nice or something. Anyway, he asked what she was doing there and she said she had just wanted to come by and explain my tardiness. Well, of course, he was all ears with her and when she told the same story I had told him, he lifted the detention and Amy later gave me back the points because Snape had absolutely refused to do that. Now, though, Snape hates me more than ever."

"Why," Harry asked.

"Because he couldn't give me that detention like he so wanted to," Ginny explained smirking.

Harry shook his head and snorted a laugh, and glanced up at the table to see his sister talking to her grandfather. The corners of his mouth twitched as he knew now what an incredible person she was. He was just starting to dig into his dessert when his head gave a painful throb. He absent-mindedly rubbed his scar and looked up at Amy to see if she had noticed anything. Apparently she had for she was clutching her head too and shaking it. Just then his head felt like it had burst open and far in the distance he heard Amy shriek in pain too.

In quick flashes he saw Voldemort, his army and weapons, a boy being praised by the other followers, a forest path, a lake, a white grave, and then Hogwarts. He then heard the hissing of a snake as his Parsletongue translated _we're coming!_ He then saw visions of his friends lying on the ground dead, and then Amy battling with the boy he had seen earlier getting praised. He heard her shriek again and fall to the round at the boy's feet, and then him falling beside her. Then just as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

He woke up on the stone floor of the Great Hall. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were gathered around him making sure he was alright. As quickly as he could without getting sick to his stomach or hurting his head anymore than it already was, he stood up and looked for Amy who was being helped up off the floor as well by Eli and McGonagall. Harry and Amy made eye contact and nodded to say they had seen the same thing. Harry walked up to her and when he was close enough she asked, "Did you see what I saw?"

"I guess," Harry answered, rubbing his scar, "what did you see?"  
"Voldemort, his army, Drake, and how close they were," Amy answered. Harry knew she was keeping the last bit out for her grandfather's sake. Harry nodded and confirmed, "Me too. From what I saw I'm willing to bet they're only about two days away from here."

They were talking so that only they could hear. Amy nodded and replied, "Alright, then it's time we started getting ready for this, and Harry?"

Harry stared into her intense eyes as she said, "Let's finish these guys off for good."

Harry grinned and said, "Absolutely!"


	34. Getting Ready

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Amy leaned over to McGonagall and whispered something in her ear. Slowly the expression on her face became more and more grim and when Amy finished talking, McGonagall rose from her seat and shouted to the students, "Everyone, dinner is going to be dismissed early tonight. If you are not done eating, then you may take your food to your Common Room. If you are finished, then head straight to your Houses. Teachers, I want to meet with you all in the teacher's conference room immediately, please."

The students glanced around at each other confused, and then quickly left the Hall. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked up at Amy and Harry as if asking what to do. Amy nodded to them indicating that they should leave, and then winked to them meaning she would fill them in entirely after they were done. All three nodded back and left, but not before Ron could stuff his pockets with dry pastries.

All at once the teachers began to get up and head to the conference room after the last student had gone. Amy and Harry let the adults go ahead of them, and they talked quietly to each other as they brought up the rear.

"Do you really think they're that close to here," Amy whispered to Harry.

"That would be my guess," Harry confirmed. "I've been coming to this school now for seven years; I think I know the surrounding territory."

Amy nodded. It worried her that the enemy was that close to them, and was at every minute getting closer. It worried her for the simple reason that they didn't have a plan, like they usually didn't. After reinforcing the defenses, Amy felt pretty good about those, but the attack strategy was still illusive. Then Amy stared at the back of her grandfather who was walking beside McGonagall talking with her. Amy smiled at their connection, but it was bittersweet. Tomorrow her grandfather could die in battle or McGonagall, and their little love life would be over. She then looked at all the teachers and knew that one of them would probably die in battle, each having so much life left in them. Then she thought about the older students who would be permitted to battle alongside them, and knew that a couple of them may not return home for Christmas this year when it came around. The thought of all those parents and other family that would be one family member short was almost too much for Amy to take. She had had to tell so many mothers that their son or daughter would not be coming home anymore, and each time she never got used to the task and would cry also.

Harry looked over at her and noticed her pained expression and asked, "Amy, are you okay?"

"No," Amy answered simply, "thinking about all the what-ifs is depressing me."

Harry nodded and said, "I know what you mean, thinking that you see someone today, and then you may not see them tomorrow."

"Yeah."

They both fell silent with their thoughts, and were in front of the door to the teacher's conference room before they knew it. Silently Amy and Harry entered and all the eyes of the professors were watching them as they filed to the front of the room to address them all on what they had just seen. They both looked at each other, and Harry nodded allowing Amy to start. She cleared her throat and began, "During dinner you probably noticed that Harry and I collapsed. What happened was we had the same vision about Voldemort."

She paused as some of the teachers covered their mouths or turned to their neighbor to comment or remained stone still, staring intensely at her. She waited until all was silent again before she continued, "From what we saw of their position, Harry estimates that Voldemort's army is about two days away from here."

Again there was more chatter, a little louder this time. Amy was getting annoyed so she loudly whistled to get everyone's attention again. The room became silent once more.

"I don't know how accurate that is," Amy added, "but Harry is pretty confident that it's about two days. Now if that is true, we need to start taking some action to ensure safety for the students."

At that, McGonagall stood up and proposed, "I can put the younger students on a train home tonight. That way they'll be long gone when the Death Eaters arrive."

All the teachers murmured in agreement. Then Flitwick asked in his squeaky voice, "We already have our defenses. What about our offenses?"

Amy knew that question would pop up sooner or later. She then looked back at McGonagall and asked, "Don't you all have some sort of society? What is it called, the Order?"

"Yes," McGonagall said, "I can alert them tonight and tell them to be here first thing tomorrow."

"Good," Amy said, and then looking at her grandfather she asked, "Can't we get some American Aurors to help out?"

Eli slowly shook his gray head as he said, "Nope, the President told me flat out before I left that this was our war, and would only intervene if it threatened national security."

"Voldemort and his army _are_ a threat to national security," Amy argued angrily.

Eli chuckled incredulously as he replied, "Well, Voldemort doesn't mean a thing to him just like he didn't mean a thing to us a month ago."

Amy sighed knowing he was right. She rubbed the back of her neck and started pacing the floor, thinking about how they were going to get extra help. Right now it was her, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the professors, Eli, the Order, and the older students who really weren't that experienced in battle yet. Amy racked her brain knowing that she was overlooking something, and then it clicked. She was going to get this battle into motion. She quickly whipped around to face McGonagall and said, "Alright, Professor, you and the other Heads of Houses get the younger students packed up and shipped out. Be as discreet as possible, we don't know if they've sent others ahead to look after Hogwarts so be on the lookout. Gramps, you and the remaining professors start setting up offensive spell barriers to buy us some time should they attack early. Madam Pomfrey, you get all the supplies together and set up an emergency medical room, and alert St. Mungo's that we may be sending them a bunch of people. If you need stocked on any potion, anybody adept at making potions will gladly assist you. Harry, you, Ron, and Hermione get the older students together who wish to remain behind, only seventh years, and brief them a little on Dueling skills. If they give you lip, remind them that Dueling each other is way different than Dueling a wizard who is an expert in the Dark Arts. Hagrid, you are coming with me. I need your expertise with something."

All the teachers, Eli, and Harry nodded to show they understood what their jobs were. As quickly as they could, they all filed out of the room and went their separate ways. Hagrid remained behind with her and asked kindly but determined, "Wha' ya need me fer, Amy?"

"Fionn has the power to call animals," Amy told him smiling, "and you have the passion to help me get them motivated to help us."

Hagrid gave her a big grin as he asked, "So then who are we gettin'?"

"Anyone who is willing to help," Amy answered quickly changing into the White Wolf. She started trotting away with Hagrid right behind her.

As they left the castle, they passed Eli and the other teachers who were putting up offensive barriers, and they all turned to stare at the half giant and the Wolf head towards the forest and disappear into its depths.

Once both Amy and Hagrid thought they were deep enough, Amy turned to Hagrid and thought to him, _you may want to cover your ears. _When Hagrid did, Amy howled so loud that the students being loaded onto the train at that moment could hear her over the engine and the whistle.

When Hagrid took his hands off of his ears, Amy had stopped and he looked around the clearing and then to her confused. Amy didn't look at him, but instead kept her eyes wandering around the surrounding trees, waiting for a sound or a movement. Five minutes later some centaurs came cautiously out into the clearing immediately followed by thestrals, then a minute later a pack of werewolves came out, next were about ten hippogriffs, and trailing behind them were some of the forest's smaller residence like bowtruckles, snakes and doxys. Then to Amy's horror and Hagrid's happiness about ten large as cars, hairy spiders emerged from the depths of the dark forest.

The way the creatures stared at Amy was in total admiration and disbelief. Since Fionn had been the Champion of Creatures back in the days of Merlin, it was only natural that the present day magical creatures heard of Fionn from stories passed on by their ancestors. When Amy was sure no one else would join them at this time, she addressed the audience in such a way that demanded respect.

"I'm sure most of you are aware of the Wizarding War that is taking place around you," Amy asked, some of the creatures adopting sour looks on their faces. "I know that none of you like it and that is why I'm here."

At once all the creatures looked to her with hope and salvation. Amy's face was indecipherable as she continued, "I realize that I'm asking a lot of all of you, but I ask you this with desperation. Will you help the wizards fight this war?"

The creatures looked to their neighbor with confusion, incredulity, and skepticism. The creatures started to talk amongst each other, even though some were not really sure what the other was going on about, and only quieted down when Amy barked at them for attention.

"If you help the wizards," Amy continued a little louder, "then this war will be over quicker."

At that moment, a rough looking centaur stepped out of the crowd and roared in frustration, "Why should we help the wizards? The wizards would not help us if we asked them, and besides this war is not ours!"

A lot of the animals roared, howled, and screamed in agreement. Amy looked to Hagrid and thought to him, _I need some of your passion right now._

Hagrid nodded and yelled above the noises of the animals, "Bane you old nag, don't ya get it? This ain't about yer chip on yer shoulder, 'bout wizards always tryin' to push ya off yer land! If ya wanna keep this land ya got, I suggest ya help put a stop to this war!"

Many of the animals turned to look at Bane who looked as if he could charge at Hagrid any second. However, he merely turned his attention to the White Wolf and asked quietly, "Why should we help the wizards, my Queen?"

Amy calmly stared at him and answered kindly and majestically, "If you help the wizards, Bane, they may see you as an ally rather than a simple animal. I know that wizards can be judgmental, but then again so can you. Someone needs to be the better race and set aside our differences to fight for a common cause. No one wants Voldemort to rule our world as he would cause harm to us all, except for those who agreed to join him. I don't want any of you to be put in a spot where you have to choose between evil and life. I also don't want that for the wizards. Now I know you will be sacrificing some of your loved ones, but then again so will all of us, even me. I humbly ask you to join this war and help put a stop to our enemy. If it makes you feel any better, then all I ask is that you fight those among you who have joined Voldemort's army, and who would see you get killed as though they didn't know you. Those cowards and naïve creatures who believed they could turn their backs on us, and kill us so that they may survive. What do you say?"

Bane and the rest of the animals considered Amy's words. After a couple of minutes, the alpha male of the werewolf pack stepped forward and growled, "We will help you, my Queen!"

Then one of the doxy leaders flew forward with a bowtruckle in his arms and saluted her replying, "Count us in too, your Majesty!"

Next one of the thestrals came forward also and simply bowed to say that they would join the war as well. Then surprisingly out of the forest stepped a magnificent male unicorn with a horn about a foot and a half long and whinnied, "We have heard your plea and have decided to fight with you as well!"

Amy nodded her thanks to him and slowly turned her great head to Bane and asked, "Well, Bane, can we count on the centaurs?"

Bane glanced behind him at his herd and said, "Yes, your Majesty, but we have one concern. What will we do with our young? How do we know the herds' young will survive?"

At that question all the herds stared at her with concern as though they had never considered that, but now that it had been brought up, they wanted to know too. Amy looked around to Hagrid and thought, _well, what do you got?_

Hagrid said hesitantly, "Now don' be offended by this, but how 'bout we put all the young ones in a magical corral so that they can't get out an' no one can get in?"

"Like tame horses," Bane began angrily, but immediately Amy growled to remind him to mind himself in her presence.

"No, not in that sense," Amy answered, seeing that Hagrid was visibly relieved to be out of the spotlight. "I think that is a good idea. To satisfy you all I will personally make the corral and the protective ward. All of you will come and see so that I may prove to you that I have no desire to lock up your young like 'tame horses'."

Bane looked down at his hooves as the other creatures agreed. All of a sudden Amy took off at an easy canter deeper into the forest. Curiously Hagrid and the creatures followed her, keeping at least eight feet behind her as if they didn't want to crowd her. After about ten minutes, Amy finally stopped in the densest part of the forest. The creatures glanced around them uneasily as even they wouldn't come this far. Amy turned to face them and said, "This is where the young will stay."

The creatures and Hagrid stared at her as if she had three heads. Then Hagrid stepped forward and said matter-of-factly, "They won't even come this deep, and they certainly won't let their young come anywhere close. Why would ya pick this spot?"

If Amy could have smiled she would have as she answered, "Exactly, Hagrid, if the inhabitants of this forest won't travel in this far, why would Voldemort, the Death Eaters, or any of the other creatures come in here? Even though this is the most forbidding spot, we can use that to our advantage to keep the young ones safe."

Hagrid and the creatures nodded in agreement as they considered her reasoning. When she got their approval, she immediately started working on the corral. First, she conjured the corral itself which covered about three acres. Second, she stepped into the middle of the corral and focused all of her energy putting up defensive, offensive, and concealing wards. The whole process took about an hour and a half to complete, and when she was finished, she allowed the leaders of every herd and pack and group to test the corral themselves, and see if it was safe enough to protect the young ones. Once everyone was convinced it was Amy told them that they should take their children there early the next morning with plenty to live off of for at least two days. Amy was sure the fighting wouldn't last that long, but in case it did and something were to happen, at least they wouldn't starve or dehydrate since she made sure there was a stream within then area of the corral. Then Amy told them to remain near the border of the forest so that they could come in a minutes notice should Voldemort arrive early. Once everyone knew what to do and when to do it, her and Hagrid said their goodbyes and they all went their separate ways.

**LS**

Ten minutes into their trek back to Hogwarts, Hagrid looked down at Amy who was still the wolf and said, "Yer parents would be proud o' ya, Amy."

Amy looked up at him and asked almost childishly, "You think so?"

"I know so," Hagrid boomed, giving her a great big grin. "Yer parents were some of the bravest folks I knew! But I don't know if they woulda been this brave to do wha' yer doin'."

Inside Amy was smiling. Staring down at the unbeaten path Amy whispered, "Thanks, Hagrid that means a lot."

"Well, it's true," Hagrid replied not looking at her. "Yer're yer mother's daughter alright!"

Amy remained silent thinking about Hagrid's praise. She had never been compared to her parents because she had never known anyone that had known her mother or father. To be told that they were brave gave Amy a little piece of the puzzle as to who her parents were, and she swore that before she died, that puzzle would be complete.

**LS**

When she and Hagrid returned to the castle, Amy caught sight of McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Snape coming out of the front doors after successfully loading up all the underage kids, to join her grandfather and the other faculty members who had just finished the last of the wards. When Eli was done putting the final touches on the last ward, he looked around at the others who had assisted him, and gave them a wink and a smile to show his satisfaction.

Amy hung back as she watched her grandfather and McGonagall meet each other and take one another's hand. Hagrid had walked on a little further before he realized that Amy was no longer by his side. He turned around to find her and asked quietly, "Aren't ya comin'?"

Amy stared at him for a moment before she turned back into a human and answered just as quietly, "Yeah, I'm coming."

As she and Hagrid got closer to the group, he called out in a thunderous voice, "Ya will ne'er guess wha' Amy did jus' now!"

When the professors and Eli stared at him questioningly Hagrid answered, "She convinced the magical creatures to help us fight You-Know-Who! She practically got the whole forest!"

At once everyone beamed at her and a few teachers patted her on the shoulder as a few said proudly, "She's definitely a Potter!"

Amy smiled half-heartedly. This did not go unnoticed by Eli whose voice cut through the crowds chatter like a knife through whipped cream, "Everyone, I'd like to talk to Amy alone, please?"

Immediately the crowd dispersed and everyone went their separate ways except for McGonagall who hung back far enough to be out of earshot. Eli conjured a bench so that he could sit right beside Amy, and once he had done so gestured for her to sit. Hesitantly after a few seconds she did so, and he sat down next to her. He instinctively put his arm around her shoulders and asked gently, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing," Amy lied, not making eye contact with him, "why would you think there was?"

"Because I know you better than anyone," Eli answered, lifting her chin with a thick forefinger, "and I can tell when you are not happy."

Amy's brown eyes stared blankly into his steel blue ones and finally she said, "It's just what Hagrid said earlier that got me thinking."

"Got you thinking about what?"

"About Mom and Dad."

Eli's posture, facial expression, and tone of voice all changed when he asked, "Oh, what about them?"

"I'm going to die sometime soon, and I don't really know anything about them," Amy explained as her grandfather closed his eyes. "I want to know who they were before I join them."

"What do you mean 'before you join them'?" Eli asked, his eyes snapping open. "You're not going to die."

"Gramps," Amy sighed, "I heard you, McGonagall and Snape talking the other night outside the Hospital Wing. I heard you tell them I'm going to…."

For some reason she could no longer say that she was going to be murdered. It hadn't bothered her all day until now.

Letting his grandfather's intuition take over he pulled Amy to him in a hug and whispered into her hair, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry you found out that way. I should've told you a long time ago, but I thought the danger was gone along with Drake. Now, however, I realize that the danger was always real and now it's practically on our doorstep."

Amy buried her face further into Eli's chest and tried to hold back the tears she had wanted to cry ever since she had overheard his conversation with the other two. It wasn't common for Amy to cry, but it was times like this that she really needed it.

Sensing her need he whispered, "Just let it out, sweetheart. Just let it out."

Instantly the tears started pouring down like they had busted through a dam. They sat there together, grandfather and granddaughter, she crying into his chest until after five minutes of nonstop crying, Amy raised her head and said hoarsely, "I'm sorry, Gramps. Your shirt's all wet…."

"That's alright," he replied gently, "sometimes you have to fall, and let it all out."

Amy nodded as she sniffed, "Thanks, Gramps; you've always known what to do and say."

Eli chuckled as he said, "I'm your grandfather, and I'm supposed to always know what to do."

Amy gave him a watery smile and stated, "Before I die I'm going to find out as much about my family as I possibly can."

She glanced back up to his face and she could see understanding in his eyes, but she could also see a trace of pain. Immediately she tucked her head up underneath his chin and whispered, "Gramps, just because I want to find out about my parents doesn't mean that I would ever want to replace all the times we've shared. I can't tell you enough how lucky I am that Dumbledore left me with you."

Eli hugged her tightly and said, "No, I'm lucky to have _you_. I promise you, Amy, that I will not let you die. I will never let anything happen to you, ever."

At that Eli watched her as she stood up, back to her old, strong self, and looked over to where Professor McGonagall was standing. Eli could see a purpose in her face as she said, "The first person I'm going to ask about my parents is McGonagall!"


	35. Finding Answers

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Amy marched over to where McGonagall was standing and asked more forcefully than she had intended, "Tell me about my parents…please?"

McGonagall frowned down at her as though she was contemplating her next move in a game of chess. After a moment she smiled, and then she conjured a bench not unlike the one that Eli was still sitting on, watching them over his shoulder. McGonagall took a seat and patted the spot next to her as a gesture for Amy to have a seat as well. Slowly Amy sat down and McGonagall asked gently, "What would you like to know?"

Amy stared the professor in the eyes thinking of what she should ask first. She wanted to know so much in so little time. She thought about the connection McGonagall and her parents would have had, so she decided to ask about their school days.

"What were my parents like when they were your students?" Amy asked.

"Oh my," McGonagall sighed, trying to decide where she should begin. "I will start with your mother. She was a brilliant student. Always the first to answer a question, always the one who got their homework done the quickest, and always the one willing to help her peers. She was well liked by the rest of the student body. She was a prefect and later became Head Girl. Just imagine Hermione Granger with bright green eyes and red hair and you've got your mother."

"How did you like her as a person, though," Amy asked, straightening up a little at the rush of information.

"She was the sweetest, kindest and bravest girl I ever did encounter here," McGonagall answered, a smile of happy memories and sadness stamped on her face. "She also wasn't afraid to stick up for herself. She faced a lot of prejudice at school. You see, she was a Mudblood…."

"Sorry, professor, but what's a Mudblood," Amy interrupted never having heard of the term before.

"A Mudblood is a witch or a wizard born of non-magical parents, but has Magic in them," McGonagall explained patiently. "Anyway, your mother was always defending herself from, more often than not, Slytherins. This really angered your father once he really started to like Lily."

"Do you know how my parents actually met," Amy asked, always picturing them falling hopelessly in love.

"Well, all I know is that your father always seemed to have a crush on Lily, but she would always be able to hold him off. One day they were bickering slightly with each other during class, and then the next class period they were holding hands and passing love notes. If you want the in depth details, I suggest you go to Remus for James' side of the story, and Severus for Lily's."

"My Mom and Snape were best friends," Amy accidentally said out loud.

"Yes, actually they were very good friends until about sixth year when each made friends with different groups of people and found other interests."

"Okay, I'll ask them," Amy decided, even though she knew this would be awkward with Snape, "but you haven't told me what Dad was like as a student and a person."

McGonagall chuckled as she said, "When you're asking Remus about how your father asked your mother out, let him tell you how your father was in school. I'm sure he can quench your thirst for knowledge about that than I ever could. Is that all, dear?"

Amy nodded, stood up and then headed to where Snape was standing, talking to Professors Sprout and Flitwick. She figured that since she knew more about her mother than her father at the present time that she would keep all of her information together so that she wouldn't get mixed up.

McGonagall watched Amy intently as she walked towards Professor Snape. She hadn't even noticed Eli walk up to her, and only looked around when she felt the wood of the bench sag under his weight. She turned and faced him smiling as she said, "She really is a curious one, isn't she?"

"Oh yes," Eli smiled and chuckled in return. "You should have been there the first time she asked me where babies came from. I swear the child wouldn't stop asking questions and putting together what she already knew. It took forever it seemed to explain it to her."

He then turned suddenly grave, and McGonagall took his hand in hers and whispered, "Eli, she'll be alright. She's not going to die."

"I hope you're right, Minerva," Eli whispered back hoarsely as he saw Amy get Snape's attention. "I hope you're right."

**LS**

"Professor Snape," Amy called half embarrassed, half scared, "could I have a minute of your time, please?"

Snape gave Amy the same look McGonagall had given her a few minutes ago when she had wanted to ask her a few questions. She didn't pay any mind to him until she saw him jerk his head in a nod. He excused himself from the two professors, and then conjured chairs out of thin air that fell right behind them both and they had a seat.

Snape surveyed her some more before he asked, "Now, what's this about, Potter?"

Amy hesitated a bit and then said hoarsely, "Could you tell me about my mother?"

Slowly Snape's features began to soften as did his eyes. He simply stared at her with either sympathy or understanding, Amy couldn't decide which, and then whispered softly, "Yes, I can."

Amy took that as an invitation to start anywhere and asked, "How did you and my Mom become such good friends?"

"We met when we were children," Snape recalled, not taking his eyes off of Amy's. "She and your aunt were playing on the playground close to where I lived. I would often watch when they came to play because I noticed your mother would demonstrate magic at times, and this intrigued me because she was an example of the one wizard my parents had always hated and taught me to hate."

"Mudbloods," Amy finished before Snape got the chance to.

He nodded slowly as though it caused him great pain and whispered, "Exactly."

"Why are 'Mudbloods' so hated in this country," Amy asked, clearly offended that her mother and now one of her good friends was discriminated against over something they couldn't help. "What makes them so bad?"

"It's not that they're bad," Snape painfully and patiently explained, "it's that they are considered a lower status than say a half blood or a pure blood."

"What's the difference as long as they display magic," Amy asked.

"Nothing it's just social status," Snape explained further. Amy noticed the more he talked about it, the angrier he got. "A pure blood has nothing but magic in their veins, a half blood has magic and Muggle blood, but the magic is dominant, and a Mudblood has no magical blood in them, but they have magic even though they were born of Muggle parents."

Amy sat back in her chair, crossed her arms and said angrily, "That's not fair, they can't help it!"

"I know," Snape agreed, crossing his arms as well, "and that's why I don't say the word 'Mudblood'. It is offensive to me. Come to think of it, it's offensive to most people in this country."

"It should be," Amy blurted out.

"You're right," Snape agreed with her again as he leaned forward and said encouragingly, "but don't let it bother you when someone says that word. It just shows their ignorance and stupidity."

Amy stared at him for a moment and nodded. Once she got over her anger, she leaned forward as Snape had done and asked, "So how did you meet Mom though?"

"One day I came out from behind the bushes and just started talking to her," Snape said. "At first they didn't like me, especially your aunt. She told Lily to stay away from me, and at first your mother did, but as time went on you mother warmed up to me as I did her, and we just became good friends."

Snape stared into space a moment as though he was consulting with someone from the heavens and added as an afterthought, "Your mother was there for me to hear about my bad home life, and to help me through it. I was there for your mother so that she had something in common with someone. At first it made your Aunt Petunia very upset."

"Why," Amy asked, completely engrossed in his story, "what's she like?"

"Well," Snape thought, evidently not wanting to say something too hideous about her, "back then she appeared better than everyone else, and she seemed to hate being on her own, especially if her and Lily were playing, and then I would come along and 'ruin it' is what she said to me one time. I don't know if she's still like that, but to put it nicely I never enjoyed her company."

Amy nodded slowly thinking how great it was to have a snooty, British aunt. She shrugged and then asked excitedly, "So how long did you remain best friends?"

"Well, 'til about the middle of sixth year, and then we went our separate ways."

"Why did you do that," Amy asked, wondering how such great friends could suddenly drift apart, "what happened?"

Snape exhaled deeply through his large, hooked nose as though it angered and yet saddened him to think back on it. After a minute, Snape took in a deep breath and began, "Your mother was starting to see your father more frequently, and I had a group of friends from Slytherin that your mother didn't necessarily approve of."

Snape abruptly stopped and bored into Amy's eyes with his own as though struggling to keep going with his story. Amy remained silent, waiting for him to continue. Snape sighed in defeat and said warily, "I'm just going to flat out tell you this. I didn't approve of your father either."

Amy's eyebrows shot up to show how stunned she was as she quickly asked, "Why?"

Before he could stop himself he blurted out crossly, "Your father was an arrogant, spoiled, big-headed git who strutted around the school like he owned it just because he was the Seeker for Gryffindor and he thought he was popular with the student body, but he was a nothing and a nobody, and what your mother saw in him was beyond me!"

Suddenly realizing what he had done, Snape quickly covered by saying, "However, your father loved her, and was willing to do anything for her. He made her happy, and if Lily was happy so was I."

He stared down at the ground as if unable to look Amy in the eyes after his sudden explosion. Amy's brows were furrowed from trying to understand why Snape really hated her father. As she thought about it she asked, "What was it about _your_ friends Mom didn't approve of?"

Snape didn't look at her for a while until finally he told the ground and the ants marching on it, "They were Death Eaters, and some of them still are. Most, however, are dead as I would be if it hadn't have been for what happened to your mother."

At that Snape made eye contact with her, and saw confusion, pain and surprise as she said barely above a whisper, "You were friends with Death Eaters?"

Snape slowly nodded in shame. Amy gave a long, low whistle and then asked, "How did what happen to Mom save you? What happened to her?"

Snape shut his eyes as he remembered that terrible night and remembered the pain, the hopelessness and emptiness that had followed Lily's death. Snape drew in a long, shaky breath as he told her, "Your mother saved me the night the Dark Lord went after your family. She released me and gave me a purpose the night he killed her. Thanks to her, I realized that what I was doing was hurting innocent people. I asked the Dark Lord to spare your mother at the price of you, Harry and your father. I am ashamed and have been ever since that happened, and that's why I became a spy for Dumbledore, risking my own life so that I could try to right some of the wrong I had done. What happened that night is what made me who I am today."

When he was finished, Amy's eyes were wide, her mouth was open, and she stared at him in disbelief. When she didn't say anything else Snape said thickly, "I can't answer anymore of your questions, Amelia. I hope I was helpful with what you wanted to know. I'm sorry."

At that, Snape rose from his chair and left heading towards the castle as Amy let a single tear fall down her cheek.

**LS**

Amy sat there in shock. She had never known how Snape or anyone else for that matter, had felt about her parents, and after hearing Snape describe her father and about her mother, she was unsure if she wanted to hear anymore. Once Snape had disappeared into the castle, Amy thought it safe to head in that direction herself, and talk to someone who would have something good to say about both of her parents, and explain further about the night her parents were murdered.

Numbly, Amy rose from her chair and started her trek back up to the castle, but not before she cleared away the chairs that Snape had conjured. It took her five minutes to reach the entrance hall, and all the while she was thinking of who McGonagall had said to ask, her mind having gone completely blank after her conversation with Snape.

Suddenly she remembered Lupin and started towards his office in the D.A.D.A. classroom. When she entered his office, she noticed him acting very odd. He scurried around as if was finalizing plans for a substitute teacher. Unaware of her presence, he kept going about his business until she knocked on the door causing him to jump and cry out in fear. When he looked up and saw that it was only Amy, he released the deep breath he had taken earlier and put his hand to his heart.

"Amelia, you nearly gave me a heart attack," he explained breathlessly. After he had gained his composure he asked more cheerfully, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Not answering him right away, she bought herself some time by looking around his office and then back to him and asked, "Are you going somewhere, Professor?"

"Please call me Remus," he insisted before he answered, "and, yes, I am leaving for just a little bit."

"If you don't mind my asking," Amy pushed not ready to get to her problems yet, "why are you leaving? I mean, you just got here."

Remus stared at her as though he was seeing her clearly for the first time. After a minute, he sighed, rubbed his eyes and said flatly, "I have to leave, Amelia, because I'm a werewolf."

Amy's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. She shook her head as she hastily said, "I'm sorry, Remus, it was not my place to know."

Remus came out from behind his desk where he had been standing the entire time and said gently, "It's alright, Amelia. Everyone knows so I don't see why you shouldn't."

Amy nodded and then asked, "Where do you go when you transform?"

"The Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade," Remus explained casually as thought he had brought it up in many conversations. "I go through a secret tunnel that lies under the Whomping Willow. Come to think of it, it's thanks to your father that I go to that place."

Suddenly Amy remembered why she had come here in the first place. Immediately Amy asked in a rush, "Remus, can you tell me about my parents?"

Remus blinked a few times before he asked quietly, "What do you want to know?"

"Well," Amy answered, thinking about it, "I really want to know about my father. McGonagall and Snape told me some about Mom."

At that Remus chuckled and said, "I can't imagine Severus having many good things to say about your father, did he?"

"No, he didn't actually," Amy answered, and then surveying Remus suspiciously she asked, "and why is that exactly?"

Remus smiled a delighted smile and gestured Amy to sit. She took a chair opposite him on the opposite side of his desk where he seated himself in his overstuffed office chair. He laced his fingers together before he started, "Well, to put it mildly, Severus was always sort of jealous of James. You have to understand that James did well in everything he participated in, he was popular, and he was very good at Quidditch. Anyway, Severus was always the pale kid with his nose in a book, his friends were Death Eater wannabes, and he was shy and kind of mean at times. Then again so was James. He and Severus were enemies when they first saw each other on the Hogwart's Express. From that time on, James always picked at Severus, and Severus would pick at him in return. Well, from the first time your father saw your mother on the train, he liked her. His feelings grew as he grew, but the one thing that always bothered him was that your mother was good friends with Severus. He hated Severus who in turn hated him so that made Lily hate James. However, soon after the start of our sixth year, Lily and James started seeing each other on more friendly terms, and Severus was hanging out with his Death Eater friends so their new paths drove a wedge of sorts between them. Ever since the day that Lily chose James over him it just deepened Severus's loathing of James, and that's why Severus to this day still can't stand your father."

Amy remained silent. Her heart went out to Snape for being the kid left behind and picked on, but she was also a little made at him for hating her father just because her mother chose her Dad over him. She was also mad at her father for being the kid that Amy couldn't stand while she was at Auror Summer Camp. She hated bullies with a passion, and it broke her heart to learn that her father was once one too.

Finally Amy nodded unable to hear anymore, smiled and said, "Thanks, Remus for your time. I'm going to leave now and let you carry on with your packing."

"Amy," Remus called out quickly as she made her way to the door. When she looked back he was standing and he said, "Don't hate your father for something that happened a long time ago. One we were just stupid kids trying to impress others, and two your father's not here to defend his actions. On the whole your parents were good people with good hearts, minds and souls. They were all for doing what you're doing now, fighting evil. Please don't judge your parents for what they were like in school, but rather as what they were like in general as people."

Amy gave him a half smile and whispered, "Alright, thanks again, Remus."

She left and closed the door.

**LS**

When she returned to McGonagall's office, she found her grandfather dozing in her chair. He had his head down on her desk, and he was snoring slightly. She quietly walked up in front of him and looked up at Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore smiled and whispered, "He's been waiting for you to return. Poor man's tuckered out I suspect worrying about you."

Amy smiled at Dumbledore and then looked back down at her grandfather. She supposed it was tiring to always be worrying about her. She was always into something dangerous or stupid. Amy circled around to the back of the desk, put her hand on his back and whispered, "I love you, Gramps."

As she was walking away, she heard him stir behind her and turned around in time to see him open his eyes and ask in a feeble, old man's voice, "Amy, is something wrong?"

At once, Amy started crying and rushed into her grandfather's arms. He caught her, took her in his lap and rocked her back and forth. After a minute, she was finally able to catch her breath and talk.

"What happened, Whirlwind," he asked quietly.

Amy buried her face into his chest, and when she spoke her voice was muffled as she explained, "Finding out about my parents was more painful than I thought it would be."

Eli bent his head down and kissed and nuzzled the top of her head. She and Eli were almost asleep when all of a sudden, in the distance both of them heard a loud howl. Amy and Eli jerked their heads up at the sound, and then stared at each other as Dumbledore whispered gravely, "Amy, it's time."


	36. End of a Curse

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Amy rushed down through the castle until she came to the top of the Grand Staircase where she looked down at the army forming in the entrance hall. Of course the professors were all assembled there and they appeared to be giving the older students a last minute lecture that would unfortunately be some of their last. Then there was a group standing near the oak doors getting prepared for the fight, and they all had uniforms that had a majestic crest on their backs with the letters OotP. As she scanned the group she saw Remus, Tonks and, surprisingly, the Weasleys along with other wizards and witches she didn't recognize. Then in another corner of the hall she saw another smaller group of people and, what she guessed, to be the Hogwart's house elves.

Amy ran down the stairs to meet up with Harry and the others. When she reached them, they all turned to her and greeted her with fear, apprehension and defiance in their eyes and tone of voice.

"Ok everyone, this is it," Amy said quietly despite all the noise in the hall. "I wish all of you the best of luck. Stay together if you can. It's easier to pick off one person than an entire group."

They all nodded solemnly and Harry said, "You be careful too, Amy. We want to see you after this."

All of them nodded in agreement and then they all rushed to her and gathered in a group hug. It was a little bit before they broke apart and Amy replied thickly, "I want to see all of you again too."

Then someone hugged her from behind and started crying. Amy struggled to turn around to see who it was when she saw that it was Mrs. Weasley with Mr. Weasley standing right behind her.

"You take care of yourself now, dear," Mrs. Weasley advised thickly, sniffling slightly. "Also know that your parents would be extremely proud of you if they were here."

At that moment, Eli put his hand on her shoulder and said, "As I am now."

Amy smiled up at him, and then he said in a quieter voice, "Sweetheart, may I see you for one moment?"

Amy nodded and gave the others a short wave of her hand in goodbye before she turned and followed Eli into a more open spot in the hall. He stopped and looked down at her, tears welling in his eyes as he said hoarsely, "Be careful, baby girl. I will be right there beside you the whole time. If something happens to you tonight I…."

He couldn't finish. Amy hugged him and said, "I'll be fine, Gramps. You be careful too. I couldn't live without you either, you know?"

Eli sniffed and gave her a watery smile as he patted her on the back and then scooped her up into a bear hug. As they stood there, grandfather and granddaughter holding each other for what could possibly be the last time; Eli whispered into her hair, "I'm glad I decided to adopt you all those years ago. You have brought nothing but joy and youth back into my life. I couldn't have asked for a better gift in life than you."

It was Amy's turn now for her eyes to well up with tears as she choked, "Thanks, Gramps. You have been nothing but wonderful to me my whole life. You never treated me different and you always had time to be there for me. You are the best grandfather and role model a girl could ever ask for."

They broke apart, each wiping away their tears as McGonagall came up to both of them and said courageously but fearfully, "We are ready when you are."

Amy and Eli looked at each other and nodded. Eli called loudly to the whole hall which immediately fell silent, "Everyone, it's time we ended this. Each of you has volunteered to battle, and I want you all to be aware, especially the students, that this very well could be your last night here on earth. Prepare yourself for pain, torture and death. These are dark, desperate and evil wizards who want nothing more than to see you dead. However, you can defeat them if you keep a cool head on your shoulders. I wish everyone the best of luck, and, regrettably, I bid some of you goodbye and thank you for helping us to finally defeat the wizard who has terrorized this country for far too long!"

Instantly the hall burst into cheers. Without being told they all lined themselves up behind Amy and Eli, and waited for their next order. Both Lieutenant and General took a brief look at each other, nodded and moved their army forward. Eli magically opened the doors onto the grounds where they were met by a marvelous sight. Immediately in front of them was the army of magical creatures. It seemed every creature had turned up to fight alongside Fionn in the battle against Good versus Evil.

Then about a hundred and fifty yards ahead of them was Voldemort's army thick with Death Eaters and dark creatures. They were lined up much like Amy's army was, waiting for Amy to step forward and start the battle. Back behind the magical creatures, Amy looked at her grandfather, McGonagall and her brother one last time, before she bravely walked up to the front of her army. Once she appeared and the enemy saw her, boos, howls, grunts and other terrible sounds greeted her from Voldemort's side.

Amy waited looking for either Drake or Voldemort when she saw the other army parting down the middle. At first she couldn't see the cause of it, and then she saw Drake and Voldemort emerge from the midst of the gruesome army. Voldemort magically magnified his voice so that everyone could hear him say, "Well, Amelia, I must say I'm impressed with the little army you were able to conjure up. However, they will be no match for me and my army."

At that, his army gave off more terrible noises and immediately hushed when he continued, "But Lord Voldemort is merciful. I will give Amy a choice. She can both surrender her life and save everyone else's, or she can continue to fight me and others will pointlessly lose their lives. Which will it be?"

At once, all eyes turned to her awaiting her decision. It pained her to say her decision, but she felt it was for the best.

"Voldemort," she said, magically magnifying her voice as well, "if I die and let you get away, it won't solve any of their problems. You will continue to terrorize them, and what would have been the use of me coming here? No, I will have to fight you, and, unfortunately, ask these fine people and creatures to give up their lives, not for me, but for the freedom they deserve and have a right to."

Her army cheered as she imagined Voldemort was getting slightly aggravated. She waited a few moments, and then she heard him say as casually as if he were talking to her over drinks, "Very well then, Amelia. I gave you a choice, and now you must live with the consequences…KILL THEM ALL!"

At once, his army roared again in a battle cry as Voldemort's army ran towards them full force sending spells ahead of them. The magical creatures raced out in front of the Death Eaters ready to maul anyone who got in their way.

It didn't take Amy long to yell attack before she changed into Fionn and raced out just as fast to meet the opposing army. The magical creatures were right behind her, the centaurs sending arrows flying towards the enemy trying to hit one of them before they got any closer to the wizards who were hanging back to protect the castle, and be there in case the front lines needed reserves.

It seemed like forever to Amy as she ran to fight. Finally she met the first creature, a goblin, and with a snarl hit him across the face with her paw, cutting his face and hitting him so hard he fell dead. She then met another creature, a werewolf, and fought with him until she successfully killed it a minute later. The centaurs were also doing a marvelous job of hitting close targets so that Amy's way was clear for the most part as she searched for the one person that she would have to battle sooner or later.

The wizards watched from afar as the first line of the offense knocked down creature after creature, and sometimes saw one of their allies get killed. Eli, Minerva, Severus, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron searched vigorously for any sight of Amy to make sure that she was okay. Every once in a while they saw a flash of white fur telling them that Amy was at least still fighting. The longer Harry had to wait to take action, the edgier he got. And secretly so did Eli and the rest of them.

The battle had lasted thirty minutes before the wizards in Voldemort's army started to move, and Eli called to the wizards around him, "Alright, the Death Eaters are on the move. LET'S GO!"

Immediately, the Order rushed out to back their comrades up which didn't go unnoticed by the Death Eaters. As soon as they saw the Order start to approach, they sent spells at their first line causing Amy to shout, "Fall back some! Let the others join us!"

Quickly her army started to go back to meet the other half of their friends. Spells were exploding all around them, and unfortunately, some were hit and killed. Suddenly, Amy felt the ground underneath explode and she flew through the air along with two centaurs. They crashed to the ground. Amy slowly stood up, looking around her as the dust settled. She saw dark, blurry figures growing larger as they moved towards her and the two centaurs that hadn't moved since they hit the ground. They were dead. Amy squinted at the figures until they busted through the veil of dust and sent spells at her. With a snarl, Amy turned tail and ran towards her grandfather who had seen her get thrown into the air and had started for her. She almost reached him until a black shadow leaped in front of her, blocking her path to her grandfather. Only when the pitch black object looked up could Amy see the yellowish-orange of his eyes. It was Kieran.

**LS**

Amy skidded to halt in surprise, and simply stared at him. _After all these years,_ Amy thought sadly to herself, _and this is how it's going to end._

She peered around him and saw her grandfather looking anxiously at her, and then she peered around him to see everyone else fighting a Death Eater or two. In slow motion she saw both friend and foe falling to the ground either gravely injured or dead. She saw students getting shot down from Death Eaters who tortured them for sport before they killed them or left them for death. She then looked behind her and saw creatures fighting each other, and also saw them one by one falling to their deaths. She then zoned in on Professors Snape and McGonagall fighting Death Eaters, and saw how injured and exhausted they were.

Painfully Amy tore her eyes away from the deaths and chaos and darkly whispered to Kieran, "It's time we ended this."

Kieran snarled showing his teeth in a sadistic smile, and howled. Amy joined in too, and by the time they were finished everyone from both armies had their eyes on them. All at once they gathered together, not bothering to hex the person they stood next to if they were on the opposing side. They formed a circle around the wolves, and watched as the two circled around each other. Eli, Minerva, Severus, and the gang pushed their way to the front to watch the fight that would decide whether Voldemort lived or died and whether Amy lived or died. As the wolves circled each other, Amy decided to try and reach out to Drake through Wolf language that only the two of them could understand. She just hoped that Kieran wasn't such a dominant force over Drake that she couldn't reach her childhood friend.

_Drake, can you hear me?_

_Amy? I'm so sorry this happened. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't have a choice! _

_Everyone has a choice, Drake. You know in your heart that I can't kill you. _

_I can't kill you either…_

_Be honest with me, Drake. Did Voldemort make you a Horcrux?_

_Yes…_

Amy hung her head at that answer. So she was going to have to kill him. She looked back up into his eyes that were pained as well.

_Drake, I'm going to have to get rid of that piece of Voldemort's soul inside you. I have to kill you._

_Amy, I have to kill you too just to appease Voldemort._

_Well, then I guess we have a problem._

_Yeah._

They were silent and unmoving for a while as they thought about what to do. Finally they both looked up at each other as they came to the same conclusion.

_We're going to have to fight each other, Drake. There is no other way. Maybe we can finally get rid of this wolf curse._

_Yeah, but I don't want to kill you!_

_Well, I don't want to kill you either, so I guess we're really going to have to fight. I'm sorry it had to end like this, Drake. You know how this will turn out. _

_I know, but before we do this, I just wanted to say I love you, Amy. _

_I love you too. Great, Drake, now this is going to be even harder!_

Suddenly Drake showed his teeth and snarled, Amy followed his lead thinking he was playing along when Fionn interrupted her thoughts, _Child, this is not Drake. This is my battle let me fight it, young one._

_Alright._

_I promise to do everything I can to help with your current dilemma._

_Thanks._

Instantly Amy and Fionn changed controls. Now the legendary fight between the ancient symbols of Good and Evil was about to unfold again. 

**LS**

The two wolves snarled at each other again before they rushed at each other and met in mid-air. They scratched and clawed and bit and wrestled with each other before they even hit the ground. As soon as one got up the other was there to tackle him or her to the ground and furiously start beating up on them. It seemed the battle went on for hours as both armies watched in amazement at the intensity at which these wolves fought.

Voldemort was watching as well from the sidelines, and took notice of how wrapped up everyone was in this battle, and took the opportunity to seek out Amy's one weakness that would make her give up, and it didn't take him long to find him.

An hour passed and the two wolves were still at it, ripping each others flesh off, and causing them to bleed even worse. The sight was horrible where they fought with blood glistening on the grass, and chunks of fur lying in places.

Unnoticed by anyone, Voldemort snuck around to the other side of the ring where Eli was standing, watching his granddaughter with baited breath. He was too busy to notice that Voldemort had his wand trained on him about to do the unthinkable.

Suddenly Fionn turned around after just knocking Kieran to the ground in time to see Voldemort raise his wand. She looked in the direction he was pointing, and saw that he was aiming at her grandfather. Immediately Amy took control again and howled loudly in warning. Eli noticed a little too late, and turned just as Voldemort whispered something, and threw Eli out into the middle of the circle where the old man landed hard on his back. Temporarily winded, he struggled to move as Amy rushed over to him, but just then Kieran jumped on her so that she could not help her grandfather, and though she vigorously struggled, couldn't get out of his grip and could only watch what was about to happen.

Voldemort then stepped forward, pointed his wand at Eli and said, "_Crucio!_"

Amy watched in horror as her grandfather wriggled around like a fish out of water in total pain. Voldemort lifted it, and then hit him again with it. Each time Voldemort hit him with one Cruciatus curse after the other, Amy struggled more and more, desperately trying to reach her grandfather. After the seventh time, Amy finally broke free and ran to him. Voldemort stopped and watched her in satisfaction as she cried, calling out to her only guardian and protector, putting his head in her lap trying to support him.

She stroked his head and beard as he spat up some blood and croaked, "Amy?"

"I'm right here, Gramps," Amy whispered, silent tears running down her face. "Don't talk now."

"Be careful, sweetheart," Eli struggled to say and cringed in pain. Amy cried a little harder and nodded. Eli slowly continued, "I have been blessed to raise you as my own. You have made me proud, and I wouldn't have wanted anyone else for my granddaughter."

Amy was almost sobbing now as she said, "I wouldn't have any other grandfather either!"

At that, she laid her head on top of his and cried hard but softly. The Order looked away as though they thought they were intruding on a private scene. The Death Eaters however, laughed and mocked her, Lestrange calling out in a baby voice saying, "Does the wittle baby miss her Gwandaddy?"

Suddenly Amy felt a light but reassuring hand on her shoulder, and looked up blurry eyed to see McGonagall looking at her with red, puffy eyes as well and whispered, "I'll take care of him, Amy."

Amy nodded and McGonagall Levitated Eli out of the circle and passed the crowd of mocking Death Eaters making noises and faces at her as she passed into an open space where she and Severus could look over his injuries and try to help as best they could. Amy remained on the ground on her knees when she felt another hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Harry standing there, his wand pointing at Voldemort's heart. Not taking his eyes off him Harry said roughly, "You've got to do it now, Amy. You've got to kill Drake so I can kill the man who has almost killed your grandfather!"

All of a sudden, darkness seemed to fill Amy as though she were possessed by a power that wanted nothing but to kill when Harry said those words. Looking at Kieran she got up and transformed back into Fionn. Snarling at the Black Wolf she growled, "_You'll pay for this!_"

At that, Amy rushed at Kieran, took him quickly around the neck, and clamped down hard. Kieran only had time to extract his claws and stab Amy in the heart. Stunned, she slowly let go with the sudden shock, and watched him struggling to stay alive as well. However, she knew that it was too late. She gave the circle one last look, and then gave her grandfather one last look who was staring at her wide eyed in disbelief. She changed back into her human form and said barely audible, "It's over."

Then she fell to her knees, and then onto her back where she fell dead, and Drake later changed back to his human self too and fell dead beside her.


	37. Second Chance

**I do not own Harry Potter only the situations in which I put them in. I also own Amy, who is not to be used by others without my permission. **

Amy woke up in a daze. She didn't know who she was or where she was or how she had gotten there. The only thing she knew was that she was oddly at peace, and couldn't remember why she had been stressed in the first place. Slowly she realized that she was lying on something hard and warm. Looking around her she suddenly became embarrassed for she saw that she was naked. She tried to cover up her more revealing body parts, and anxiously looked around for some clothes, hoping that no one would come around even though she hadn't seen, heard or smelled anything since she had woken up.

Suddenly, lying about two feet in front of her, she saw some jeans, a white T-shirt and undergarments, and hastily put them on. Once she had done so, she took a good look around her, and a room seemed to materialize before her eyes the longer she focused. Ten seconds later, what looked like the living room of a house became clearer, and it appeared oddly familiar. Feeling like there should be at least one other person, she surveyed her surrounds again until she felt it was safe to take a seat on the couch as her legs were a little weak and wobbly. Amy anxiously kept her eyes darting around the room as though she was waiting for someone to enter the house and yell at her for being there. However, as her eyes kept darting around, she began to take in more of the room. It was nicely furnished with simplicity in mind, but still eloquent. The fireplace roared with life even though the room was chilly. Pictures hung on the walls showing that this house belonged to a family of four. Yet, the longer Amy stared at them, the more uneasy she got. She slowly started to recognize the people in the photographs hanging neat and straight on the walls and on the mantel of the fireplace and she softly muttered to herself, "No way…."

Quickly jumping up from the couch, Amy rushed over to the nearest wall where many pictures were hanging to get a good, hard look just to make sure. With a flip of her stomach, she realized that she had been correct. No wonder the house looked somewhat familiar. It was because….

"This is our house, Amelia."

Amy jumped when she heard her name and spun around. Standing about three feet in front of her was a woman in about her late twenties to early thirties. This woman was of average height and lean. Her long, red hair came just past her shoulders and her eyes were a dazzling, bright green. Amy had the suspicion that she had seen those eyes somewhere before, but not on this woman. Then she remembered Harry's beautiful eyes, and reality dawned on her as her face slowly registered the shock and she whispered, "Oh, my God…."

"Yes, Amelia," the woman encouraged, "I am your mother."

The woman made to move towards her, but Amy quickly stepped back and said defensively, unbelievingly, "No, my mother has been dead for years! You can not possibly be her!"

"And why not," the woman asked politely, surveying the younger woman with benign interest.

"Because, like I just said, my mother is dead," Amy replied impatiently.

The woman sighed heavily and put her hands on her hips, obviously thinking of some way to convince the girl that she was indeed her mother. Then she asked, "You have a brother named, Harry, correct?"

"Yeah," Amy answered slowly, "but everyone knows that! That wouldn't be too hard for you to find out!"

"Yes," the woman replied, "you are right, but how about the fact, since you seem to be looking for not-well-known ones, that I and Severus Snape were best friends and became best friends when we were just kids. My husband James, your father, didn't like Severus which was mutually shared between the two of them. As the years went on, Severus became involved with the "Death Eaters" of school, and later actually became one. I was so hurt when Sev did that. Your father didn't care, since he was an Auror, he wanted to be the one to catch Sev, along with Sirius, your godfather. Now do you believe me?"

Amy's eyes welled with tears. It was true that no one would have known that about Snape except his best friend which was her mother which was this woman. Without thinking as though numb, Amy ran for the first time into the arms of her mother. Lily caught her, and hugged her daughter close. Amy cried into her mother's shoulder for what seemed like hours. She couldn't believe that she was actually hugging her mother after years of dreaming and wondering what it would be like to be in a mother's embrace. It wasn't that her grandfather was horrible, but no one can take the place of a mother. Then as the thought of Gramps entered her mind, Amy reluctantly separated from her mother and asked, "What has happened to me?"

"You are in Limbo," Lily answered simply.

"What's Limbo?" Amy asked, frowning.

"Limbo is a stage where someone has been killed, but there is still a part of their soul that is not actually dead. It's hard to explain, but it usually happens when someone has been possessed. Who have you been possessed by?"

For the first time in her life, Amy was getting a stern glare from her mother. It was weird, but Amy almost didn't want to answer so her mother would continue to look at her that way. Finally, Amy explained, "By the Wolf Animagus, Fionn. You have heard of the legend, haven't you?"

Her mother nodded, looking stunned and alarmed at the same time as she asked, "How did you manage to become such a powerful Animagus with a complicated past?"

"I really don't know," Amy answered amused as she reasoned, "but Dumbledore had it figured out, and if he figured it out, chances are nobody else has."

Mother and daughter laughed at the logic of those words, and Amy loved it. Then she said, "He said it had something to do with tying our prophecies together. That's as much as I know."

Lily smiled at her and asked, "Who became your Evil counterpart?"

With a jolt, Amy suddenly remembered Drake and that he was dead too. Without realizing it, she began to cry and her mother stared at her with concern.

"Amelia, what's wrong?"

"It's Drake," Amy answered thickly, looking down at her hands. "Drake was my counterpart, and I killed him. He was my best friend, my first love. Now I'll probably never see him again, because his prophecy never said that he would be coming back with me."

Amy put her face in her hands, and as she thought about Drake she also thought about Gramps, McGonagall, Snape, Harry and the group, and the Weasleys. She looked up and asked, "What happens now?"

"You have a choice," her mother explained. "You can either stay here with me and meet your father, godfather, real grandparents…."

When her mother said "real grandparents", Amy bristled and stood up and said a little more loudly than she had intended, "My grandfather is a 'real grandparent'! He's been there for me more than you have!"

Suddenly noticing the hurt look on her mother's face, Amy quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, Mom. That was mean. You can't help that you haven't been with me, and given the choice I know you would."

"Thank you."

Amy nodded taking a seat on the couch again, thinking. On the one hand, she could go back to her life and see all of her friends and Gramps again, but on the other hand, she would be leaving behind the opportunity to get to know her parents and extended family, plus probably others. Then, suddenly she realized a point she hadn't thought of before. Smiling softly to her mother she said, "Mom, I want to know you and Dad, and everybody else. I've waited all my life to meet you all and I will someday."

Lily peered at her expectantly, waiting for Amy to continue with her decision. Amy swallowed and continued, "But I have a family back home that I've known all my life, and that I have finally gotten to meet after all these years. I want to spend time with them. I will see you when I finally die."

Smiling at her mother who was smiling back at her in understanding finished, "I want to go back home, to my life and live it some more."

Lily nodded and hugged her. Before she released Amy, she gave her a kiss on the cheek and advised, "You have to be strong now, Amelia. The war is still waging. It will be a while until you get to rest, and unfortunately, I can't take away the pain. Be strong, and know now and always, that we are all very proud of you and Harry."

They hugged again, and then Amy stood up waiting to go. However, before she went, Lily reached into a pocket of her purple robes, and withdrew a silver chain with a small, silver wolf pendant on it.

"Here," she said, taking Amy's hand and placing it inside her fist, "so you will have something to remember me by. Whenever you need me, hold the pendant and wish for me."

Amy looked at her slightly confused, but none the less smiled, put it on and thanked her. Then her mother stepped back, and Amy felt herself start to spin, or maybe the room did. Everything was a blur and she heard her mother say one last thing to her, "Tell everyone I love them, and thank them for me. Also tell Severus to be nicer to Harry, and to take care of both of you, and that I love him too."

Then with a sudden burst of white light, Amy smelled grass and felt the cold, wet earth, and then she heard feet scrambling all around her until a pair of hands gently picked her up and cradled her.

**LS**

"No, Amy, no!"

Someone was crying into her hair. She tried to move, to make a sound, but nothing came. She was just so tired and so weak that all she wanted to do was just lie there. Then she remembered where she had been, and thought, _Maybe it was just all a dream. _She then summoned all the strength she had to lift her hand to her neck and feel for the necklace. Had she not been so tired she would have let out a surprised gasp because the pendant and chain were there. Noticing the movement, her grandfather looked down at her and asked thickly and disbelievingly, "Amy?"

It took everything she had to open her eyes and say hoarsely, "Gramps."

Immediately, Eli pulled her into hug, and Amy melted into his warm, caring embrace. It seemed like forever before he released her and he said, "I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead!"

Amy gave him a half smile, and then they were joined by Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Professors McGonagall and Snape. Each gave her a small hug except Snape who hung in the back of the group merely staring at her. It was true that he was happy that she was alive and wanted nothing more than to hug her as well, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to come around. Seeing Amy dead on the grass, it had reminded him too much of seeing Lily dead in little Harry's room. Amy resembled her mother so much. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a tired, weak voice call out to him, "Professor Snape?"

He quickly looked up and noticed that Amy was trying to get his attention with the little strength she had. He immediately rushed over to her and dropped to his knees to be on eye level with her. Once he did so, she smiled and said, "I saw Mom, Professor."

He simply blinked at her, wondering what the child was going on about. There was no way she could have seen Lily, she was dead. Then again, stranger things had happened to him on occasion, so he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and listen. He smiled and nodded for her to continue. She gave him a smile in return and whispered, struggling, "Mom said to tell everyone she loves them and thanks for everything. She also told you, Professor, that she wants you to be nicer to Harry, take care of both of us, and that she loves you too."

At that point, Amy couldn't go on as her chest hurt. Snape bowed his head, tears threatening to escape. Then, all of a sudden, the ground beneath them exploded sending them all in different directions. They all crashed to the ground, some letting out cries of pain. Amy hit the ground, let out a cry, and laid there. When she raised her head, she couldn't see anyone through the dust that was still settling. Then from behind her, she heard someone walking towards her. She didn't have time to react as she saw Voldemort cut through the dust and slowly walk up to her. She didn't move, or speak, or anything at all, she was too weak. Voldemort didn't smile or show any emotion either as he said coldly, "You may have destroyed a Keeper of my soul, and somehow survived yourself, but you will not survive for long now."

Amy rolled away just as he shot a Killing Curse at the spot where she had been a split second ago. She shakily got to her feet, and reached into the waist band of her jeans, and, to her astonishment, found her wand still there and in tact. She whipped it out in the blink of an eye, and she and Voldemort were standing about ten feet from each other, wands at the ready to kill.

Even though Amy looked calm on the outside, frantic thoughts were racing through her mind; such as, where is Harry? Can I kill him or does Harry have to do it? Is Harry alright? Will he come before I get killed for good this time?

Voldemort seemed to sense her uneasiness despite her blank face and laughed a mirthless laugh.

"Where is he, Amy," Voldemort asked, an evil smile playing across his lips. "Who's going to save you now?"

Just then a band of Death Eaters materialized behind Voldemort. Each had there wands on Amy, ready to kill her. Voldemort's smile become wider as he said softly, "Put down your wand, Amelia. It's no use now."

Amy lowered it, but she couldn't drop it. This thin piece of wood was her only chance for survival. When she refused, Voldemort hissed at her again, "Drop your wand, Potter."

When she still didn't make any such move, Voldemort said almost disappointed, "I hate to spill a wizard's blood…."

Amy snorted, "Yeah right. Why don't you try telling the families of those you have killed that one?"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed in rage as he replied, "You will pay for your cheek, Potter!"

At that moment, he sent a Killing Curse at her. Amy was too stunned to move as she watched it in slow motion come towards her. Then all of a sudden, someone knocked her to the ground out of harms way. When she looked up to see who it was, she almost fainted from shock and happiness.


End file.
